Whitethorn mansion
by VannuroRB
Summary: With a promise he made over fourteen years ago Yugi is kidnapped and forced to stay with some unusual people; but it's not really forced if you like it there right? Puzzleshipping, yaoi, and other stuff.
1. Job offer

Hahaha…yes it's another vampire fic. A little less active I think this one is but oh well, we'll find out.

I've got a lot of work I think. I'll try my best! Fight! Fight! Fighting!

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1-Job offer<p>

Yugi sat happily in the sandbox as he played with his toys, his grandfather had spotted an old friend of his and gave Yugi strict orders not to talk to anyone or walk off while he chatted with his friend a few feet away, Yugi knew how stern his grandfather could be if he broke the rules so this time stayed where he was and played happily by himself-though at four years old he wished he had a younger sibling or friend to play with.

Yugi lifted his toys in the air, holding them against the sun and watching the light go around his toys with a smile, but then he blinked when he noticed a shadow blocking the sun and looked up at the tall male in front of him.

He had to be in his early twenties, with large black hair like Yugi's with crimson tips and blonde bangs draped over his face. He was fairly muscular as was seen on his bare arms and the faint outline on his black tank top, but Yugi was more absorbed by his eyes; a deep crimson colour that stared back at Yugi, he had never seen a colour so deep before.

Then the man smiled and leaned closer to Yugi 'Hey there' He greeted 'What's someone like you so young doing out here?'

Yugi didn't answer and simply pointed to the elder to show he wasn't alone. He turned to see the man as well before nodding 'I see…my name's Yami. What's yours?'

Yugi stared up at him before looking down at his toys 'Y-Yugi…'

'Yugi' Yami gave a small chuckle in his throat 'You're a cute boy aren't you?' Yugi gave a small nod as an answer, then looking up as he watched Yami kneel down to his level 'Yugi, may I ask you something?'

Yugi tilted his head curiously and put his toys to the side 'Yugi, would you like a job?' Yami asked 'Working for me?'

Yugi blinked and put his finger to his lips 'I dunno if I'm old enough to work…' Yugi mumbled.

Yami chuckled and shook his head 'Yes, I'm aware of that. I mean when you're older would you like to work for me?' Yami smiled 'I'll pay you with whatever you like'.

Yugi's eyes then shined 'Sweets! Strawberry ones!'

Yami gave a faint laugh but nodded 'Very well, I'll pay you in strawberry sweets' He reached out to ruffle Yugi's hair making the child giggle under the touch 'What do you say? Do you want to work for me then?'

'Yes! Yes!' Yugi cheered happily, thinking only on the thought of the sweets he'd get for working.

'Good boy' Yami stroked his chin lightly before standing up 'I'll pick you up when you're old enough then'.

'But…where will I go?' Yugi asked.

'I'll explain it to you at the time, now I must go' Yami turned to walk off, lightly waving his hand 'Goodbye Yugi'.

Yugi waved after Yami and watched the male walk down the path 'Bye Yami!' He called back and resumed playing with his toys for a few minutes before his grandfather returned and took the small boy home.

* * *

><p>Solomon looked up at the loud noise downstairs, raising his brow he made out his grandsons squeals and his friend's cheering voice. He rolled his eyes but removed himself from his chair and ventured downstairs to the shop to see the teens, and question about their loudness but he could already fathom a guess.<p>

Yugi was being hugged tightly by his friend Joey, they were eighteen now-though there wasn't much height difference to distinguish Yugi of his age eighteen and his looks of ten-Joey had picked him up in the hug which had caused Yugi to squeal and spun him around on the spot. They only stopped when they spotted the elder watching them, Joey then gently let go of Yugi so he touched the floor again and they both smiled lightly.

'Back grandpa' Yugi said quietly.

'Yes I could tell' He retorted.

'Sorry about the…noise…but it is the end of school'.

'Yes well you can make that kind of noise somewhere else, not here'.

'Don't worry about it gramps' Joey reassured and waved a hand 'We're going to have a small party later on so we'll keep quiet until then'.

Solomon frowned 'A party?'

Yugi turned to Joey 'What party?'

'You know. _That_ party'.

'Oh…oh that one. You know I said I might not be able to go'.

'And I keep telling ya it's not that late'.

'I hope there is no alcohol involved at this party' Solomon added with a stern frown.

'No, none at all' Joey smiled and turned to Yugi 'Right pal?'

'Yeah…right…' Yugi said unsurely with a roll of his eyes, he could already see what was going to happen in the next few hours.

* * *

><p>When it was later on that evening the two teens left the game shop so they would reach their 'party' Yugi knew where Joey was going to take him and his suspicions were right when they reached outside a pub.<p>

'Joey you know I hate beer' Yugi argued as he tried to tug his friend away.

'So have wine instead' Joey retorted.

Yugi frowned at him 'Joey you know what I mean. Besides, you as a drunk is not amusing when I have to drag you home!'

Joey gave a light chuckle and waved his hand at Yugi 'Come on, I won't get drunk. One or two drinks eh? Sound good to you?'

Yugi sighed and stared up at the blondes pleading face before letting go 'Alright, one or two drinks'.

'Yeah! That's my bud!' Joey wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulders and dragged him inside the alcohol filled building.

They spent a fair few hours within the pub, the evening had turned into the night and Joey by then had already broken his promise; he had become heavily drunk. It didn't surprise Yugi, there were a few moments when Joey spotted some girls he found attractive and left Yugi for several minutes as he chatted them up, but whenever he looked up at Joey he always found him refilling his glass.

Yugi left the pub round about eleven with a drunk Joey stumbling after him, the small teen grabbed hold of Joey's arm and directed him the right way to his home.

'Ah no…no Yug' Joey tried to pull back with a goofy smile 'Just…Just one more'.

'No' Yugi snapped and tugged him into walking 'You said one or two drinks not a hundred!'

'I-It wasn't a hundred it was more…' Joey bit his lip and mumbled a few numbers 'Ten'.

'You had more than ten Joey I know'.

Joey gave a chuckle 'Yug you gotta…you gotta relax' Joey then started to take deep breaths 'Inhale…and exhale…'

Yugi rolled his eyes but continued to walk 'Whatever Joey'.

Joey chuckled again before groaning and rubbing his head 'My head hurts…'

'Because you drank so much. Come on, let's get you home and sort that out'.

'No…I wanna sleep here…'

Yugi then squeaked as Joey sat himself on the pavement and leaned against a wall with his eyes closed, Yugi huffed before tugging on him again 'No Joey, do you wanna be picked up by the police?'

'Yeah! We can all have a party…hmm…party'.

'Joey this isn't funny, come on let's just go home' Yugi then blinked and looked up, realising they had walked onto an empty street far from the main road and all was quiet, an orange tinge covered the nearer walls and pavement from a streetlamp but other than that it was dark and nothing could be seen. Yugi shivered and tried pulling Joey up again 'Come on Joey, I'm getting creeped out staying so late'.

'No worries Yugi!' Joey then tried to stand up wobbly 'I…I'll save you from…the buggers…oh…' Joey then slid down and sighed 'Actually I'll leave you to do it I'll sleep'.

'No Joey, don't sleep on the street' Yugi continued to tug on his arm 'Please Joey, I'm genuinely scared now, please let's just go home or somewhere'.

Joey then began to sing something that Yugi couldn't quite make out as it was slurred, he slowly tipped on his side before resting his head on his arm and closing his eyes for sleep. Yugi grabbed his shirt and tried to shake him awake but Joey only murmured in his sleep.

'Please Joey, please wake up' Yugi begged and pleaded, but the blonde was out of it 'Joey I won't be your friend!' Yugi threatened 'Never ever!'

Yugi then squeaked as a pair of arms went around his middle and peeled him away from his friend, Yugi's eyes widened and he was about to scream at Joey to help but a hand went over his mouth to stop him. Tears sprung to his eyes as he watched his friend sleep off his drunken state while Yugi was pulled away, the small teen tried to wriggle out of his grip but the strong arm clamped tightly around his waist was strong and Yugi was no match against it. With tears pouring down his cheeks Yugi glanced at his friend one last time before he was pulled down a dark side street and was lead into the dark world of kidnapped.

*******************************End of chapter 1******************************

Chapter one and something already happens. Yugi is just a danger magnet.

But who has kidnapped Yugi? The horror to think that someone could do that! Oh I hope he's alright!

Review if you like!


	2. Hospitality

Oh I hope Yugi won't get molested-I mean killed. Yes…killed…

Hehe…whoa…

* * *

><p>Chapter 2-Hospitality<p>

Yugi shook as he was forced to walk out of the city and to the outskirts of it, the male held Yugi's shoulders tightly almost like he had claws and they were seconds from piercing his skin if he made any sudden movements. They were walking alongside a road by a forest, having left the city about half an hour ago, odd cars passed by but didn't think nothing of the two walking.

'I-I'm not rich' Yugi stuttered breaking their silence 'N-Nor do I have ri-rich parents…a-and I don't know you so I couldn't have done anything to you' Yugi gasped as tears started to roll down his cheek 'P-Please let me go…'

'Sshh' The male hushed as he kept Yugi moving 'We're almost there'.

Yugi looked around confused but even in the dark he could make out a small clearing in the woods where a small dirt track had been made. A flood of panic went over Yugi as they neared it, where did it lead to? A cabin? Or just deeper into the woods where no one would be able to see or hear them? And if that was the case what was he going to do to him? Rape and possibly murder him? More tears left his eyes as he weakly attempted to wriggle out of the males grasp. But his strength proved to be unfortunate to the teen as he couldn't escape and was forced into the much darker woods, sobs and whimpers left his throat in an attempt to plead but with no luck, it only came out as strange noises.

'Here we are'.

Yugi looked up but then stared at the sight, taken back by what he saw; it was a house. Maybe a little bigger than most normal houses Yugi knew of, but it was most certain a house. There were lights passing through the curtains drawn over the windows so obviously someone was living here-either that or the man had left his lights on while he went to kidnap Yugi-and looked quite quaint much to Yugi's taste.

Yugi managed to smile at the warm looking house in front of him, but as soon as the man pushed him into walking again he realised he shouldn't be happy at the building. So it was a normal looking house, it didn't mean he wasn't going to get raped or get buried under the floorboards to hide his murder. Yugi gave another attempt to wriggle away, but soon the door was opened and he was shoved inside, into his doom.

'Back!' He called out as he locked the door after him. Just the sound of the lock sent Yugi into shivers as he stood obediently where he was; and he had called out, so there were others? How many were in on the 'taking advantage of the small weak boy' plan?

'Oi Yami, where the hell did you go?' A deep voice demanded as footsteps were heard above them.

'If you get your butt down here Kaiba I'll tell you' The one called Yami retorted and put his hand on Yugi's shoulder, making Yugi whimper.

A tall male walked down the stairs and stared at the two. He was rather tall so Yugi presumed he was an adult whereas Yami was more teen size. He had brown chestnut hair and deep dark blue ocean like eyes; he wore a posh looking suit but even so Yugi could tell he had some fair muscle to him. He glared at Yugi before turning to Yami.

'What the hell is that?' He growled.

'That, is our problem solved' Yami smirked as he moved closer to the male 'You know…the problem between us youngsters eh?'

'I said a willing one not a kidnapped one!' He barked and pushed Yami slightly to make him groan 'You idiot! Did you even think how much trouble this would cause us?'

'Hey, you wanted a solution and I got you a solution'.

'You…are the most stupid, pathetic idiot I have ever met!' He snarled at the male, who seemed genuinely hurt but the insult as he glared back at the male he called Kaiba, however his eyes glistened slightly like he was about to cry.

'At least I tried to please your stupid ass!' He shouted back before turning to a door and opening it.

'Don't you dare go off on your-!'

He then slammed the door hard which almost made the house shake, Kaiba only glared and huffed at the door before he turned to Yugi who had stayed silent during the conversation but seeing how the two males easily riled up each other, he wasn't exactly happy to be with them. He sighed and ran his hand through his brown hair before turning to Yugi, turning back to a more serious and mature nature of which he looked like.

'I'm sorry about the…incident' He apologised with a spiteful sound at the word 'incident' 'You must be confused and…most like scared'.

'J-Just a little…' Yugi commented as he rubbed his arms, an old sign of his to show he was uneasy at something going on around him.

'I'm sorry this has happened to you, it was for…something else entirely' He then turned to the stairs 'We have a spare room that you can use for tonight'.

'U-Uhh…I-I'd really like to go back home a-actually' Yugi mumbled and backed to the door 'I-If this really is a mistake…t-then I can go home…r-right?'

'Around here it is unsafe to walk around at night, there are a lot of dangerous…animals around here especially at night, you'd be better off here'.

Yugi bit his lip and played with his shirt as he turned to stare at the floor 'T-Then can I call my grandpa? T-To tell him I won't be back home tonight?'

'We don't have a phone'.

Yugi looked up with a confused face 'Really? I thought everyone had a phone'.

'I hate them. They annoy me'.

'Oh…t-then that's…okay I guess…'

Kaiba then gestured to the stairs and Yugi-seeing as he had no other option-followed the male up the stairs to the upper level. Yugi looked around at the many doors-many doors; it looked more like a hotel then an actual house. Yugi kept following Kaiba, his hands clinging to his own arms like they were going to drop off as he realised how cold it was in the upstairs, it was coming on to the autumn which wasn't surprising but he would've thought that there would be heating.

Kaiba then stopped at a door before opening it and letting Yugi poke his head in. It was a small dusty forgotten room, a bed pushed up to the window with a small drawer by the end of the bed with a broken lamp laid on it. Yugi raised his brow at the sight of the sorry room, but it was a room and it was better than being kidnapped and stuffed in a cupboard scared out of his life.

'Thank you…' Yugi walked inside cautiously in case there was a trap but found it to be safe.

'Sleep well; you'll be able to see where you're going in the morning'.

Yugi nodded 'T-Thank you…for this…'

'No problem, sleep tight'.

'Y-Yes…'

Kaiba then shut the door making Yugi twitch at being shut in the dark room, Yugi looked around as he shivered before groping over to where the light were, he flicked the switch on and off before sighing.

'I was hoping for a little light…' He mumbled then turned to the bed 'I best take my shirt and pants off…but then I'll get cold…'

Yugi hummed before his hands reached out for the drawers and pulled one open, his hands searched for something-anything-to keep himself warm. His hands then found something soft, and rather fuzzy, he picked it up and checked the outline smiling when he felt the normal neck and arms of a baggy jumper.

'This might do' Yugi mumbled as he put the jumper on the bed and pulled off his shirt and trousers before pulling on the jumper, it came down just over his thighs which Yugi was glad kept most of his body warm.

Yugi gave a small yawn after all his eventful evening it had drained him of all his energy, being frightened into thinking he had been kidnapped-which he more or less was-was exhausting, and even though the bed was cold he gladly curled himself under the covers. Bringing his legs up so he was in a tight ball, he gave another yawn and closed his eyes hoping he would be able to make a good enough excuse to tell his grandfather and friend as they most likely wouldn't believe he was let go so easily.

**********************************End of chapter 2***************************

Yes he was alright, no need to worry.

And yes this will be a short story!

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Trap

Ehehehe…I sense an end…or is it a beginning?

We really don't know…yet.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3-Trap<p>

'God he smells good' A voice blurred into existence as Yugi began to drift away from his sleep and into the world of the awake 'He's definitely not common…but what the hell is he?'

'I dunno…AB positive?' Another voice suggested.

'Nah…that smells like…spicy you know? This is just…sweet'.

'I don't know…AB negative?'

'You idiot'.

Yugi groaned and turned over as he rubbed his eyes, giving a small yawn as he woke up 'Oh hold up, I think the kid is waking up'.

Yugi then blinked his eyes open and gasped when he saw two males sitting by his bed, he scrambled up and pulled the covers over his body more, seeing their smirks on their faces at his jumpy nature. One was very muscular, with blonde hair that was partially spiked up and the rest was left to drape down his back. His skin was tanned a nice light brown colour except for a small patch on his arm, patterned with red waves down his arm like a burn mark of some sort. The other male was a little smaller than the first male, with pale skin and long white hair, added with his perfectly slim body he resembled a woman-and if he wasn't looking so devilish he would probably pass for one easily.

'Good morning' The tanned male greeted.

Yugi gave a small nod as he waited for an explanation as to what they were doing watching him while he slept.

'I'm Marik' The tanned introduced 'And this is Bakura. What's your name kid?'

'Y…Yugi' Yugi mumbled back.

'Yugi…' Marik repeated before they both stood up and turned to the door 'Nice meeting you Yugi'.

Yugi watched them leave before giving a small nod 'Y-Yeah…same…'

* * *

><p>After Yugi changed back into his normal clothes and made the bed he ventured out into the corridor, the walls and floor still gave off a cold chill which made Yugi shiver and hold himself again as he walked down the stairs, wondering where the rest of the life of the household was.<p>

As soon as Yugi left the bottom step a woman walked out from a door and smiled up at Yugi. She had short brown hair that came to her shoulders, large blue eyes that reminded Yugi of Kaiba's eyes but hers were larger and friendly to look at. She had a slim body which she left revealed as she wore a short sleeveless dress with a large brown belt tied around her waist.

'Hello, you must be Yugi' She greeted to which Yugi nodded at 'My names Anzu'.

'Uhh…h-hi' Yugi replied 'I-I was just…on my way home…thank you for…letting me stay…'

'It's no problem Yugi. I hope you get home safely'.

'Home eh?' Yugi squeaked as Marik marched out the door Yami had previously gone through with Bakura following him 'We'll take him back'.

Anzu turned to him with a frown 'No way'.

'What? You don't trust us?' Marik rolled his eyes and turned to Bakura 'She doesn't trust us'.

'I know. Damn chick thinks we're always up to no good' Bakura muttered with a shake of his head 'We're only trying to be helpful and going that way ourselves, like that saying'.

'Kill two birds with one stone'.

'It's the killing part that's my concern' Anzu grumbled.

'Hey you're the one who's always trying to convince Kaiba to give us some freedom' Marik walked over and wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulder, patting it a little to try and un-tense Yugi, with little success 'Can't this be a one chance to prove ourselves?'

Anzu sighed and looked at all three of the boys before rolling her eyes 'Oh alright. But I warn you, if you do something wrong, Kaiba will literally kill you'.

'Yes ma'am' Marik then grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him out with Bakura following them.

* * *

><p>They walked back down the road, the early morning sun had barely risen and hardly any drivers passed by so they were more or less alone. Yugi was kept strictly in between the males, if he tried to slow down to get some distance between them they'd also slow down and return to his sides, it was like they were keeping him tied down so he couldn't run away.<p>

'Here, let's take a shortcut' Marik suggested and changed Yugi's direction to the woods.

'S-Shortcut?' Yugi repeated 'I don't know…'

'Trust me, a fifteen minute walk through here takes you right to the town' Marik reassured and patted his back 'What could possibly be so bad about it?'

Yugi bit his lip as his mind listed everything he found wrong with taking a shortcut; the woods-even though it was day-was still pretty dark and misty and hard to see through, the scenery seemed to go on for miles and miles without changing and would be easy to get lost within, but most frightening of all he was going to go into the woods with two strangers he didn't know too well. But despite this he managed to whimper out an 'Okay'.

Marik put his arm around Yugi and lead him into the woods, Bakura following them and cursing at odd branches that poked out and caught his clothes 'Say Yugi, what blood type are you?' Marik asked casually.

'Blood type?' Yugi repeated before humming 'AB. Why?'

'Ah, we were so close'.

'Close?'

'We thought you were AB positive or negative or something' Bakura explained with a smirk 'We can usually guess right blood types'.

'How…would you know though…?'

'You see…you could say we're psychic' Marik also smirked 'We pick up little things like blood types, that sort of thing you know'.

'Oh…a-are you really psychic?'

'Yep. It comes…somewhat naturally'.

'I-I thought…all psychics were fake…'

Marik let out a laugh, a rather loud laugh that echoed around the trees and ruffled Yugi's hair playfully 'You are so perfect Yugi'.

Yugi gave a small nervous smile but started to warm to the two males; they were just plain eccentric, nothing worrying about the two. They walked for a few more silent minutes, Yugi being a bit happier and was unaware by his surroundings; Marik gave Bakura a small nod before he walked behind Yugi and wrapped his arms around the teen's waist to pick him up. Yugi squeaked and was about to question what was going on, before there was a pierce to his neck.

Yugi let out a scream, a very loud scream as pain of a powerful burning sensation spread over his body and had become numb from the pain, he could only feel his tears going down his cheeks and Marik's mouth-which he presumed was biting his neck-on his skin. Bakura quickly hissed and put his hand over Yugi's mouth, muffling his scream for the time being.

'Damn, why can't the scream more quietly?' Bakura grumbled and shook his head 'Hurt my damn ears'.

Marik seemed to stay to Yugi's neck for a few more seconds before pulling away, the pain immediately left Yugi's body but he was left weak, shaking and frightened beyond what he thought was possible. Marik dropped Yugi to his feet and he stumbled forward before Bakura held tightly to him, though he was one of the last people Yugi wanted to cling onto for help, he didn't have much of a choice.

Bakura then did the same; picking Yugi up before biting into his neck and returning the pain again so Yugi could scream out once again before Marik placed his hand over his mouth. Yugi's screaming became more quiet, but not because the pain had subsided but because he was losing breath to scream anymore, and sucking in more air to scream only hurt more to his chest. Soon, even simple breathing became painful making Yugi cry even harder as he felt powerless and slowly dying.

Bakura then pulled himself away from Yugi and dropped him, but by then Yugi's body had become like jello. He wobbled as he fell over and laid on the forest floor, helpless and still in numbing pain, panting desperately to try and keep his lungs working because if they stopped he knew he would be dead.

'Come on let's get out of here before Kaiba finds us' Marik then grabbed Bakura's arm and ran off into the woods, leaving Yugi where he was.

It felt like he only had a head, his body didn't exist to him anymore and he couldn't use it either. He was stuck lying on the ground, with puncture marks on his neck and his pants for breaths shortening by the second. His eyes then started to droop, and no matter how much he fought to keep his eyes awake they gently closed on him and then everything went black for the teen.

*******************************End of chapter 3******************************

Didn't I say this would be a short story? Oh deary me Yugi's dead. And I said he'd get killed!

Ahem. Well…I could be lying we aren't totally sure…naughty Marik and Bakura though!

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. New home

Okay I lied this isn't the end.

I just wanted to teaaaase!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4-New home<p>

'I can't believe you let the idiots alone with him!' Kaiba's voice echoed around Yugi's mind.

'You were the one to say we should start trusting them now they're older!' Anzu's voice echoed back.

It felt bizarre for Yugi. Was he dead? If he was how could hear people? The attempts to move his body didn't thrill him either, he was completely immobile and only a dull aching pain came from them. He tried to speak out from the darkness but his throat was dry and any form of words was instantly broken away, if only he could open his eyes and see what was going on.

'Just wait until I get my hands on them' Kaiba snarled 'Their heads will be on my walls'.

'Kaiba, please don't resort to violence' Anzu scolded lightly and a cold touch flooded through Yugi.

'They are putting our lives at risk! What if he remembers? What if he wakes up and shouts his mouth off to the world? The king will have _our _heads for _their_ crime'.

'We'll work around it Kaiba, you're getting worked up please. Calm down and wait for him to wake up, he might not remember anything'.

Yugi's eyes weakly fluttered and colours started to come back to him as he looked around the room he was in. He was currently lying on a blood red couch, a few paintings hung on the wall to break up the bleak grey looking wall behind it. A few chairs were huddled around a small coffee table and a large stand stood empty by itself with no purpose. By Yugi's side was Anzu, holding his hand lightly while she turned to face Kaiba who was pacing behind her. His hand going through his hair and a glare set to the floor.

'And what if he does?' Kaiba continued to question Anzu, not noticing Yugi's awoken state 'What if he puts two and two together and finds out we're vampires?'

'Vam…pires?' Yugi managed to croak out, getting their attention.

'Nice one Kaiba' Anzu spat at him before facing Yugi and stroking his face 'Hey Yugi, welcome back, how are you doing?'

'Y-You're…vampires…' Yugi stuttered out, fear now growing inside of him as he still couldn't move from them.

'No Yugi, you misheard Kaiba' Anzu gave a small smile but lost it when Yugi was still staring up at her frightened for his life. She sighed and nodded 'I'm sorry Yugi…we didn't think Marik and Bakura would do that to you'.

'D-Do…?' Yugi then bit his lip when he remembered. Marik and Bakura had bitten him in his neck and left him helpless in the woods. So were they vampires too? Was everyone who lived in this house a vampire?

'You know what this means' Kaiba stated to Anzu 'He can't leave'.

Yugi's eyes widened 'P-Please! M-My grandpa! M-My friend! P-Please let me go!'

'Shut up' Yugi bit his lip back at Kaiba's sudden anger change 'It's your fault for being here so you're going to stay here and that's how it's going to be'.

Kaiba then marched off and climbed the stairs-his heavy footsteps weren't hard to miss-when Yugi was sure he was alone with Anzu he gave an odd choking noise which made Anzu turn to him to see tears rolling down his face.

'Oh Yugi' Anzu whispered as she wiped away his tears while Yugi carried on sobbing quietly.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day, Yugi spent his time in bed. Though it wasn't like he had much of a choice. His body was still uncooperative and couldn't move, gladly Anzu carried him up to his room-which was a little embarrassing for the teen to be carried by a woman-his body only began to wake up during the night when he had fell soundly asleep.<p>

Yugi shivered himself awake, his eyes opening before stretching his stiff arms and legs out. It took him a second to realise he was free to move around, he pulled back the covers and slipped out of his bed, giving a groan at how stiff his body was and bending was near impossible for the teen.

The first place he headed to was the bathroom, he had never felt more relieved in his life once he walked out of the small dirty bathroom. Then Yugi walked down the cold corridor, shivering as he did so and rubbed his arms lightly as he went in search for Anzu and Kaiba. But he couldn't see nor hear them, were the asleep? Then again, did vampires really sleep?

Yugi painfully made it downstairs when his stomach gave a loud growl. He put his hand over his stomach and remembered he didn't eat for a whole day, he was more than starving.

He walked through the door of the living room, glancing up at the paintings on the wall as he looked around for a kitchen of some sort. He sidled round the large table that was for eating of, and a joining room showed the kitchen, but not in its best of states.

Yugi easily picked out the dirty dishes stacked in and around the sink and what looked like tire marks over the floor and the dust settling over the top of the counters and cupboards. Yugi cringed slightly and cautiously made his way over to fridge that had faint blood stains on it 'I guess they're too busy to clean' Yugi mused as he matched the dirt to the mess in the bathroom-though it wasn't like it was hard to clean off.

Yugi opened the fridge door and blinked in surprise, there was food within. He thought for sure if they were vampires it would be full of blood, but no such thing. There was cabbages, apples, chicken, peas and other foods that Yugi easily recognised, but when the teen picked up the packet of chicken realised it had passed its sell by date.

'Eww' Yugi quickly put the chicken back and shut the fridge door, rummaging around in the cupboards to look for more food that wasn't old. And the only thing he could find was some biscuits so settled on that.

There was a creak to the door, and Marik, Bakura and Yami poked their heads round it and checked the surrounding area.

'Looks like Kaiba's in his office' Marik whispered 'Alright, we grab some oil and get the hell out of here'.

'You know he'll just track you two down' Yami commented.

Bakura and Marik smirked 'We know' They said in unison.

Yugi walked back through the living room munching on the only safe food he could find, he then came to the hallway and squeaked when he saw the three teens standing at the door. Smirks going across their faces when they saw the quivering human.

'Hello again Yugi' Marik greeted making Yugi turn and flee back into the room.

They only chuckled and casually followed Yugi as well, watching the teen dart under the table and hoped that it would provide good enough protection from them. But they only seemed to laugh more and surrounded the table, Marik to his left, Bakura to his right, and Yami standing in front of him at the end of the table.

'Yugi, you must realise that we can break this table in half' Marik pointed out as he leaned down to see Yugi shaking in fear.

'And quarters' Bakura added as he also leaned down to see Yugi.

'Though it wouldn't be a good idea' Yami also added 'Fancy pants Kaiba will have a hissy fit if you break his delicate Victorian table. Like it's a big deal'.

'What's going on here?' Kaiba growled making the three twitch and turn to face him.

'Oh…morning Kaiba' Marik greeted lightly.

Kaiba's burning glare shifted towards Marik who cringed slightly at his gaze but couldn't help but smile at it as well 'Do you have any idea what you have done?' Kaiba hissed at them 'You've put our lives in danger! Are you natural stupid or are you wanting to die?'

'Ah live a little on the edge' Marik brushed off with a wave of his hand.

'I have the right to tie you to a rock and leave the sun to burn you away'.

Yami chuckled and turned to Marik 'Busted-ack!'

Kaiba then grabbed Yami's necklace by the chain roughly, pulling it back so it went tight around his throat and chocked him a little 'You're first'.

'What? What did I do?' Yami managed to choke our as he attempted to pull the necklace away from his neck.

'You brought him here, you started the problem'.

'I didn't know they were going to be mindless and take him away!'

'Still your fault'.

Marik and Bakura chuckled as they quickly slipped past Kaiba as he made an attempt to grab them 'Busted Yami!' Marik shouted back as they disappeared before engines were heard.

'Assholes!' Yami shouted but then choked some as Kaiba pulled on the chain tighter before letting it go. Yami fell forwards but caught himself on the table, panting heavily as he stroked over his neck.

'You're not going anywhere' Kaiba ordered to the male 'I'll think of a suitable punishment for you. And if you try to leave I'll have your head. Understand?'

Yami growled and turned to him and lunged at him, but Kaiba was quick and grabbed his arms before forcing him to the ground with a loud thud; Yugi even felt the floor vibrate it was that hard. Yami groaned as Kaiba let go of him and then walked off, Yugi bit his lip and looked to Yami who sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

Yami then glared at the teen making him jump back out of your nerves 'It's your fault' He mumbled as he got up and limped away.

Yugi waited until he had disappeared before curling up and hugging his body, closing his eyes gently he rested his head on his knees "I wish I was back home" Yugi thought to himself with a small sob.

*******************************End of chapter 4******************************

Oh dear, Yami doesn't seem too happy. But then again, no one is too happy in this story heh.

Let's just hope that Yugi survives in such a place.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. Run away

I'm going to give you dear people a simple maths question that'll be answered at the end of the chapter.

How many chapters are there between Yugi being hurt in an average Vann story?

* * *

><p>Chapter 5-Run away<p>

Yugi woke early the next morning; he looked around his new home again before coming to the kitchen and sighing. He couldn't believe the state it was in-he wasn't even sure how tire marks could get in the kitchen but he didn't want to ask-he didn't see anyone else awake and they didn't say what he could or couldn't do. After rummaging around in the mess Yugi found a cloth and put it to good use, he soaked it under the water and started to clean.

Yami walked into the kitchen a few hours later, though stepped back at the sight he saw. It was clean, like they had recently bought it and there were no dirty dishes or mud marks, even the fridge looked like it had been cleaned out of its rotten food. Yugi was sat at the table and sighed, wiping away the light sweat on his forehead and taking a small break from his cleaning moment.

'I didn't know we had a kitchen' Yami commented making Yugi look up.

'I-I thought you might like it cleaned' Yugi mumbled and put the cloth aside 'I-I was a lot of work…but it was worth it…'

'Hmm…' Yami wondered in to look around 'So I take it you're staying yeah?'

Yugi lowered his gaze 'Kaiba…said I had to…'

'Yeah. See I told him you'd be a good food bag'.

Yugi turned to him with a confused look 'F-Food bag?'

'Yep. You're our meal to stop us going out and hurting people' Yami shrugged his shoulders before turning to Yugi 'So…welcome to your new job I suppose'.

Yugi paled and sunk in his seat 'Y-Yeah…s-sounds good…'

Yami chuckled and ruffled his hair 'You don't have to worry' Yami leaned closer so his cold breath was on Yugi's ear making him shiver 'I'm much more gentle then the others'.

'R-R-Right…' Yugi watched Yami walk out then when he had left he gave a whimper and sunk deeper into his seat, a hand going round his neck and rubbing the skin, if this was going to be his life he wasn't sure how long he was going to survive.

* * *

><p>Yugi had tried to distract his mind from his imminent death by cleaning the rest of the house; at least if he was going to die he could make sure the house was clean for the others. Yugi had dusted the living room and even managed to chase out a few spiders, then made it up to the bathroom where he cleaned that out as well as the other spare rooms he found but kept out of what looked like Kaiba's study and the others bedrooms.<p>

Yugi came back downstairs with a sigh before glancing at the door in the hallway; he hadn't been in it as he knew that the three vampires Marik, Bakura and Yami often went behind. He wasn't sure what was behind it, but he dreaded to open the door and see other human prisoners or something else terrifying.

Yugi bit his lip but managed to open the door and peek inside though all he was met with was darkness, he squinted at the dark room before letting his hand go over the wall until he found a light switch and turned it on so he illuminated the room. It was a dark garage and one that looked rather normal to Yugi; there were cupboards and tables with tools and other parts needed to engines and such, the garage door which looked like it moved electronically but at the moment was closed and tire and oil marks sat underneath a motorbike. It was pure black and had obviously been ridden before yet it looked brand new, someone had taken great care and cleaned it all the time and made sure it didn't get damaged to keep it in the condition it was in.

Yugi walked down the small steps and over to the machine, peering into the black inky covers he barely made out his reflection in the shine. He then ran his hands over the handles before going to the seat.

'Looks nice…' Yugi murmured. He hadn't really seen a motorcycle up close, he never really wanted to ride on them as he figured they were dangerous but he could see by the small parts that made the motorcycle that you had to be very smart and dedicated to ride one.

'What are you doing in here?'

Yugi squeaked and turned around, seeing Yami standing at the door that led into the garage and a small glare. Yugi moved back from the bike and hung his head, Yami's feet walked past him and to the motorcycle 'Did you touch it?'

'O-Only a little' Yugi mumbled and backed off slowly 'I-I'm sorry'.

'Jeez!' Yami spat as he glared at Yugi 'What are you even doing in here?'

'I-I was curious…a-and I thought I could clean in here for you…'

'Think logically; if you cleaned in the garage how long do you think it'll take for it to get dirty? Ten, fifteen minutes?'

'I-I suppose…'

'Okay. Then go'.

Yugi nodded and quickly hurried out of the garage with a sigh of relief, glad that he wasn't torn to pieces. He then walked around idly, a fearing shiver went over him and he hugged his chest; waiting to be attacked was starting to get the teen paranoid. Was he supposed to know? Or was it like Bakura and Marik, they just jumped him when he least suspected it?

Yugi had ended up walking into the kitchen and looking for food even though he wasn't hungry as the thought of death stopped his stomach. He then looked up and moved over to a glass door; he had seen it before when he was cleaning, quite happy that he got a shine off the door and had looked inside to see it was a conservatory that had been filled with art equipment yet he wasn't sure who it was but he had a sneaking suspicion.

Yugi opened the door and walked inside; shivering as he was caught off guard by the heat that passed through the glass-it must've been the only warm room in the house. Yugi looked around at the paintings, some of them landscapes while others were of portraits of people but Yugi was sure he hadn't seen the people in the house before. Yugi looked around some more, making sure to tread carefully as some paints had been left on the floor as if in a hurry before he noticed a door.

A door that led to the outside, how could he have not noticed it? He walked over to the door and tried the handle, surprised that it actually opened and he felt a small breeze pass through the door. Yugi bit his lip and glanced back into the kitchen.

He wasn't sure where the others were but they certainly weren't watching him, how long would it take for them to notice that Yugi wasn't with them? A few minutes? An hour? Several hours? Was it enough time for Yugi to escape and return home?

Yugi could feel his heart beat grow stronger. The adrenaline of running away from his captors and back to his home was great and before Yugi knew it he had flung the door open and pushed himself into a run, darting into the woods and not turning back for a second. His only goal was to try and find a way back home.

* * *

><p>Yugi had ran for a while, he wasn't sure how long it was but it was certainly long enough for him to gain a stitch in the side of his body, he clutched his body and ended up staggering as he panted and gasped for breath. The scenery looked the same and Yugi wondered if he had moved at all, he climbed over a fallen tree but yelped as he tripped over it and ended up meeting the dirt in his face.<p>

Yugi groaned but pushed himself up with a hiss; he then turned over and rubbed his knee that started to burn slightly. He rolled up his trouser leg and groaned when he could see a tear and then saw a cut on his knee with blood trickling out of it.

'Great' He grumbled but stood up despite the aching spreading around his body he carried on 'Which way do I go?'

Yugi bit his lip and looked around, he knew that they lived by the main road which led into town in the west direction, but he had ran for a while and he hardly thought about which direction he should run in. He was utterly lost.

Yugi then looked up at the trees and moved closer to one, spotting the moss growing on the tree he bit his lip and rolled his eyes in thought.

'What did Grandpa say?' Yugi murmured to himself 'Was it…moss growing on the north side…or on the south side? I can't remember' Yugi groaned and slightly hit his head 'Come on Yugi! Think!'

Yugi then tensed when he heard rustling; spinning on the spot his eyes went around the foliage but failed to spot anyone at all, he remembered how dark and secretive it was when Yami kidnapped him, and it was all repeating again. Yugi backed up slightly but kept looking around, still expecting a monster of some sort to jump out at him and drag him away.

'W-Whose t-there?' Yugi called out rather foolishly knowing that the person would have to be equally dumb to answer the question.

Yugi backed some more before hitting into another body as arms went around his chest, Yugi let out a scream and tried to wriggle free but his face was held rather roughly and he was forced to look up into Yami's deep crimson eyes.

'You are so dead' He commented before his eyes fell lower to Yugi's knee 'You're bleeding…'

'Please' Yugi begged as tears streamed down his face 'Please just let me go home!'

Yami only growled and tugged Yugi along relentlessly the teen could only sob some more as he was forced back in the direction he had just come, going back to his prison again and no amount of screaming was going to save him.

Once they came back to the mansion Yami shoved Yugi through the door and shut it tightly, Yugi flinched at the slam but was shoved into the kitchen again by Yami 'S-Stop you're hurting me' Yugi whimpered as he rubbed his shoulder that Yami had been pushing 'I-I'm sorry-'

Yami then grabbed Yugi, turning him around forcefully before plunging his fangs into Yugi's neck. Yugi's eyes widened and he let out a loud scream as he felt the familiar burning sensation go through his body once again, tears spilling out of his eyes as he prayed his arms would've worked so he could try and peel Yami off him but it was useless, his body unresponsive to Yugi.

Yami gave a low growl at Yugi's screaming and bit down on his neck harder to try and warn him to be silent, but it only made Yugi scream louder and tears streamed down his face, feeling his body go painfully numb.

'You!' Yugi was then dropped and he looked up as Kaiba pushed Yami into a wall, rather forcefully as cracks appeared in the wall where Yami was shoved into 'What the hell are you doing? You're draining him dry!'

Yami didn't answer and only forced Kaiba off him before running out, blood smeared around his mouth with Kaiba calling after him. Yugi felt his eyelids grow heavy and glanced up at Kaiba as the world started to grow dark.

'Tch. Just wait until you come back!' Kaiba then turned to Yugi and walked closer, but by then the teen had already passed out.

*******************************End of chapter 5******************************

The answer to the question: One chapter! Yes I'm that bad.

Yugi really is a danger magnet isn't he? First being kidnapped, then being bitten by Bakura and Marik, then being bitten by Yami. Next thing we know is he'll get bitten by Joey!

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	6. Born with anger

Let's see the after effect of Yami's biting.

Goodies!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6-Born with anger<p>

Yugi only began to feel his body again the next day, round about midday which was good for the teen as he was beginning to get annoyed with his hunger and he didn't mind going on a food scraping again in the kitchen. Yugi groaned as he forced his stiff legs down the stairs, grumbling to himself about Yami biting his neck and making him feel stiff and achy.

Yugi then turned to the kitchen and gasped when he saw Yami, Yami turned and gave Yugi a scowl as he held a paintbrush in his hand and a paint tin sat next to him, Yugi stared to it before turning to the wall and seeing Yami had tried to paint over the cracks he and Kaiba had caused.

'Yami…I don't think-'

'Look' Yami growled making Yugi twitch 'Last night…I haven't eaten for a while and…you didn't cover up your cut well…and I just…I couldn't help it. I don't know why, maybe I'm not a good vampire or something…I just get so frustrated and with Kaiba yelling at me…what I mean is…I-'

'Yami' Yugi jumped and looked up at Kaiba standing by his side 'Are you stupid or something? I told you to fill the cracks and then paint over it, not paint over it and try to skip the job'.

Yami growled and threw the brush in the tin 'Then you can do it!' Yami snarled as he marched past them before a few seconds later the door slammed hard.

'Stupid…' Kaiba sighed and ran his hand through his hair 'I need a drink. Far too early to be arguing'.

* * *

><p>'So…has Yami always got a bad temper?' Yugi asked as he fixed the cracks in the wall.<p>

'Hmm...I suppose so' Kaiba answered as he sat back in the chair and drank a glass of wine 'Probably not as a human, but I never met him as a human'.

'So it's a vampire thing?' Yugi frowned as he never knew he would feel so easy uttering the word vampire.

'Most definitely'.

'Umm…how does a vampire get…that much anger then?' Yugi then reached down to pick up the paintbrush 'As much as I know from the books I read. Vampires get bitten and then they just…walk around like a human…I know they have super strength and speed but I don't see how it fits…'

'Maybe you should stop reading books and look into reality' Kaiba sighed as he draped his arm over the back of the chair 'It's hard to explain'.

'Please…try…i-if you want to'.

'Hmm…well when we're first "bitten" we end up in a deep sleep'.

'A sleep?' Yugi repeated.

'Yes. It lasts to forty to eighty years'.

'Uhh…wow…that long?'

'Mmhmm. It's basically a phase where our blood slows down, our organs stop and it's a process of us stop living yet we're still walking around like zombies' Yugi gave a small smile and glanced back at Kaiba as he sighed 'That's where the anger builds up'.

'How?'

'Being alive and then going to dead isn't exactly pain free. And when someone feels pain they become scared, confused and angry. That's where it comes from'.

'Is the pain that bad?'

'Hmm…it's like being thrown into a pit of lava and then being cut into tiny squares, and seeing as a guy, it's also like having your balls in a vice'.

Yugi grimaced and nodded 'That…sounds horrible…and Yami is feeling this pain?'

'No' Yugi turned to Kaiba as he put his empty wine glass aside 'You only feel the pain when you're in the deep sleep, when you wake up it's completely gone. However the pain is…great that it becomes part of your subconscious, you wake up but you think that you're still in the pain, when you're actually not'.

'Oh…I see. That would make sense. Does it…pass?'

'Eventually' Kaiba crossed his leg over slightly 'About…a thousand years'.

'A thousand years! How old is Yami then?'

'About five hundred. He's half way'.

'Oh…and Marik and Bakura?'

'They're about eight hundred to nine hundred; they're slowly getting out of it'.

'And you and Anzu?'

'Anzu is a few years younger than me. And I'm not going to tell you my age, you can ask Anzu if you want but I won't tell her age if she doesn't want you to know'.

Yugi then frowned in thought 'But…Marik, Bakura and Yami are okay?'

'I don't care about them'.

'Oh…okay' Yugi bit his lip and put the lid over the tin 'Say Kaiba…'

'What?'

'You were drinking wine…and I saw there was food in the fridge…who eats the food and stuff in the house?'

'Me and Anzu do. We're different from the normal average vampire. We don't necessarily need to drink blood as we can eat and drink like normal humans, but only for once a month, it satisfies our hunger for that time'.

"Explains why all the food seems to be out of date" Yugi thought with a small smile 'Okay…maybe we can get it out of him?'

Kaiba frowned and looked up at him 'What are you talking about?'

'Yami. With his anger, maybe there's a way to…channel it out of him?'

'I thought that Marik and Bakura would provide a good way of channelling for him, but if he wasn't such a sore loser when they beat him up…'

Yugi gave a small smile 'Umm…i-if it's okay with you…I can…try something out…'

'Sure' Kaiba stood up and walked to the door 'Just make sure you don't interfere with me or my work'.

'Yes Kaiba' Yugi watched the male walk out before picking up the items.

'Although' Yugi looked back as Kaiba turned back to him 'It was strange'.

'What was strange?'

'Yami…usually when he does something wrong he takes his motorcycle and leaves for a few days. However this time he left his bike and came back the next morning…he never does that…'

'Oh…' Yugi watched Kaiba walk away before looking down at the items in his arms "Before Kaiba came in…what Yami said…it sounded like he kinda…was apologising…"

* * *

><p>When Yugi had finished with Yami's job of fixing the wall he tidied away the items Yami had tried to use before getting to work, he poked his head in most of the doors before finding two large pillows and some thick string that he could use, he sat himself on the sofa and tied the two pillows tightly together before frowning.<p>

'Wouldn't it hurt if you hit the string?' Yugi mused and gave the string a light punch 'Doesn't hurt…but I suppose they wouldn't be hitting it that light'.

Yugi bit his lip and tried a harder punch accidentally knocking it out of his hands, Yugi quickly got up onto his feet and picked up the pillows before hearing a chuckle, Yugi squeaked and turned around to see Yami leaning on the door that lead to the living room.

'That was pathetically funny' Yami commented before shrugging his shoulders 'What are you trying to do?'

'I was…trying to make a punching bag' Yugi explained and held it up to show Yami 'I…thought you might like it'.

'Me? Why would I want two pillows tied to each other?'

'My friend once said to me that if you've got a surplus of anger then the best way to get rid of it is to punch the stuffing out of a pillow and not someone's face'.

Yami then frowned 'What are you talking about?'

'K-Kaiba said that you're full of anger and pain' Yugi hid behind his pillows as Yami turned to glare at him 'A-And I thought…you might like a way to channel it out aside from fighting Marik and Bakura…a-and since I can't actually buy a punching bag…I tried my best'.

Yami hummed for a few moments before punching the pillows hard that it made Yugi tumble to the floor; Yami couldn't help but laugh loudly as Yugi rubbed his pained legs from his fall. Yami hugged his middle and turned away.

'It got me cheered up!' Yami chortled before someone hit him on the head making him growl again.

'I can hear you laughing from upstairs' Kaiba scolded 'So shut up'.

'Fine' Yami snarled and turned away with his arms crossed.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and turned to Yugi with the same scolding look 'I've had word with the heads and we'll get an interview tomorrow, sharp and early, think you can get up early?'

'U-Uhh…I-I guess…where are we going?'

'To the head vampires of this area. You can't stay here without them knowing, at least without being killed'.

'Oh…uhh…okay…' Yugi shrugged his shoulders lightly 'If you say it's important I guess it is'.

Kaiba nodded before turning to Yami 'You're coming too'.

'What? Why? I don't have anything to do with it!'

'You-! You brought him here he is technically your responsibility!'

'Damn! I wish I didn't think of it!'

'Likewise but you did and you're going whether you like it or not. And not on your damn contraption'.

Yami gawped at Kaiba as the male carried on up the stairs again 'It is not a contraption! It's a motorcycle! Damnit Kaiba don't ignore me!' Yami heard the door shut and growled 'Don't dis my bike!'

Yugi then hugged the pillows tightly as he stared at the angry Yami 'Di…did I do something wrong?'

'No' Yami mumbled.

'Oh…who are these…heads I'm going to see?'

Yami sighed heavily and turned to him 'Give me a few more punches on those pillows and I'll try to explain the best I can'.

Yugi nodded and held the pillows up 'Please…try not to hurt me like last time…'

Yami only grinned as an answer and walked closer to the teen.

*******************************End of chapter 6******************************

Somehow this explanation of vampires seems…familiar…yet I can't think of anything.

Probably just me heh.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	7. The league of vampires

We're off to see the heads, the wonderful heads indeed!

That could mean so many things…

* * *

><p>Chapter 7-The league of vampires<p>

Yugi was sleeping peacefully in his bed, once again curled up tightly under the covers from the lack of heat. It was calm, quiet, and just the perfect early morning Yugi liked, that was until something wet, rough, and cold was forced up his shirt.

Yugi gasped and sat up and quickly scrambled up his shirt to take out a sopping wet cloth, he didn't miss Yami's laughing and turned to the male who was in hysterics at Yugi's sudden wake up call.

'Yami?' Yugi rubbed his eyes and looked out the window 'W-What time is it?'

'Five' Yami replied as he fought off the last of his sniggers.

'Fi-Five? Why did you wake me up then?'

'Kaiba said bright and early, our appointment is at seven and it's a fair few hours rive' Yami then turned to the door 'And we're leaving in half an hour'.

'What?' Yugi then pushed the covers back and jumped out of bed 'Why didn't you wake me sooner?'

Yami only gave a shrug of his shoulders before walking out, Yugi sighed but quickly made his bed before rushing around and hoped he wouldn't make the others late and cause Kaiba to get angry.

* * *

><p>Kaiba stood at the door one arm was crossed across his chest while his other hand twirled a pair of keys around his fingers while he watched everyone get ready to go out, mainly Yugi who was rushing around trying to make himself look presentable for being seen by the head vampires.<p>

Yami had tried to explain it to Yugi the previous day through his pillow boxing training, but it was full of insults and resent, but Yugi was sure he got most of it. The vampire heads-as Yami called them as well as other things-were like government to the vampire community in a certain area, Yugi and the other included. They were disguised as a firm, having a good amount of vampires working all the time to make sure they were selling out and keeping a good cover, though Yami wasn't sure what they exactly did as Kaiba never talked much about work. While the undercover vampires worked on the lower levels on the higher levels the vampire council made sure everything was moving smoothly in the world and sorted out any problems needed, and Yugi was one of the many problems they had. Humans were allowed to mix with vampires, as long as they were registered to keep track on and were approved of by the council; however Yugi's future didn't look bright as he was forced into the vampire world without authorisation.

Kaiba looked up as Yugi rushed down the stairs and lightly tripped on the stairs before stumbling in front of Kaiba and looking sheepishly up at him. Kaiba raised a brow before taking in his plain appearance.

'Not going to even make yourself look decent?' Kaiba asked as he moved slightly so Anzu could walk outside.

'Umm…I-I don't…have any other clothes' Yugi stuttered embarrassed by that fact.

'Hmm…hey Anzu!' Kaiba turned to the female as she played with a long light pink and white dress 'When we come back take Yugi out to buy some more clothes, he's going to end up like a dirty rat before long'.

'Yes Kaiba…' Anzu replied quietly and carried on playing with her clothes so it went in a certain direction.

'Ah…t-thank you' Yugi gave a small bow before sidling past Kaiba to step outside.

'What the hell Yami!' Kaiba shouted making Yugi squeak and jump.

Yugi turned around to see Yami walking down the stairs with thudding of his heavy boots. Yami wore a black tank top with two long chains hung from the shoulders and curling around his shoulders, tight matching pants with a large belt-more chains hanging from his waist and cleverly hooked around his belt so it wouldn't fall off-heavy boots clamped around his trousers with scuff marks on them and the odd dark jewellery was here and there on his arms.

'What?' Yami asked as he stopped on the second step.

'You are going now where like that' Kaiba snarled 'You look like a thug'.

'And what if I am?'

Kaiba glared at him 'In case you can't get it through your thick skull we are going to see the vampire council. They'll be in their graves at the sight of you!'

Yami then laughed 'Then I'm definitely going like this!' Kaiba only gave a low growl noise 'Hey, what happened to my rights? Don't I have a right to express myself? I'm expressing myself right now'.

'He's got a point there Kaiba' Anzu added making Kaiba sigh and turn.

'Fine. We'll be any later if we argue'.

Yami smirked and jumped on the last step so it made an echoing bang before walking out the door and shutting it behind it. Yugi watched Kaiba go round the side of the house with a curious frown before turning to Anzu and Yami who waited.

'Umm…h-how are we going to get there?' Yugi asked quietly, not liking the thought of having to be carried or taking Yami's motorcycle.

Then there was a roar and Yugi turned to see a black BMW pull up by their sides, Yugi stared at his reflection in the deep black colour on the sides before the window rolled down and Kaiba looked up at them.

'Get in' He ordered and sat back in the driver's seat.

Anzu quickly took the passenger seat in the front leaving Yugi and Yami to sit in the back, Yugi didn't have any quarrel with it and gladly sat in the seat behind Kaiba, Yugi smiled as he looked around at the clean and rather soft interior. He remembered his friend always talking about these types of cars, claiming he would never get one as jerks always bought the car.

'Your car sucks' Yami commented as he sat next to Yugi and shut the door.

'I could say the same about your motorcycle' Kaiba retorted and got the car moving 'You fuss over that thing like it was your girlfriend. You'd probably sleep with it if it wasn't so weird'.

'Yeah well…you'd sleep with yourself if you could'.

'At least I would be doing it with something human, you'd be doing it with some inanimate'.

Yami opened his mouth to say something but only ended mumbling something under his breath and looked out the window in a sulk. Yugi ended up smiling and looking out the window as they drove in silence, the scenery zoomed past the teen and yet it seemed peacefully, the dim early morning light the absence of anyone else on the road. Before Yugi knew it his eyes had closed again and he was asleep.

* * *

><p>'Shall I stick something cold on him again?' Yami's voice questioned rather eagerly.<p>

'Like what?' Anzu queried 'There isn't anything around here'.

'I could give him a wet willy'.

'A what?'

'It's where you lick your finger and then stick it in someone else's ears'.

'Eww! Don't do that Yami'.

Yugi groaned quietly before fluttering his eyes open, he looked up to see a bright morning light and Yami and Anzu leaning over him, behind them was what looked like a skyscraper with many reflective windows.

'Huh…?' Yugi managed to mutter before he was over taken by a yawn.

'Hey, welcome back' Anzu greeted with a smile 'You fell asleep on the journey'.

'Oh…I-I haven't made us late have I?'

'No, Kaiba's already gone inside to say we're here'.

'Oh…right' Yugi then took off his seatbelt and slipped out the car.

Once Yugi was out Anzu shut the door behind him and locked the car, Yugi looked around the city they had stopped in, it was large and filled with tall rising buildings into the sky and a lot of streets that lead nowhere. Yugi then looked down to see Anzu and Yami walking into the large office like building so Yugi quickly followed them inside.

The interior was a light blue colour and it had a sense of business to it, a few soft chairs were to the walls for people to sit and rest or wait, small tables between them so they could put their items on them. A few exotic plants were placed to fill up the corners with their bright lavish green colours and their bright coloured pots. Kaiba was at the desk talking to a young girl, she wore a dark blue suit and was trying to tell Kaiba something but the male wasn't going to listen to her anytime soon.

Yugi walked alongside Yami quietly 'Is she a human?' Yugi asked in a whisper.

'Probably. Looks delicious though' Yami hummed with a lick of his lips.

'I don't care if they aren't ready, we're here and we're going up there' Kaiba demanded.

'Please sir, take a seat and I'll tell you when they are ready for you' The girl tried to calm him down.

'You either tell them we're here now or I'll go up and introduce myself personally'.

She stared at Kaiba before turning to the phone and dialling a few numbers, Yami smirked and leaned on the desk 'I'm the nicer sexier of the lot' Yami flirted only to yelp when Kaiba grabbed one of his bangs and pulled him away.

'Don't tempt me to castrate you' Kaiba warned lowly as Yami tried to pull his hair out of Kaiba's hand.

The girl talked on the phone for a few moments before putting it down and turning to them 'You may go up and wait'.

'Thank you' Kaiba then let go of Yami's hair and pushed him in the direction of the elevator followed by Anzu and Yugi as they boarded the elevator and went up.

Kaiba stood close by the door with his arms crossed, Yami leaned on one side of the wall and played with his chains, Anzu stood by Yugi's side and also waited for the elevator to stop. Yugi couldn't help but feel awkward at the situation, and it didn't help with the pleasing elevator music either.

Yami sighed and glanced at Yugi before smirking 'Yugi, you okay with small spaces?' Yami asked.

'Huh? Oh…yes. It's not a bother to me'.

'Well that's good. I wouldn't want you freaking out if we got stuck in here'.

Yugi paled slightly and shook his head 'W-We won't…w-will we?'

'We might do' Yami smirked as he twirled his bang around his finger 'It has already happened here before…it was such a tragedy…'

'W-Why? W-What happened?'

'Well there was a group of people in the elevator, four like now, and then the elevators stopped working. And one guy, he couldn't take the small cramped space of the elevator; he started to sweat, and pant and get dizzy before he couldn't take it. He pried open the elevator door and tried to get out onto the level they had stopped at, but then the elevators started working and he fell down to the bottom, and the last thing he saw was the elevator come crashing down on top of him and there was a deadly crack of his body flattening under the heavy weight' Yami smirked when he saw Yugi's pale face 'But as long as you don't mind small spaces I'm sure you'll be fine'.

'Yami' Kaiba spoke up making Yugi twitch 'I'm going to tell you two things that makes that story completely nonsense. One; If the elevators did stop, there is no way of prying the doors open or getting out. Two; you took that story from a movie you and the other two snuck in the see'.

'Spoil my fun!' Yami whined and glared at the wall.

'Still wasn't very nice' Anzu scolded and looked as the doors open, Yugi lightly jogged out and took a deep breath before looking around the corridor.

There was many glass offices that Yugi looked through, some people were working at computers and on phones while others were discussing with someone else about something important. At the end of the corridor were two large walnut doors with a few seats by the side. Kaiba marched right to the door so the rest followed, claiming a chair to sit on while they waited.

'Is this going to be quick?' Yami asked as he leaned against the wall 'I have other important things to do'.

'Depends' Kaiba replied.

Yami sighed and rolled his eyes, finally falling silent as they waited. They waited a few more minutes before the doors opened and a young secretary walked out to them, she quickly scrolled through her papers she held before looking at them.

'Mr. Kaiba?' She questioned looking at the brunette before turning to Yugi 'Pleading the case of Yugi Mutou correct?'

'That's us' Kaiba answered and stood up.

'Will all who are a part of this case please enter, the council will see you now'.

Kaiba gave a small nod and watched the secretary walk back inside. Yami gave a heavy sigh but lifted himself off the wall and followed Kaiba inside as well, Yugi bit his lip as he could feel his heart beating fast before Anzu held his hand.

'Don't worry' She reassured quietly 'I know you'll do just fine'.

Yugi nodded before standing up and following them inside, looking back as the doors were shut behind him. The room itself looked very dark despite the large windows that showed the city, but Yugi guessed it was because they were facing away from the sun. The secretary stood at the end of the tables where four men sat, they all looked more like they should had died many years ago, tight skin and bones in a suit was all Yugi could see but he didn't dare say it out loud.

The woman passed out papers to the elderly men to which they took and peered at for a few moments before looking up at the three of them.

'Which one of you is the human?' The man on the far left queried.

Yugi bit his lip but stepped forwards 'M-Me sir…' He then added a bow out of politeness.

'He's so small' The middle man commented 'He's not a normal human is he?'

'There is…' The other man spoke and turned to him 'There is a lot of that…dwarfism or something isn't there?'

'Ah…'

The man on the right put on some glasses as he read and blinked a little at the clearness it created 'You are pleading a two-four-seven; ownership of a human correct Mr. Kaiba?'

'That is correct' Kaiba said and pulled Yugi back to his spot between the two males.

'And this…Mr. Mutou agrees with the terms of this agreement correct?'

'Uhh…I…I don't know what the terms are' Yugi whispered quietly in shame.

'The terms are simple' The elderly man sat back in his chair and watched as the secretary moved closer to Yugi and handed him a piece of paper which said "Terms of agreement" at the top 'You are not allowed to reveal our secret to the human kind, you must always obey your owner at all times. If you wish to leave your owner for reasons stated below you must put your case in at the number given and must have solid proof of whatever the reason may be. You must give blood to your owner and to whomever he says may touch you whenever he wishes. You are not allowed to go home unless completely trusted with the truth, you are not allowed to contact anyone without completely trusted and you are not allowed out of your new home on your own' He then gave a sigh and waved his hand 'The rest is in the details'.

'Oh…um…y-yes I agree with that then…'

'Good' The secretary then gave him a piece of paper to which he shakily scribbled down on 'Who was the one to bring the boy?' The male asked as he continued to scribble down.

'Me' Yami said then when getting a nudge from Kaiba he added 'Sir'.

'Very well…' He continued writing for a while before he turned the paper so it faced them 'Sign here, both of you'.

Yugi walked closer with Yami by his side, letting the male sign first before taking hold of the pen and letting his trembling hand sign the space as well. Despite his nervous look Yugi was actually quite relieved, he thought that the trial would be more brutal making Yugi look like the victim that was going to have to be permanently silent, but he wasn't going to let his guard down until he was back in the car and away from the place. When Yugi had finished signing the papers there was a loud bang making him jump up and turn to the person intruding.

'Is this going to take long?' A young male questioned 'I have that damn traitor and I know he's going to make a break for it soon'.

One of the elderly's held up his hand 'Very well your highness, these people have just finished and were on his way'.

The man turned to them before turning to Yugi and kept his eyes fixed on the teen. He was roughly the same age as Yami was-or more what his appearance looked like-with large muscles growing out of his arms and his chest the shirt he wore was straining a little under the mass. He looked like any typical teen; wearing a black shirt with some scruffy jeans and wild black hair, yet when the elders called him "highness" Yugi decided that he had to be a king or a prince at least. Yugi stared back at the deep red eyes as he moved closer to the teen.

'A human eh?' He questioned and cupped Yugi's chin to turn his head from side to side 'Name?'

'U-Umm…Y-Yugi' Yugi stuttered and looked down once he let go of Yugi's chin.

'And he's mine' Yami snarled trying to warn off the male.

He simply rose his brow at Yami 'Then you wouldn't mind if I borrowed him for a moment for a chat right?' He questioned slipping his arm around Yugi's shoulder and guiding him out 'I'll send the traitor up right now council'.

Yugi wasn't sure what to do as he lead Yugi out the room and down the corridor so the other three couldn't hear them, had he done something wrong? He was a royal of some sort, had he offended the male somehow?

He talked on a mobile, ordering someone to bring another person up while he brushed his long black hair behind his ear before pocketing his phone and turning to Yugi 'So…Yugi…you look like a decent human being'.

'A-Ah yes…y-your highness…'

He gave a chuckle 'My name is Prince Sorato Katayama. But please, just call me Sorato'.

'Umm…o-okay…Sorato…'

Sorato gave a smile and a nod 'Good…you just accepted no?'

'Oh, yes…i-it was…very quick I thought it was going to be longer…'

'Those things usually take quickly. So, you're a blood bag to those…' He glanced at the three who were talking to each other and glancing at them slightly 'Cheerful people now?'

'B-Blood bag? Oh…you mean…'

'Someone who they feed off of yes, it's a shame though' He let his fingers caress up and down Yugi's neck making him bite his lip at the cold touch 'You have a beautiful slender neck…'

Yugi blushed to a light pink and ended up nodding 'U-Umm…t-thank you…'

Sorato gave a smile and took his hand away 'I'm very busy at the moment but…when I'm not busy and you're settled in with your family…would you like to come visit me?'

'V-Visit you? B-But why…?'

'I think you and I can get along nicely…besides I'd like to know more about you. What do you say?'

'Umm…o-okay then…'

Sorato smiled again and lightly placed his hand against Yugi's cheek, rubbing his thumb over the skin 'Take care until then Yugi' He whispered before walking off into one of the offices and leaving Yugi blushing to a mad red colour and Yami yelling at him, saying he wanted to leave quickly before he murdered Kaiba.

*******************************End of chapter 7******************************

So…Yugi's made an interesting impression eh? Hmm…

I wonder what's gonna happen next…something that isn't there…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	8. Boyfriends or not

Chapter eight…

And love makes an entrance.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8-Boyfriends or not<p>

Yugi sat in the back seat with Yami as Kaiba drove them home, he couldn't shake the pink colour to his cheeks as he lightly stroked over his skin, a thought about Sorato going through his mind as he did so. He glanced to Yami before reaching out to tug on one of his chains, catching his attention and pulling him closer so they could whisper to each other.

'Yami…what…do you know of the prince?' Yugi asked in a whisper.

'That he's an idiot?' Yami whispered back.

'No…I-I mean…do you know if…he likes…you know' Yami shook his head making Yugi blush even darker 'M-Men?'

Yami stared at Yugi before smirking, and then sniggering before it turned to a full loud laugh making Kaiba look at them in the rear view mirror, seeing Yami hugging his middle while laughing and Yugi scooting back to his seat embarrassed.

'What the hell are you laughing about?' Kaiba questioned.

'Oh…nothing' Yami replied with the smirk and the odd sniggers now and then.

* * *

><p>When they got back home, it didn't take too long for the vampires to resume their usual routine while Yugi sat on the sofa, his hand crept up to his cheek to touch it lightly as he thought back to Sorato. He wasn't sure what to make of the males touches and invitation towards Yugi; did the prince really have feelings to Yugi? And what about Yugi? He never really thought much about love or other people; it was one of those things he thought he'd be already prepared for, now it was hitting him straight in the face and from a guy no less, Yugi wasn't ready to make a decision about what sexuality he was yet, but then who could Yugi talk to it about? Kaiba? Yami?<p>

Then there was a loud bang which made Yugi squeak and look over the back of the sofa to see Bakura storming in and Marik following him.

'Oh come on Bakura' Marik made a grab for his hand 'Don't be such a pansy'.

Bakura then turned and kicked Marik hard in the stomach, forcing him off Bakura's hand into the door. Marik grunted before watching Bakura storm up the stairs before finally slamming a bedroom door, Marik groaned before spotting Yugi who was watching their commotion before turning to the garage and shutting himself inside.

* * *

><p>Yugi waited a few hours before coming to Bakura's room; he then sucked a deep breath before knocking on the door, waiting for an answer.<p>

'Who the hell is it?' Bakura's voice growled.

'M-Me' Yugi stuttered.

There was short silence between them before Yugi heard an answer 'You may come in…'

Yugi opened the door and slipped inside, Bakura laid on his bed on his side so he faced the wall, Yugi bit his lip and looked around the bare room before clearing his throat to make sure Bakura was listening.

'I…I'm a good listener…so if you want to talk about it…'

'I don't' Bakura growled.

'Okay…'

More silence passed between Bakura sighed 'It's Marik's fault'.

'You don't have to talk about it' Yugi reassured.

'I want to!' Bakura snapped making Yugi flinch 'We went out to this club…Marik wanted me to dance like all night so I just…sat at this table and watched him dance. And then he dragged this…slut with him and started dancing with her!'

Yugi bit his lip, knowing he was going to say the wrong thing 'But…don't people dance with each other?'

Bakura then sat up making Yugi flinch at his angry frown 'Do you know how he was dancing?' Yugi shook his head and cringed when Bakura got up and walked behind Yugi before pulling his waist into Bakura's crotch, making the teen squeak and blush red, glad that Bakura let go quickly and returned to his bed 'That's how it was like…'

'O-Oh…r-right…I-I guess I could understand…'

'Hmph' Bakura hit his head on the pillow 'I don't mind him flirting a little…but…you know, when you're with someone you're with someone…'

Yugi tilted his head 'Are…you and Marik dating then?'

Bakura blushed faint and hid his face in the pillow some more 'Don't be stupid! Me and Marik…we're just…what's the word…? Sex partners…that's all. Nothing more and nothing less'.

'Oh…I see…' Yugi then fiddled with his hands 'Do…you love him?'

Silence once again passed them, Yugi felt uncomfortable as Bakura laid still on his bed and didn't even make a sound. Then Bakura gave a heavy sigh before grumbling 'I don't want to talk anymore'.

Yugi nodded his head madly 'I-I'll go…umm…give you some space' Yugi backed to the door quietly before letting himself out and shutting it behind him, feeling rather relieved that he was out of Bakura's tense room but unsettled about Bakura's and Marik's argument but decided to get both sides of the story and walked down the stairs to the garage.

Yugi listened to the garage door carefully, hearing the odd clink of tools within the room, Yugi bit his lip before knocking on the door and hearing Marik answer for him to enter. Yugi opened the door before peeking inside; Marik was knelt to the floor working on one of the motorcycles, black stains were over his fingers and hands and his shirt seemed to have been lost during his fixing as it hung on the handle of the motorcycle he was working on. He looked up at Yugi before smiling and turning back to the vehicle.

'What can I do for you?' Marik questioned as he carried on turning something.

'Oh…just…wanted to see how you were…' Yugi replied vaguely as he moved closer to sit next to Marik and watch what he was doing 'I mean…after yours and Bakura's…return home…'

'Yeah. I'm guessing you'd want all the juicy gossip'.

Yugi gave a small smile as he carried on watching the male before his eyes turned to Marik's arm. He had noticed the males burnt mark before but never really found it appropriate to ask about it-after all, who would want to talk about a burnt mark?-It seemed to go from his wrist right up to his shoulder. Bumpy and rough looking, it didn't seem like something anyone would want to show off, Marik however didn't seem to mind about it being exposed and only caught Yugi staring when he reached over to pick up another tool.

'You want to ask about it?' He asked making Yugi squeak and look away 'Go on, I dare you to ask about it'.

Yugi couldn't help but let the words stumble out 'H-How did you get your burn Marik?'

'Beauty in it?' Marik chuckled as he quickly glanced at it 'Got it…hmm…nearly about the age I am so…eight…seven hundred years ago…'

'A-All that time? W-What did you do?'

'You know vampires are weak to sunlight right?'

Yugi looked to him confused 'B-But…you all walk around in the day time…I-I've seen you…'

'Well we can walk around in it, but we're still weak to it' Seeing Yugi's confused face Marik chuckled 'We have a special oil that blocks out the sunlight to our skin…sort of like sun cream for humans, it helps you stop getting burnt from the sun. Same for us except ours is more life potential…'

'Oh…' Yugi turned to his arm 'S-So how did you…?'

'I was young…and stupid…I didn't believe anyone when they said it was dangerous…so I tested it myself…stuck my arm in some sunlight without oil and...voilà, one crisp arm to remind me that everyone else is right'.

'Did…it hurt?'

'Yeah…like a bitch. I was on the verge of crying my eyes out-But Marik Ishtar never cries his eyes out…just so you know…'

'Right' Yugi smiled some more as he watched Marik mumble to himself about the motorcycle 'Bakura's…really upset you danced with someone else…'

'Yeah…I know…he's always like this…'

'This isn't the first time?'

'Nah' Marik sighed and sat back 'I…guess I flirt with a couple of people in a bar, but I don't take it anywhere! I mean…I call them sexy or beautiful and maybe a flick of the cheek or a dance that's it…' Marik rolled his eyes in thought 'Sometimes' He added 'I might've…accidentally done it on a few occasions, but that's beside the point. He flipped out unreasonably…and you saw he kicked me!'

'But Marik…you shouldn't really cheat on a person…it's unmoral…'

'I ain't cheating on no one, I ain't dating anyone, and therefore I can't be cheating'.

'So…you don't consider Bakura to be your boyfriend?'

'No. Catching Bakura is like…hmm…like catching smoke…impossible to collect…'

'Unless you have a balloon…' Yugi pointed out.

'Yeah maybe, but I don't have one' Marik stood up and picked up a cloth to wipe his hands 'Besides…it's not like Bakura will agree to being my boyfriend. If he does I'll give up my flirting days for good'.

'Right…' Yugi then stood up and smiled at him 'Thanks anyway Marik'.

'What for? Telling you about my wonderful burn or for giving you an idea to hook us up together?' Marik turned to show his smirk to the guilty teen 'Trust me Yugi, you're not the first to try and coax us back together and as I've said to everyone else just back off. We'll say sorry when we're good and ready…give or take a few days'.

'Yeah…w-well I was supposed to go shopping with Anzu anyway…so…umm…I'll see you later Marik'.

'Likewise'.

Yugi left Marik to his motorcycle and once he was outside the garage he gave another sigh, he did think it was a little too obvious to try and think of a way to get them to say sorry to each other, it wasn't like in the movies.

'Hey Yugi' Yugi looked up to see Anzu walk down the stairs 'I got some money off Kaiba for shopping…you want to come?'

'Yes…okay' Yugi answered and looked down at the clothes he had been wearing for the few days he was there. He tried to push out the fact that he was wearing unwashed clothes, but the thought about having new soft clothes brought a smile on his face.

'We'll probably be carrying a lot…maybe we can ask one of the boys to come with us' Anzu then looked up as Yami quickly turned after hearing that having wanted to walk past them 'Yami, you'll be coming with us'.

A groan left Yami 'I don't want to! It's boring!'

'Well we need your help one way or another'.

'Ask Marik or Bakura!'

'They're in a mood so I can't' Anzu walked over to him and grabbed the scruff of his shirt before dragging him to the front door 'Besides, I'm sure fresh air will do you good'.

Yami only groaned more but managed to wriggle out of Anzu's grip and follow her obediently, Yugi gave a small smile but followed the two vampires out into the fresh air, walking with them through the woods.

* * *

><p>"They're so strange" Yugi thought as he held the jumper tightly in his hands "It's like…they both have feelings for each other…but they don't want to admit it…maybe they're scared" Yugi then held the jumper to his face and lightly closed his eyes "They're scared of each other…not knowing the other one also feels the same…it's such a unfortunate outcome for the two…a sad one as well".<p>

'I take it you like that shirt' Yami commented breaking Yugi from his thoughts.

Yugi squeaked and took the shirt away from his face with a deep red colour 'I-I was thinking! I-I wasn't concentrating! I-I won't get into trouble for it will I?'

Yami raised his brow and shook his head 'Do you want it or not?' Yami asked again.

Yugi looked at it before nodding 'Yes…I-I need a lot of winter clothes…'

'Okay then' Yami then took the shirt off and hung it with the other clothes that draped over his arm. Yami was helping Yugi choose clothes while Anzu decided to do the food shopping, they planned to meet up at the shop Anzu was at, Yugi tried to keep quiet as he could see that Yami was not pleased by the arrangements.

Yugi looked to Yami and the clothes on his arm 'A-Are you sure you don't want a trolley or something?' Yugi asked in a whisper 'Y-You're arm must be aching…'

'I'll be fine' Yami mumbled and pushed Yugi forwards 'Just get it over and done with okay?'

'Y-Yes…okay…'

Yugi tried to look through the clothes much quicker as he could feel Yami scowling at him, like he was telling Yugi mentally that he either hurried up or he was going to make Yugi's life hell. Yugi quickly picked up a few more clothes before saying he was finished and followed Yami to the checkout.

They stood in silence as they watched the woman scan the clothes and checking Yami out no and again, but Yami either didn't notice her or he wasn't interested in flirting with her at the moment. Yugi bit his lip before he glanced up at Yami 'Y-Yami?'

'Mmm?'

'Do you…think Bakura and Marik love each other?'

Yami then broke out a smile, Yugi smiled as well thinking Yami was on his side of thinking before he uttered 'Hell no'.

Yugi stared in confusion 'W-Why not?'

'Because it's Marik and Bakura. It's like asking if a tiger loves a deer. Just not going to happen'.

Yugi shuffled his feet lightly as he picked up a few bags of clothes 'You make it sound like they have no hearts…like monsters…'

Yami paid the girl, giving her a small frown when he saw her love gazed eyes before grabbing the rest of the bags 'And you think we're not?' Yami muttered before walking past Yugi and to the shop door.

Yugi lingered behind him 'Fair point' Yugi mumbled.

Yugi watched Yami as they walked down the street, Yugi noticed how all the girls Yami walked past seemed to take their interest from whatever they were doing, it reminded the teen of a film that he couldn't remember the name of. Yugi then bit his lip before jogging over to Yami 'Say Yami…if I told you someone loved you…would you believe me?'

'No' Yami answered.

'What about Marik? Would he do you think?'

'Probably…millions of girls have told him they love him…usually follows their lead for the night…'

'Good' Yugi then blushed lightly when Yami raised his brow 'U-Umm…not in that way…'

Yami stared at Yugi for a few moments before looking off 'You're crazy'.

Yugi couldn't help but nod in agreement even though he would've argued against Joey if he said that, now however he had a quick plan and prayed that somehow it would work.

* * *

><p>Bakura looked up when he heard a knock on the bedroom door a few hours later; he frowned lightly before answering 'Yeah?'<p>

The door opened slightly and Yugi poked his head out the door with a shy grin 'Hey…you feeling any better?'

'No'.

'Uhh…right' Yugi rubbed the back of his neck 'W-Well…would you like to come out somewhere with me for a few hours? F-For fresh air and to clear your mind'.

Bakura then raised his brow 'Are you asking me out on a date?'

Yugi blushed lightly and rolled his eyes in thought 'I-If you want to call it that…'

Bakura hummed in thought before getting up from his bed 'Sure. Not much to do around this dump…'

'Okay…where would you like to go then?'

'I don't really care'.

'Okay, how about the park?'

'Sure. Sounds fine'.

Yugi gave a small smile before following Bakura down the street and out the house, talking casually to him to which he got a few grunts and hums as answers.

Marik was still working on his motorcycle in the garage, by now he had fixed and worked on every part of his bike and had resorted to pulling parts apart and breaking them so he could fix them himself, he looked up when he heard the door open to see Yami standing at the door.

'Something you want squirt?' Marik asked making Yami frown at him.

'Shut up' Yami growled 'Just wondering if you've seen Yugi'.

'You've had him for what…four hours and you're already chaining him to a leash'.

'Not true! I just can't find him anywhere and I want to know if he's run off!'

Marik hummed in thought 'Haven't seen him since he left with you and Anzu'.

'Great…he's already made a ditch and I'm gonna get blamed for it'.

'That's how it usually goes' Marik then focused hard on the part he was working on 'How's Bakura? Came out of his room yet?'

'No…he's disappeared as well. Figured he went to get some air around the woods or something'.

Marik then frowned before laughing and standing up 'Stubborn little git'.

Yami raised his brow 'Err…what is going on?'

Marik cleaned his hands 'Yugi didn't tell you where he was going right? So he's broken one of the rules'.

Yami stared at him before smirking 'Do I get to punish him?'

'Yes. How about I go look for him and Bakura while you think of a suitable punishment?'

'Okay' Yami then chuckled before sighing 'Bet Kaiba's going to ruin it though'.

'Probably' Marik muttered before walking past Yami and out the door.

Yugi and Bakura walked around the park for a while before Bakura sat himself down at a bench with Yugi by his side, Yugi smiled lightly as he looked around at the other people in the park before facing Bakura again.

'Bakura…can we talk about something?' Yugi asked quietly.

'Suppose so' Bakura mumbled and rested his arms back on the bench.

'Do you love Marik?'

Bakura was silent before scoffing 'Don't be an idiot'.

'I think you do Bakura…why won't you admit it?'

Bakura stayed silent for a few more moments before resting his elbows on his knees 'There was this girl…when Marik was human…who said she loved him and wanted to marry her, so he ditched her and became a vampire…she's probably dead now so she wouldn't have to go through that pain…but I can't die really can I? That's why…besides, we have good sex moments and we have good laughs too…not much I can complain about'.

'But…you love him…right?'

Bakura sighed and closed his eyes 'I guess…' He then turned to Yugi with a glare 'But if you so much as spread it around I'll tear your neck apart and put your body in the oven'.

'Oh Bakura, what have I told you about threatening people?' Marik asked jokingly making Yugi look up at the male.

'M-Marik? What are you doing here?' Yugi questioned.

'I came looking for skippy' Marik replied.

Yugi gave a frown of confusion 'Huh?'

'The thought that you was with Bakura terrified me and I wanted to make sure you weren't up to no good' Marik then turned to Bakura who kept his head hung staring at the ground, the blonde walked over to him and held his hand out 'Bakura'.

Bakura looked up at the outstretched hand and took it only to be pulled up onto his feet by Marik who smirked 'Who knew you had a heart'.

Bakura scowled and turned his head 'You idi-'

Marik then tugged Bakura closer and kissed his lips passionately before pulling away 'But it was rather touching to hear all that'.

Bakura gave a light blush and hid his face in Marik's shoulder 'Damn you…damn you all…' He then groaned 'The titch is watching ain't he?'

'Oh yeah' Marik chuckled before turning to Yugi 'Yugi, you've broken a rule'.

Yugi stared at him confused 'W-What?'

'You're not allowed to leave home without permission from your owner'.

Yugi sat in silence before squeaking 'Oh my god! I-I have to get home!'

'Yeah, you better do it quick as well' Marik smirked as he watched Yugi run past them before turning back to Bakura 'Now…where was we?'

'You taking the piss out of me' Bakura grumbled.

'No. I think I was about to say, I love you too Bakura…but seriously you need to chill a little'.

* * *

><p>Yugi rushed back to the mansion before skiddingto a halt at the front door and slipping inside quietly "Maybe I can slip back in with no one noticing me" Yugi thought as he took his shoes off and walked straight into Yami. The teen looked up at the male with a nervous smile 'U-Uhh…hi Yami…'<p>

'You realise I'm going to have to punish you for this' Yami said sternly.

Yugi hung his head and nodded knowing he'd had to face it sooner or later 'B-But I did it to help Marik and Bakura show they love each other…if that makes a difference'.

'Not one bit'.

Yugi nodded 'O-Okay…'

*******************************End of chapter 8******************************

Yeah pointless chapters FTW!

Although…Marik and Bakura could help Yugi and Yami get together…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	9. TV Kaiba

Why were you people so determined to know what the punishment was? Were you expecting something sexual?

It's only chapter nine! Give it time!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9-TV Kaiba<p>

Yugi was in the kitchen a few days later as he found a mop and was cleaning the floor happily, it gave him something to do during the day and it was rather satisfactory especially seeing how untidy the three younger vampires could be. Yugi hummed a small tune to himself before hearing a small thud, with a small squeak he turned to see the bucket he was using to carry the water in knocked over and Yami standing by it with a displeased look at the bucket.

'Well that's a good place to put the damn bucket' Yami growled as Yugi tried to mop up the escaping water.

'Sorry, sorry' Yugi apologised and picked the bucket up 'I-I didn't think anyone would disturb me…you was in the garage before anyway…'

'I got bored' Yami tipped slightly so he leant on the door and watched Yugi's attempt to spread the water over the floor to clean it.

'You got bored?' Yugi questioned with a small smile 'So…you came to find me…to do what? Talk or something?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'I guess. Got nothing better to do'.

'Well…why don't you go for a walk?' Yugi suggested 'Or go in the town for a while?'

'And get lunged at girls wanting to bear my children? No thank you'.

'Well…why don't you do something else then? Something you'll enjoy?'

'Tch. Apart from our bikes the only thing we can do is sit here and think how miserable our life is'.

Yugi bit his lip 'Well…isn't there…anything Kaiba allows?'

'Nope. Boring and dull; the rules from the rich prince himself'.

'Oh…' Yugi then turned to mop some more before glancing back at Yami 'What about…? No…there is no TV'.

Yami rolled his eyes 'It's taken you all this time just to realise that?'

'No…I just forgot…it's usually a necessary thing in a home…'

'Well with Kaiba running the house, it isn't'.

Yugi hummed in thought 'Why doesn't Kaiba like electric stuff? I know he said something like it before…'

'I dunno…goes on about it's the worst thing we humans ever made…says it'll kill our brain cells and will make us idiots. Like a TV has ever stopped us'.

Yug couldn't help but smile at the comment before holding his mop up and turning to the male 'Well…why don't I try and make Kaiba buy you a TV. I'm sure he might give it a chance'.

'We're talking about Kaiba here, there's no way he'll give in'.

'But you forget I brought Marik and Bakura together'.

Yami opened his mouth to argue back but then frowned and hummed in thought before shrugging his shoulders 'You have a point…you can try if you want…'

Yugi smiled and picked up the bucket before walking over to the sink before turning and walking past Yami 'And… try not to walk in the kitchen…you might slip over'.

Yami gave a roll of his eyes as Yugi walked passed him 'Yes mother' He mocked before lightly tapping on the kitchen floor and then walking off.

* * *

><p>'No' Kaiba growled.<p>

Yugi stared at him after a few moments of explaining the discussion he had with Yami 'But Kaiba…it might help…you don't even have a phone. What if something bad happens like a burglar or something?'

'If something like that happened then I'm sure four vampires could tackle him' Kaiba retorted as he scribbled on some papers 'So if that's your pathetic defence for a reason to buy a TV and all other worthless junk then you're not getting anything, now leave me alone I'm working'.

Yugi bit his lip and was about to voice something else before there was a thud and a crash which made Yugi look to the door as he heard raised voices.

'Marik you idiot!' Yami shouted.

'It was your fault too!' Marik shouted back 'Kaiba's gonna kick your ass!'

'If they broke that vase…' Kaiba growled as he was about to stand up.

'Ah! Kaiba!' Yugi stood in front of the tall male with a small smile 'That's a good reason to buy a TV and a phone and everything!'

'What?' Kaiba questioned with a tilt of his head.

'I-If you buy those things…it might settle…the guys' Yugi fumbled with his hands as he tried to explain 'They're very…bored and they want to do something else except tend to their bikes, if they had those things it might stop them from fighting and breaking things. It's worth a try right? I-I mean some of the things you own are really expensive-even priceless-you don't want them to be destroyed do you?'

Kaiba's lips pursed but gave a grunt of submission 'Fine. But if it makes them worse I will personally wring out your neck like a chicken, got it?'

Yugi gave a nervous nod as he turned to hear another thud and more yells from downstairs 'And tell them I'll tear their limbs off if they don't keep it quiet, I'm working'.

'Y-Yes' Yugi then backed out of the room and quickly hurried downstairs to try and break up Yami's and Marik's fighting.

* * *

><p>The next day Yugi, Yami, Marik, Bakura and Kaiba headed into town to the electronics shop, it was meant to be just Yugi and Kaiba but as soon as the other three heard about the news of buying something electric they rode with them on their bikes. The group walked in and immediately Kaiba glared at around the large store.<p>

'I hate this place' Kaiba mumbled 'Too loud…'

Marik couldn't help but chuckle 'I wonder if they have any sexy helpers around here' He then rubbed his chest as Bakura elbowed him 'Only to ask if I can borrow one of their uniforms for you to wear'.

'Hmph. Pervert' Bakura mumbled.

'Where should we go first?' Yugi questioned to the males 'We have a lot to get…'

'This better not cost a lot' Kaiba warned to the teen 'I'm not made out of money'.

'Could've fooled us' Marik joked before grabbing Bakura's hand 'Me and Bakura are going to check some things out' He then tugged Bakura along as they walked around the shop.

Yugi watched them walk away before looking up at the three remaining males 'How about we look at phones first then others?' Yugi suggested before leading the males around the shop and to the phones.

'I still don't see what the point of a phone is' Kaiba grumbled as Yugi and Yami looked through them.

'Well what about a fire?' Yami suggested.

'I'm sure we're capable of putting a fire out by ourselves'.

'Well…what if Yugi had a seizure or something? We aren't really educated in that'.

Kaiba only hummed in response as he followed the other two, Yami then smirked and picked up a hot pink phone 'Hey Kaiba, how about this one?'

'Like hell'.

Yami gave a laugh before catching up with Yugi as he turned to a wireless black phone 'How about this one? It's wireless so you can take it with you around the house and it…kinda goes well with the house design'.

'Wireless eh?' Yami then picked up the phone to hold it before an alarm went off and Yami quickly put it back.

'You idiot' Kaiba mumbled as Yugi had to apologise to the assistant for setting the alarms off.

After picking the phone they decided to try and find Marik and Bakura while heading to the TVs 'How the hell did I know they have an alarm that goes off?' Yami questioned with a small frown 'It didn't do it on the other phone'.

'You looked like you was going to rip it off' Kaiba argued back.

'I thought you could pick them up and carry them around!'

'Only a moron would know that'.

'Takes one to know one!'

'Please don't fight you two' Yugi tried to calm them down 'We're in public as well…now isn't the good time'.

Yami gave a roll of his eyes before grinning at the amount of TV's in the small area 'Let's get one that hangs on the wall!' Yami exclaimed as he pointed to the few that were hanging on walls.

'Over my dead body would I let that thing hang on my wall'.

Yami then turned to Kaiba 'But you are dead'.

'You know what I mean. If I have to deal with a stupid machine I don't want it hanging on my wall'.

Yami gave a groan 'Fine' He then followed Yugi through the TV maze with Kaiba grumbling and trailing behind them 'Which one did you used to have Yugi?'

'Umm…something like this' Yugi then pointed to a bulkier older looking TV as they passed it 'Though not as clean as that one…'

'That sucks. Let's buy a flat screen. I hear they're supposed to be good'.

'O-Oh…well they're really expensive a-and I don't want to waste a lot of Kaiba's money…'

Yami then turned to Kaiba 'Kaiba can we buy a flat screen?'

'Whatever' Kaiba mumbled.

Yami then turned back to Yugi 'See? He doesn't mind'.

'W-Well…okay then…'

They soon picked a TV to their liking and once another shop assistant spotted them Yugi explained to them that they wanted the TV and the phone to which he hurried off to find, their next mission was to find Marik and Bakura who had gone missing in the shop.

'I'm gonna kick your ass Bakura!' Marik teased as he roughly stabbed the buttons on the control pad.

'Like hell you will!' Bakura growled as he stared intensely at the screen as they played a game that was on display.

Marik grinned as he rapidly pushed some buttons before cheering 'Yes! You owe me one blowjob Bakura!'

Bakura cursed at the male but then looked behind him as Yugi, Yami and Kaiba stood behind him with raised brows.

'What the hell are you doing?' Kaiba questioned.

'Playing a game. Oh! Yami you should try it out!' Marik then grabbed Yami's arm and pulled him closer to the control pad and quickly explained the game before letting him go against Bakura, though it came to a defeat for Yami 'Ha! Even on a game we can beat you!'

'Shut up Marik! I bet I could beat the hell out of you on another go!'

Yugi gave a small giggle and looked up at Kaiba 'See? They're having fun…and they haven't hurt each other or the store'.

Kaiba only rolled his eyes before turning to the three of them 'Come on, we're leaving now'.

'Kaiba can we buy one of this?' Yami questioned before reading the name 'Can we buy an Xbox?'

'I'm already forking out a fortune for the damn TV and aerial and god knows what else I have to buy, no to the Xbox'.

The three of them whined and complained making Kaiba glare at them before shouting 'Alright! Get a cursed Xbox!'

'Yes!' Marik then swooped down to pick up the box before turning to the games and picking a few out 'We love you eternally Kaiba!' He cheered as they hurried to the checkout.

'Mmm…' Kaiba hummed and followed them to the checkout.

They watched the man scan the items-Yugi noticed the males uneasiness around the four males, he figured if he should be in awe of their looks or scared of their looks-once the total was added up Kaiba stared at the number with a scowl.

'You're kidding me' He then turned to the males 'I'll kill you if you trash or get bored of these things' He then spun to the clerk before giving him his card to pay for the items.

* * *

><p>Once they were paid Yugi hurried off to find a trolley so they could put the items inside and they could wheel it to Kaiba's car outside, Marik was walking alongside Bakura who was pushing the cart, his hand was reaching in and taking out a few of the games he had picked up to read their backs.<p>

'These sound awesome' Marik boasted 'Shooting, assassination. Blood and guts for all the family'.

'Who knew you had a good taste in games' Bakura mocked as Kaiba opened the boot so they could load the boxes in.

'I'm starting to regret this' Kaiba mumbled as he managed to shut the trunk up and walk to the driver's seat.

Yugi gave a small smile before walking towards the passenger's seat 'Yugi' Yugi stopped and turned to see Yami patting the space on his seat behind him 'Wanna ride back with me?'

Yugi bit his lip as his eyes took in the large and black monster that was Yami's motorcycle before shaking his head 'N-No thanks…I'll go back with Kaiba'.

'Suit yourself' Yami then started up his bike along with Marik before they took off onto the road again; Kaiba mumbled some curses at their loud bikes before following them back home.

Once they got home it didn't take the teens long to unpack their new items and sort them out in the living room, it took them until the evening to get everything to-what they hoped-working order. Yugi fitted the batteries into the remote controller before looking up at eager eyes to see if it was working, even Anzu who had joined in on the fun not so long ago was waiting as Yugi pressed a random button.

There was a small fizz but the screen came alive and displayed a soap opera of some sort, the three boys gave a loud cheer before giving Yugi rough rubs to the hair making him giggle.

'So what are you going to do first?' Yugi questioned.

'I know the first thing is beat Marik at that game' Yami gave Marik a quick glare making the blonde smirk.

'Try all you want Yami, you ain't going to win'.

'You declining then?'

'I never said no did I?' Marik smirked 'Beating your ass will never get old'.

'Bring it on then'.

Anzu sighed and looked down at Yugi 'You sure this will stop them from fighting?'

Yugi looked up at her and shrugged his shoulders 'Hopefully…'

The three vampires spent the rest of their day sat on the sofa in front of their games as Yami attempted to beat Marik, no matter how far into the night it would take him. But despite Yami's losing streak they remained partially quiet and didn't start any fights between them, even Kaiba came down on a few occasions to wonder why it was silent before seeing the males and rolling his eyes and retreating to his office.

Yugi finished clearing up the plates for the dinner he was lucky to share with Anzu and Kaiba this time before walking into the living room seeing the three teens still playing, though Marik was more relaxed in his gaming while Yami was taking it all too serious, Bakura seemed to find it amusing nonetheless.

'Try not to play it all at once' Yugi suggested 'You'll get bored of it easily'.

'I'm just watching Yami squirm' Marik taunted making Yami growl lowly at him.

'Alright…I'm going up then…'

'Goodnight Yugi' They said in unison 'Night miracle boy' Marik added before sticking his tongue out at Yami having dodged him on the game.

Yugi tilted his head 'Miracle boy?' He repeated.

'Uhuh' Marik looked over the back of the sofa to Yugi with a grin 'I think you've proven your fair share of miracles to this house. I mean, you might make Kaiba actually nice for once! So I think you-'

'Marik!' Bakura hissed making the blonde look back to see the game end.

'What? Game over?'

'Yes I win!' Yami then stuck his tongue out at Marik 'Not so tough now are ya?'

'I was distracted!' Marik growled glaring at the grinning teen 'You were just lucky! I'll do it all over again and I won't win!'

'Fine by me! Now I know how to win!'

Yugi gave a small smile as they started a new game 'Thanks anyway…' Yugi mumbled before walking off and climbing the stairs to his room.

Once he had got inside his room he changed into some loose pyjamas giving a small shiver as he shuffled to his bed 'Should've got Kaiba to get some heating as well' Yugi mumbled before pulling back the covers and squeaking.

He looked at the bronze pan sitting under his covers, black marks where it had been worn away scattered over it and its long handle was poking out its side. Yugi tilted his head at how, and why, a pan was sat in his bed. He then touched his mattress lightly, shivering when he felt heat emit from his bed he gave a small smile.

'A bed warmer' He spoke softly before taking it out and putting it aside and slipping into his bed, he gave a delightful sigh and closed his eyes peacefully before giggling 'I wonder which one of them it was…might've been all three of them'.

*******************************End of chapter 9******************************

I think some people are softening to Yugi! Including himself if that's possible.

I think this chapter is very…wrong. I mean in the anime Kaiba was all about technology and now! I am ashamed of myself!

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	10. Halloween bet

Err…is this romance? I really can't tell…

Well regardless it's romantic actions, so that should keep you happy until Christmas!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10-Halloween bet<p>

Yugi was out in the back collecting the clothes he had hung out on his makeshift washing line, a small hum in his throat which was occasionally interrupted by a shiver as it was a cold windy day. Yugi managed to finally collect all of the clothes, folded them nicely in a square so he could carry them, and picked them up before walking through the conservatory and into the house. Yugi raised his brow at the quiet house but thought nothing of it; with a small sigh and smile he held tightly to his clothes and turned to the stairs.

'Yugi!' Marik shouted making Yugi squeak and stumble back out of fright, Marik laughed and leaned on the door 'Ah! I couldn't resist! Your face was so priceless!'

Yugi blushed darkly and cleared his throat 'Y-You scared me…' He whispered shyly.

'It is Halloween, what did you think I would do? Give you presents?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders and looked around 'Where's Bakura and Yami? Are they trying to jump me?'

'Nah. One of the bikes has a leak so they're trying to patch it up'.

'Oh…' Yugi sidled past the blonde while keeping his eyes to the floor 'I see…'

'Say Yugi, what did you used to do on Halloween? Trick or treat?'

'Umm…sometimes' Yugi gave a small shrug and smile remembering the times with his grandfather and Joey 'Sometimes I used to go with my best friend…other times I just…stayed inside and played games with him'.

'Oh' Marik's eyes then brightened and a smirk went across his face as he grabbed Yugi's shoulder and pulled him to see his demonic face 'Want to play a Halloween game Yugi?'

Yugi cringed slightly under Marik's gaze 'U-Umm…wh-what kind of game?'

Marik gave a chuckle 'One you'll enjoy' He said vaguely before turning Yugi to the stairs again 'I need some time to get things ready so just continue with your daily stuff'.

Yugi looked back at Marik before giving a now 'O-Okay…' He then trudged on up the stairs while Marik quickly zipped out the door.

* * *

><p>It was half an hour later when Marik returned, Yugi had finished putting his clothes away in his cupboard before the blonde stood at his door with a bag in his hands. Yugi looked up about to speak before his eyes fell to the bag.<p>

'What's that?' Yugi asked.

'A present' Marik replied with a grin as he held out the bag 'For you'.

'Really?' The blonde gave an ecstatic nod so Yugi walked over to take the bag off of him and peer inside, a small frown came across his face as he reached in and pulled out a long black cape 'A cape?'

'A costume to be precise' Marik took out the rest of the clothing accessories 'I just thought you'd like to be part of the clan for at least one day'.

'Oh…thank you' Yugi took the clothes from Marik and held them against himself 'I'll get changed now then'.

'Okay'.

Yugi looked up at Marik 'Alone'.

'Aww damn' Marik pouted but turned to walk out of Yugi's room and shut the door after him so Yugi could have some privacy.

Yugi was glad the clothes Marik bought for him weren't too baggy and rather enjoyed the somewhat posh clothes; He wore a small black waistcoat with silver patterns over it and a white shirt underneath with and a frilly white cravat up at the neck, long black pants with matching shoes, and the cape tied around his neck. Yugi then fitted his fake fangs into his mouth with a giggle, swaying the cape lightly to see how it moved.

'I bet I look ridiculous to everyone else though' Yugi mused as he left his room and went in search for the others.

He found the three males in the living room and once they spotted Yugi in his new vampire costume they started sniggering and turned away making Yugi hang his head in embarrassment.

'He looks so damn cute' He heard Yami giggle before they managed to calm themselves down and turn to Yugi.

'How do you like it Yugi?' Marik asked.

'Umm…it's nice…' Yugi answered as he played with his cuffs 'But can I take my teeth out? They're…slightly annoying…'

'Aww alright' Yugi quickly pulled his fangs out and left them on the table before Marik put his hand on Yugi's shoulder 'Now, let's play'.

Marik guided Yugi to a small chair they had pulled from the table and sat him down on it, Yugi's eyes scanned the room for anything out of the ordinary but saw nothing suspicious 'So…what are we playing?'

'Well first of all' Marik picked up a towel and held it out in his hands 'You need to be blindfolded' Marik then wrapped it over Yugi's eyes and tied it tightly behind his head with a chuckle 'There. Now the game we're playing is…who's that kisser'.

Yugi's face burned red at the name and shifted uncomfortable in his seat 'I-I never heard of that game…'

'Good. Well me, Yami and Bakura have to kiss you and you have to say who it is otherwise you lose'.

Yugi squeaked and shook his head madly 'N-No! I can't do that!'

'Oh well' Yugi felt Marik pull his hands behind his back and wrap something around his wrists, too tight for Yugi to pull them back out 'We want to play it and I'm sure you'll have lots of fun'.

Yugi gave a whimper as he fidgeted in his seat, with his eyesight blocked and his hands tied up there was very little Yugi could do for his escape, he just prayed that somehow the game wouldn't be as perverse as he thought it would be.

'Say I have a question' Bakura spoke up 'What do we win?'

'Yeah, it better be something good Marik' Yami agreed.

Marik hummed in thought for a few moments 'I know! Whoever wins gets a bite out of Yugi' Yugi squeaked at the thought and felt shivers run up and down his neck 'I'm sure you'll allow us to have him Yami'.

'Sure'.

'Alright, let's get this party started'.

Yugi could feel his heartbeat racing as it went deathly silent in the room, Yugi was about to voice a question before a pair of lips met with his. Yugi crimsoned heavily and whimpered into the kiss before they pulled away leaving Yugi fazed at the touch but he managed to stutter out.

'M-Marik…'

Yami and Bakura cheered 'He got you figured out Marik' Yami sniggered.

'Ah shut up' Marik grumbled 'Who's next?'

There was another few moments of silence which made Yugi even more nervous as he tried to wriggle his hands free before there was another pair of cold lips meeting his, he shivered and put up with the kiss before they pulled away 'Bakura'.

'What?' Bakura groaned.

'You have…very soft lips…' Yugi mumbled as he continued to work on escaping.

'Hehe soft lips, soft lips' Marik taunted before yelping 'Don't grab that! It wasn't meant to be grabbed!'

Yugi bit his lip as they carried on arguing "Maybe…if I let them do this game…and if I keep guessing correctly…they'll get bored and let me go…I think I can handle this".

* * *

><p>The three vampires played the game for nearly an hour, trying to change their kissing techniques so Yugi wouldn't be able to tell who it was but Yugi was good and could tell between their changes who was who and had so far survived through the game. But then a pair of lips touched his which made the teen frown under his blindfold, a rather rough but soft kiss combined. When they moved away Yugi bit his bottom lip and sighed, having to give in.<p>

'I-I don't know…' Yugi murmured.

The boy's sniggered as light hit Yugi's eyes when the blindfold was removed; Yugi blinked and looked up before seeing Kaiba standing in front of him, Yugi sank in his seat a little when he realised he had been kissed by Kaiba and couldn't recognise it.

'Looks like he's yours Kaiba' Marik commented with a small pat to Yugi's head.

'I don't want him' Kaiba turned to walk out the living room 'I'm going out. I don't want any blood and broken items'.

'But Kaiba it's the rules!'

'I don't want him' Kaiba repeated sternly before shutting the door behind him.

'Picky bastard' Marik then smirked and put the blindfold over Yugi again 'Oh well, we get another go at it'.

'Oh no' Yugi whined.

'Oh yes' Marik smirked.

They played the game for a while longer and soon Yugi came to a pair of lips he couldn't think who the owner was, when they pulled away Yugi once again submitted to defeat and shook his head 'I-I don't know…'

They cheered and Marik removed Yugi's blindfold so he could see Yami standing in front of him with a smirk as he ran his thumb over his lips 'Looks like Yami's the winner. Unfair though! You're his damn owner!'

'I played by the rules, so shut up' Yami stuck his tongue out at Marik 'Besides you have Bakura, I'm sure he'll make it up to you'.

'Don't count on it' Bakura mumbled under his breath.

Yugi felt his wrists being released as Marik untied his hands and let the teen go, Yugi rubbed his wrists lightly and kept his eyes to the floor "So…Yami's going to bite me tonight…I have to admit I'd prefer Yami then Marik and Bakura…"

* * *

><p>During the rest of the day Yugi kept looking over his shoulder expecting Yami to come up suddenly and bite him, but no such thing happened. Yugi was done with the day and with a yawn he took his cape off and hung it over his arm as he climbed up the stairs to bed.<p>

'Such a long day…' Yugi mumbled and rubbed his eyes 'And far too much kissing…'

'Going to bed?'

Yugi stopped and turned to see Yami had followed him up the stairs; Yugi bit his lip and gave a small nod knowing what Yami really wanted with the small teen. Yami walked over to Yugi, seeing his quiet nature he could tell the teen knew what was coming up next, he gently cupped Yugi's chin to make him look up into Yami's crimson eyes.

'Can I get my prize now?' Yami asked quietly.

Yugi stared up at the male with a faint blush 'I thought you were my owner…' Yugi whispered 'I didn't think you needed my permission'.

Yami gave a small chuckle 'You'd have to be a right jerk to just bite you'.

Yugi couldn't help the smirk play on his lips 'But…didn't you bite me without asking me before?'

Yami frowned in thought before rolling his eyes 'Well…you were bleeding at the time, I couldn't stand it'.

'I see'.

'Well…can I?'

Yugi bit his lip and gazed up at the male before giving a nod 'Yes…okay…a-as long as you are…nice this time…'

Yami gave a soft chuckle 'If that's your term for being less painful I can't promise anything…but I'll try'.

Yugi gave a faint nod before Yami put his arm around Yugi and lead him down the corridor to Yugi's room 'Come on, let's do it in your room so you can at least lay on your bed'.

Yugi shuffled into his room and once the door was shut Yugi couldn't help but rub his arms out of nerves, though he trusted Yami he was unsure of his vague personality that night. Yugi then cleared his throat before taking off his waist coat and his cravat before sitting on the bed, giving a small sigh he looked up at the male.

'So…how are we doing this?' Yugi asked quietly.

Yami moved closer to Yugi, his hands holding his shoulders before he pushed the teen back onto the bed so he was laying over it; Yami sat by his side and leaned over the teen making Yugi burn up slightly at the embarrassing position they were in.

'You just lay there and try not to feel the pain too much, okay?'

Yugi nodded and closed his eyes tightly when Yami leant closer, thinking he was going for his lips again but instead he felt the hot breath on his neck which made him shiver at the touch, Yami breathed in Yugi's scent for a while before he gently let his teeth sink into Yugi's skin.

Yugi's eyes snapped open at the burning pain that washed over him and he was about to scream but Yami slapped his hand over Yugi's mouth to silence him as he drank more and more of Yugi's blood, tears left Yugi's eyes as he felt his body become numb under the pain except Yami's skin and teeth against his neck. Yugi's hand that had gripped the bed once he felt the pain was starting to loosen up, getting weaker by the minute to hold on any longer, Yugi's eyes started to flutter as he felt himself lose consciousness. He tried to mutter out for Yami to stop, but his voice was disappearing and Yugi's head turned to the side as he passed out.

*******************************End of chapter 10*****************************

Ah sadistic biting, just what you need for a vampire story…I think…

And don't try Marik's game at home; you might get arrested for it.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	11. Strawberry sweets

You know most people think that if you were bitten by a vampire and had your blood drained out of you it is sexual.

Me however I think it's a brutal and sadistic way of killing someone.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11-Strawberry sweets<p>

Yugi's eyes fluttered open as he looked around his room sluggishly in the morning light, the room was empty and he could hear voices downstairs very faintly and little light was pouring in-and it was a very dreary grey colour. Yugi groaned as he moved his aching arms and pushed himself up to sit up on his bed, he hissed lightly and rolled his shoulders back to try and shake off the pain before getting up and taking out some fresh clothes for the day.

Yugi took out a pair of jeans and a very baggy black shirt, he giggled as he slipped the shirt of his head and felt it slip over one of his shoulders. He then walked out of his room and down the stairs, moving his arms and legs about to try and rid his body of the aching pain. He then looked into the living room where he heard the noise seeing Marik and Bakura playing another game again looking very intense-he presumed they had made another bet with each other-he walked in and smiled.

'Good morning' He greeted to the two.

'Afternoon Yugi' Marik corrected 'It's one in the afternoon'.

'Oh…it is?' The two gave distracted nods 'Well…umm…good afternoon I guess…h-have you seen Yami?'

'He went out' Bakura answered and hissed when something went wrong 'Said he had to buy something'.

'When Kaiba finds out Yami stole some of his money…bloodshed…'

Yugi gave a nervous smile and walked past them towards the kitchen 'Right…well I'll just go get something to eat then…' He watched the two boys sucking into the TV before shaking his head and walking into the kitchen, he rummaged around before he found something to eat and sat himself down, he listened to Bakura's swears and Marik's laughing while he ate making him giggle quietly to himself.

Once he was finished he washed up and looked out into the conservatory to see Anzu, he gave a small smile and quietly opened the door to watch her. She was sat in the middle of the mass of the art equipment; she was drawing something on an easel and lightly bit the end of the pencil she was using as she thought to herself.

'I know you're there Yugi so you don't need to hide' Anzu commented making Yugi jump in fright.

'I…thought you didn't hear me…' Yugi said quietly as he walked in.

'I didn't. I smelt you' Anzu then turned his way 'Something you wanted?'

'Uh…no I was just…wondering what everyone was doing. I know Marik and Bakura are playing on their game…and Yami is apparently out…'

Anzu gave a small hum in agreement 'Kaiba's gone to the offices for some meeting or something and I'm just enjoying the quietness with some art'.

Yugi walked over and looked at her rough sketch, she seemed to be erasing the face shape of the person she was drawing but despite its early look it still impressed the small teen 'That's really good Anzu'.

'Thanks but I can't get the face right' She gave a sigh as she lightly twirled the pencil in her fingers 'I need something soft and child like something…' She then turned to Yugi and gave a smile 'Something like you Yugi'.

'Eh?'

* * *

><p>'Keep still Yugi' Anzu looked up at Yugi before smiling and sketching him again.<p>

Yugi managed to hold back the sigh and lightly swing his legs under the chair, he wasn't sure how he was roped into being Anzu's model but as long as he helped her with her art he was more than happy to sit and wait patiently.

'Am…I allowed to talk?' Yugi queried nervously.

'Sure…just try not to move too much'.

'Okay…' Yugi stared ahead tapping his fingers over the edge of the chair to help him sit still 'Umm…how much do you know about Yami?'

'Depends what you want to know about him' Anzu replied.

'Umm…well…what was he like…as a human?'

Anzu shrugged her shoulders lightly 'I don't know. I never met him as a human. None of us did'.

'Oh…so how did you find him?'

'Just like with the other two. He was lost, and we found him and took him in'.

'We? You and Kaiba right?'

'Yes'.

Yugi gave a smile 'You're like the adoption agency for vampires'.

Anzu gave a small chuckle 'Well for those who deserve it I suppose so'.

'So…how did you find Yami then?'

'Hmm…Kaiba just found Yami in his sleep. Out in the middle of nowhere' Anzu hissed when she made a mistake and quickly erased it 'Yami said he couldn't remember being turned but we think he was attacked without consent…'

'Is…that a bad thing?'

'Well it's the usual politics of the vampires. Can't have too many vampires running around turning rogue…in most cases like that they would've killed both vampires'.

'Oh…but Yami wasn't?'

'Kaiba pulled a few strings' She then smiled proudly before starting to draw again 'They never found Yami's attacker so both of them were free of charges…'

'And that happened almost five hundred years ago?'

'Yep'.

'Wow…' Yugi sat back lightly before voicing himself again 'What was Yami like? When he woke up?'

'Well he was nothing like he was now…he was obviously confused and scared but after we explained it to him he was…quiet and secluded. But not for long after Marik and Bakura pulled him along in their motorbike world'.

Yugi gave a small giggle and sat back 'Why you asking about Yami a lot?'

'Oh…umm…just curious…'

Anzu looked up at Yugi before smiling and returning to her drawing, it took her a while before she stopped and smiled, she held it up to observe it better before grinning up at Yugi.

'Thanks Yugi, I might use your face for other times' Anzu gave a small giggle at the thoughts.

Yugi gave a light blush and stroked over his jaw 'I-I don't know…if I'm that good…'

'Yugi art isn't about capturing the extraordinary. It's about showing the beauty in the ordinary'.

Yugi gave a small smile before getting up and venturing close to take a look at the picture 'It looks really great Anzu. You're a great artist'.

'Thanks but wait until it's finished then you can start praising me'.

'Nice pic Anzu' Yugi looked up to see Yami leaning over him 'Another masterpiece to the collection eh?'

'Something like that' Anzu replied.

'Cool' Yami then put his hand on Yugi's shoulder gaining the small teens attention 'Yugi, you busy?'

'Uh no…'

'Good let's talk' Yami then grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him through the house until they came to the garage, Yugi looked around cautiously before watching Yami sit on his bike 'Come on, I want to take you somewhere'.

'Uhh…o-on your bike?'

'Duh, what else?'

Yugi looked up and down the machine and shuffled his feet 'U-Umm…I-I don't really like motorbikes…what if I fall off?'

'Then you best hold on tightly' Yami reached over to the table and threw Yugi a helmet which he caught 'Here, you'll need one just to be safe'.

'But…what about you?'

Yami rolled his eyes 'I'm already dead Yugi; it wouldn't make that much difference to me now would it?'

'Oh…I guess not…' Yugi fitted his hair into the helmet and strapped it under his chin 'Will it go fast?'

'Oh yes'.

'Is it…scary?'

'Not after a while. Besides I know how to ride it, so we won't crash or anything'.

Yugi bit his lip before shuffling closer and sitting behind Yami on the bike, Yami watched Yugi shift slightly on the small space of seat he had until he was comfortable and looked for something to hold onto.

'You can hold onto me' Yami offered as he held Yugi's wrists and directed them to grasp his waist.

Yugi blushed slightly as he held tightly to Yami's hard waist feeling the muscles that were under his skin, Yami then kicked the motorcycle into gear making it roar loudly making Yugi squeak and wrap his arms around Yami's waist, Yami chuckled quietly at Yugi's hold on him before forcing the bike to move out onto the road.

* * *

><p>They drove for an hour or more passing the trees along the roadside, after a while of being terrified by the fast winds and loud noise Yugi came to enjoy the ride, the trees had become a painting of blurred colours and occasionally if a car with children went by Yugi waved at them to amuse them. Though admittedly when they turned a corner Yugi panicked that the bike was going to overturn, but with a tight hold on Yami's waist Yugi eased himself into relaxation.<p>

Soon Yami started to slow down and Yugi was seeing the trees gain their shapes again as Yami quickly turned to a dirt path through the trees, after a few moments of a slow bumpy ride Yami held his bike to a stop and quietened it down before looking back to Yugi.

'We're here' Yami proclaimed as he broke himself free of Yugi's grasp and slipped off his bike.

'Really?' Yugi looked around the small dirt clearing in the woods as he took off his helmet. There didn't seem to be anything different about the area from the one they had at the mansion-except for the makeshift car park which was empty-Yugi jumped off the bike himself and hung the helmet over the handle like he had seen before, but once hearing a small rumble Yugi looked up to the sky and covered his head as raindrops started to fall from the dark looking clouds and bombarded anything unprepared.

'Here' Yugi watched as Yami slipped off his jacket and then put it over Yugi's shoulders and lifted the hood up so it protected him from the rain attack.

'O-Oh thank you' Yugi then peeked at the male who was getting slowly drenched by the water 'What about you though?'

'It's only water. Not like it can kill me' Yami retorted as he ran one of his hands through his soaked hair 'Come on, this way'.

Yugi quickly fitted his arms in the large jacket-finding it rather funny that it was more like a coat then a jacket-and hurried after Yami as they trekked through the woods. Yugi couldn't help but get distracted in the woods, the small tapping noises of the rains plummeting and hitting the leaves of the trees and plants, and the small drips that hung lifelessly on the tip of leaves. Yami was soaked through but he didn't seem to mind it, he often peeled his clothes from their hugging state around his body and shook his wet hair but he carried on trudging through the woods.

Soon they hit a clearing, Yugi saw the trees thinning out and once they made it into the rainy opening Yugi looked around at the view. It was a large round area surrounded by the trees of the woods, in the middle was a large lake that had continuous ripples bouncing in its surface.

'It's pretty here' Yugi commented as he pulled his jacket closer.

'I thought you might like it' Yami leant on a nearby tree as water drops ran down his face 'I don't always go to the bars and places you know'.

Yugi smiled at him as he looked around again 'It must be so pretty here in spring with all the flowers'.

'Yeah…makes a good swimming place as well' Yami added.

'Must be cold though…right?'

'Well if it was I wouldn't notice it would I?'

Yugi gave a small chuckle and nod in agreement before they stood in silence, Yugi hugged the jacket tighter around himself before looking up as Yami slipped his hand in the jacket pocket.

'Almost forgot' Yami then took out a packet of sweets with the large words "strawberry" written across it, he then took Yugi's hand and curled his fingers around the bag 'Here you go'.

Yugi stared at the treats with confusion before looking up at Yami 'Uhh…what's this for?'

'It's your payment'.

'Payment? In sweets?'

'That's what you asked for. Don't you remember?'

'Uhh…r-remember what?'

Yami moved closer to Yugi making the teen back away with concern, Yugi gave a small noise when he realised he had been forced up against a tree, Yami put his arm just above Yugi's head like men did when they were trying to get themselves closer to women they were seducing, Yugi never realised how much taller Yami was and now he found himself cowering under Yami's towering gaze.

'You really don't remember?' Yami asked in a soft quiet-and almost amused-voice.

Yugi felt his bottom lip quiver in confusion and slight fear as he watched the water drops run down either side of Yami's face 'U-Uhh…I-I…don't know…what I'm supposed to remember…'

'Perhaps a tall dark stranger?' Yami suggested with a small smirk 'When you was about…oh…four or so'.

Yugi shook his head slowly confused as to what Yami was talking about 'You promised me that you'd work for me…and I would pay you in strawberry flavoured sweets'.

'I did?' Yugi then stared at him 'W-We met before?'

Yami gave a nod before cupping Yugi's chin delicately in his hand, he neared closer despite the hood being in the way so he could lean close to his ear and send a cold breath onto his skin, a shiver crawled up and down Yugi's body as his face flushed up to a bright red colour.

'I guess I became an addict to your blood eh?' Yami whispered huskily in his ear 'There wasn't going to be a chance I'd miss it'.

Yugi could only hold onto his bag of treats tightly as he felt Yami's face slightly press against his neck before pulling away and letting go of Yugi, he rubbed his face dry of any drops.

'Come on, it looks like it's going to get worse and you already look like you're frozen' Yami then turned to walk back into the woods beckoning Yugi to follow.

Yugi quickly rubbed his cheeks and pulled the jacket around him tightly before trudging after Yami back to the bike again with many thoughts possessing him.

********************************End of chapter 11****************************

Yes in this story Yami is a blood addict and goes around kidnapping people!

Huh…maybe Yugi's not the first then…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	12. Cocky

I haven't updated this for a while.

It's almost like I was trying to put it off.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12-Cocky<p>

Yami took Yugi back home after their small visit to his lake, Yami pulled the motorcycle up to the garage door before jumping off while holding onto the bars, Yugi gave a shiver as Yami pulled the bike closer to the door and pulled the door up to open. Yugi could feel the heavy rain thud against his helmet, he pulled Yami's jacket around him closer as Yami wheeled the motorcycle in.

'Close the damn door' Bakura hissed sat between Marik's legs as they worked on their bike 'In case you hadn't noticed it's raining and cold!'

'Maybe you should learn how to cover your body then' Yami retorted as he leaned his bike up.

Bakura gave a faint glare and fiddled with his trousers hearing a zip from them 'Have a nice date?' Marik asked as he watched Yami walk over to the door to pull it down.

'Yeah. It was alright' Yami mumbled as he flicked some of his wet hair back and walked to the door 'I'm going to have a bath'.

'Even though the rain provided one for you?' Marik joked with a snigger as he walked out 'Moody…'

Yugi bit his lip before slipping off the vehicle and shuffling back into the house; he then took off Yami's jacket and looked at its dripping state 'I should probably dry this out for Yami…' He then lowered his eyes and took the packet of sweets out with a small sigh.

* * *

><p>Yugi sat on one side of the table with the packet of sweets open by his side ready to be devoured; the opposite side of the table was Yami's jacket that he hung over the chair, hoping it would dry out that way as there wasn't any other quicker way to dry it out.<p>

Yugi gave a sigh as he took another sweet out and quickly threw it into his mouth to chew on "Yami's so strange…" Yugi thought to himself in the quiet peace he had "If he knew me from before…then was this all some sort of big plan? I don't know…I don't know what to think…" Yugi gave a sigh but took another sweet in his mouth "I was just starting to feel comfortable of the role blood bag…now what am I? Something else because me and Yami met before?"

Yugi gave a sigh and picked out another sweet, chewing on it lightly before jumping when a warm hand touched his shoulder.

'What are you doing down here on your own?' Yami asked as he dried his hair.

Yugi looked up at him then crimsoned heavily when he saw that Yami was shirtless, showing off his muscled body-making them even more defined as he flexed his body while drying his hair-Yugi slowly turned back to the table with wide eyes, swallowing the sweet in his mouth thickly. Since when did Yami's body make him feel so hot? It wasn't like it was any different from his friends' chest.

Yami pulled a seat out and sat next to Yugi, pulling the towel over his shoulders. He stared at Yugi's blushing face before looking to the sweets 'You like your payment then?'

Yugi looked to the bag before nodding 'Y-Yes…umm…what is…it I'm supposed to do?' Yugi asked as he bravely turned to Yami 'Just…to be a blood bag?'

Yami glanced up at Yugi with a half gaze, causing mystery and a deep passion to create in his eyes 'I want you to stay'.

'T-To stay?' Yugi repeated confused 'I-I thought I was going to anyway…'

'Hmm…I guess it was just a backup' Yami smiled before reaching out and stroke Yugi's cheek making a bright pink colour fill his face 'You really remind me of someone…'

'I-I do?' Yugi tilted his head 'Who?'

'Heh…' Yami smiled more broadly 'Me…'

'You? How?'

'Just so…' Yami stared at him before sighing 'Naïve…'

'Oh…' Yugi gave a nervous look 'But…you aren't really naïve though'.

'Not now I'm not' Yami smiled as his fingers lightly before taking his hand back and resting his head in it 'I was long ago…'

'You mean…when you were human?' Yugi queried slightly feeling lost without Yami's warm hand against his cheek.

'Yes that's right'.

Yugi gave a small smile and turned to his sweets, taking one out to eat so he wouldn't appear nervous to the male next to him 'Can…you tell me what you were like as a human?' Yugi then blushed lightly 'B-But if you don't want to that's fine-'

'I wasn't a rich person' Yami interrupted as he twirled his bang idly in his finger 'I guess I was more or less poor…but I had enough money to eat'.

'O-Oh…I see…' Yugi then bit his lip 'You're…over five hundred right? So you must've been around in Henry the eighth's time'.

'I was'.

'What was that like?'

'Very scary'.

Yugi lowered his gaze 'Oh…'

'It was a time where…you didn't want to rub up the wrong people in the wrong way' Yami gave a chuckle and stared distantly into the wood of the table 'Oh but I had that natural charm anyway…'

'How so?'

'I was a thief. I stole anything I could grab my hands on; food, coins, books, clothes. I gave them to my family to use trying to help them. I never got caught, I was too young and spring to ever get caught' Yami gave a small shake of his head 'I guess I was too cocky…then I met him'.

'Him?' Yugi repeated.

'He never told me his real name…just went by Feather B. Whatever that stood for. He just used to follow around and start talking to me, I never really knew he was up to something. Then he…' Yami sighed and placed his hands on the table, lightly running his fingers over the design of it 'Then he tore into my neck. You can guess the rest there'.

'Yeah…' Yugi bit his lip as he looked up at Yami, trying to think of a way to change the tune 'But…Kaiba and Anzu found you, so you…you lived right?'

'Hmm…guess so' Yami shrugged his shoulder 'Not much left of me as a human though'.

'Oh…'

Yami chuckledand patted his hair 'You don't need to worry. If I was still upset over what happened that long ago, I wouldn't be talking to you would I?'

'No I guess not…'

Yami gave a small smile before looking away 'Let me guess, because I was a thief in my former life you think I'm the scum of the earth'.

'Eh? N-No!' Yugi shook his head 'I-I don't think that. I-I mean…it's understandable. You were trying to look after your family. A-Although I don't think thieving is right…but you didn't really hurt anyone…a-and you were trying to do the right thing. S-So I think that…evens up the good and bad…thing…'

Yami gave a faint chuckle 'So I'm a good boy?'

'U-Umm…y-yes?'

'I've never been called a good boy. Bad boy…but never good…'

Yugi gave a small smile 'Well…first for everything I guess…'

Yami smiled lightly and leaned closer to the teen, making him blush lightly as he stared deep into Yami's crimson eyes 'You're one weird kid you know that?'

'Uhh…w-well…takes one to know one' Yugi replied quietly.

Yami gave another chuckle and seemed to lean closer to Yugi 'Yami and Yugi sitting in a tree' The two teens looked up to see Marik leaning on the wall 'K-I-S-S-I-N-G'.

'Shut up Marik' Yami growled quietly as he sat back and went back to drying his already dried hair 'It wasn't like that'.

'Yeah, sure. You were just magnetised to Yugi's face' Yugi gave a deep blush but tried to keep out of their conversation-knowing that he'd only embarrass Yami.

'Something you wanted Marik?' Yami questioned.

'Yeah. We scratched your bike'.

'What?' Yami stood up then turning to glare at Marik 'You better be kidding'.

'Jeez you make it sound I took the wheels off it' Marik casually brushed his hair back with a smirk before walking off 'Possessive bastard'.

'If you did it with the key again Marik I'll break your damn neck!' Yami threatened.

'Y-Yami' The male turned back to Yugi as he looked to the jacket 'I-I'm sorry I didn't get it dry…'

Yami glanced over to his damp jacket before shrugging his shoulders 'I don't mind. You can keep it if you want'.

'I-I can?'

'Sure. You need something to keep you dry if it rains' Yami then turned to walk out, shouting some more curses towards Marik.

Yugi sat back and looked to the jacket waiting quietly 'Okay…' He mumbled and took another sweet out to eat.

* * *

><p>Yugi got changed into his pyjamas that night, giving a small sigh as he buttoned up his shirt and lightly tugged on it to fit his body properly.<p>

'Yami really is possessive of his bike' Yugi mused quietly to himself, he had to try and peel Yami away as he attempted to strangle Marik-though the blonde seemed amused at his murderous attempt.

Yugi then turned to turn his light off but saw Yami's jacket laid on his bed, Yugi smiled lightly and picked it up looking around his room 'I wish I had a coat hanger or something…it would be its home'.

Yugi then stared at it before he gently pressed his face against the neck of the jacket and sniffing it 'Hmm…smells a little off from the rain' Yugi whispered. He then snapped his eyes opened, burned bright red and shook his head madly 'What am I doing? That's so perverse!'

Yugi then fumbled his fingers over the fabric 'It's soft though…'

Yugi bit his lip before turning to the light switch and engulfing his room into darkness; he then pulled himself and the jacket into the bed and curled his body around the soft clothing. He gave a small sigh feeling relaxed and content with the large jacket wrapped around him, sleep drifted peacefully over the teen.

*******************************End of chapter 12*****************************

What's that? A puzzleshipping hint? Omg!

I bet it won't last…maybe…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	13. Christmas with the family

I swear this is the last time I'm going to wait to update a story on the said day.

I mean I was in torture for vampireness!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13-Christmas with the family<p>

Yugi glanced out the window with a shiver as he watched the small snowflakes float down to the ground before disappearing in the blanket of already settled snow; winter had certainly shown its signs by getting colder in the air, the grey and foggy snow clouds every day, and Kaiba's sudden drop in attitude to everything around him. It didn't seem like the normal air for Christmas, and it was only a week away.

Yugi sighed then looked towards the garage as he could hear the three male's voices talking to each other, apparently about the bikes engines getting too cold in the weather. Yugi slid off the window sill and crept closer, Yami was leaned against the door while Marik and Bakura were huddled around the bike with the toolbox sat next to Marik's thigh.

'Hey' Yugi spoke up making Yami look up 'How are things going?'

'Mmm…s'kay' Yami replied as he stood up to normal height again.

'Oh…okay…' Yugi stayed silent for a few moments 'How come no one has said anything about Christmas presents?'

Marik and Bakura broke out into sniggers 'Yugi, what part of "we don't celebrate anything" do you not get?'

Yugi bit his lip and rubbed his arm lightly 'But…Christmas is Christmas'.

'Especially Christmas'.

Yami rolled his eyes and turned to Yugi 'Christmas is for spending with the family right?' Yugi gave a nod 'Well…our families have died long ago…so…'

'But…you're all a family aren't you? So what do you want for Christmas?'

Bakura sighed 'Nothing really…I mean what does a vampire want apart from sun cream?'

'I…uhh…g-good point…'

There was another moment of silence before Marik sat up 'I need new tools' He commented before glancing at his rusty items 'They've…lost their touch. And Bakura' Marik turned to him before hitting his shoulder 'Wasn't there that game you wanted?'

'Blasting the zombies?' Bakura smirked 'You bet I want it'.

Yami smiled before looking down at Yugi who was beaming, Yami reached out to ruffle his hair a little 'I suppose we could have a small Christmas'.

Yugi grinned before hugging Yami tightly 'Oh thank you Yami! I-I have to ask Anzu what she wants!'

Yugi quickly hurried off leaving Yami chuckling with the two other males who were discussing presents they'd very much appreciate.

* * *

><p>Once Yugi had collected ideas on what to get everyone bar Kaiba for Christmas ideas, he wrote them down on separate pieces of paper for everyone to buy for each other, Yugi smiled as he found the boys once again and handed them the pieces of paper.<p>

'Here you go'.

The males looked at the paper 'What's this for?'

'For presents you can buy' Yugi explained 'I've made sure you're got presents that will be good for your money…a-at least I think so…'

'Hey' Yami turned to Yugi 'Where's your present on my list?'

'Yeah mine too' Marik and Bakura agreed before turning to Yugi for an answer.

'Uhh…I-I don't need anything' Yugi assured with a small smile 'I just want to see the rest of you happy'.

The three males stared at Yugi before smirking making Yugi shiver slightly at the sight of their devious smiles 'Okay Yugi, we won't buy anything for you' Marik hummed innocently as he got up to walk past them.

'Not like we know what to buy anyway' Bakura added as he followed Marik out.

'Keep the house in check while we're gone' Yami chuckled as he ruffled Yugi's hair.

'Uhh…sure…' Yugi mumbled before hearing the door shut and their motorcycles roar to life 'I have a bad feeling about them going out…' Yugi whispered but looked around for Anzu nonetheless.

* * *

><p>'Yugi! Yugi! Yugi!'<p>

Yugi frowned in his sleep before opening his eyes and turning to the sound of the voice, Marik leaned over him with his arms crossed over his chest, Yugi yawned lightly before turning in his bed so he could face the male while rubbing his eyes.

'Marik? Something wrong?' Yugi questioned.

'Yeah? When do you consider Christmas starts? I've been waiting five hours but Bakura said I had to wait for you to wake up'.

Yugi rolled his eyes lightly 'Well I'm awake now aren't I?'

Marik stared at him before his face brightened 'Oh yeah! You wanna open some presents?'

Yugi chuckled and sat up 'Okay, I'll be down in a moment'.

Marik happily bounced out the room while Yugi gave another yawn and stretched his arms in the air; he glanced out the window seeing the early morning sun Yugi rolled his eyes and slipped out of bed before venturing downstairs where the three other teens were waiting.

'Here he is' Marik chuckled 'Sleeping beauty'.

Yugi gave a small blush as he rubbed the back of his head 'Y-You weren't waiting long were you?'

'Only five hours' Bakura answered.

'O-Oh…'

'Come on! I wanna blast some zombies!' Marik cheered.

'Hey that's my present!' Bakura growled.

'Aww can't we play together?' Marik smirked and leaned closer 'I'll buy a mistletoe if you do'.

'Piss off'.

'What the hell is this racket?'

They looked up to see the brunette glaring at the group of teens 'I have important work—very important work—to do, and I'd rather don't want to hear your pathetic childish banter. So please, shut up or I will tear your mouth out of your face'.

The group cringed at Kaiba's threat 'Yes Kaiba…' They droned.

Kaiba huffed before turning to walk away 'Kaiba wait' Kaiba looked back as Yugi rummaged around before pulling out a small box wrapped up in blue shimmering wrapping paper, Kaiba eyed the box before looking to the small smiling Yugi .

'What is it?' Kaiba queried.

'A present. For you Kaiba'.

Kaiba stared at the gift before taking it out of Yugi's hands with an unchanged look 'Thanks' He then turned to walk away again, leaving the teens to their unwrapping of their presents.

'What did you get Kaiba?' Bakura questioned.

'Oh…just a little something…' Yugi said vaguely as he sat down with them.

Kaiba returned to his office and sat down in the chair, his eyes observing Yugi's present in his hands before he started to peel back the wrapping to see what it was; it was a small plastic box for protection and inside it was a small fluffy bear with its black eyes staring back at Kaiba and a little sewn tie hanging around his neck. Kaiba raised his brow as he opened the box and took the toy out, holding the soft and fluffed bear in his hand as he stared at it.

'Idiot' Kaiba mumbled before placing the bear on his desk and carrying on with his work.

* * *

><p>The day went smoothly as everyone enjoyed the Christmas day, and at the cover of night Yugi was glad that at least Anzu and Kaiba were able to share the dinner Yugi had cook, and though he missed spending the time with his grandfather and his best friend he rather enjoyed spending it with the arguing and loud vampires.<p>

Yugi sat at the table after having cleared the plates away a small piece of paper, a pen rolling in his fingers as he tried to think of something, he gave a small yawn and rubbed his eyes before turning back to his writing.

'You still up Yugi?'

Yugi looked up to see Yami walking closer before sitting opposite Yugi across the table 'Yeah…Although I think I need to sleep soon' Yugi gave a small chuckle and rubbed his eyes 'Thanks to Marik waking me early…I feel more tired…'

'Then why don't you head to bed then?' Yami suggested 'I'm sure we'll be occupied enough to be quiet'.

Yugi chuckled but shook his head 'I have to do this first'.

'And what is this?' Yami asked as he reached over to take the paper out of Yugi's hands, reading the first few lines with a raised brow.

'I-It's my new year resolutions' Yugi admitted sheepishly.

'I can't believe you do these. Do you actually follow them?'

'Uhh…I try to…i-it's just fun to aim for…I guess…'

'And you think you'll be able to understand Kaiba more and be a better model for Anzu hmm?' Yami commented reading them from the list.

Yugi gave a light blush and rubbed his neck 'T-They aren't the best I admit…'

Yami gave a chuckle before passing it back to Yugi 'So what's your new year resolution for me?'

'Umm…I haven't thought…about it yet…I promise I'll make one'.

'Okay' Yami turned when he heard Marik calling him and stood up 'Try not to fall asleep there, wouldn't be good on your back'.

'Okay Yami…you…try not to let Marik annoy you'.

'Will do' Yami smiled as he walked to the door 'Merry Christmas Yugi'.

'Yeah…same to you Yami' Yugi watched Yami leave as a pink colour filled his cheeks, he then bit his lip before turning to the paper and started to write down again, whispering quietly to himself 'Tell…Yami…I love him…'

A soft glow filled his cheeks as he felt his heart race at the words before him, he quickly folded the paper up the paper before walking out to his bedroom, deciding to leave it for the night.

******************************End of chapter 13******************************

So I guess that makes it pretty simple huh? Yugi's new year resolution is to tell Yami he loves him.

Can I get an aww?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	14. New Year's torture

You know what…

You guys are very soppy aren't you? Even I am.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14-New year's torture<p>

Yugi stood outside on the clear day as he hung the laundry out giving a small sigh when he hung the washing out, he smiled proudly and watched the wind gently blow the white sheets lightly causing them to ripple against the movement.

'I think I can get used to being a maid' Yugi chuckled as he picked up the basket of clothes and walked back inside.

Yugi was eager to start the New year cleaning though received little help when he mentioned it; Anzu agreed to clean her art space to a more tidier setting, Kaiba agreed to do his office when he had the time—another way of saying never—and Marik and Bakura were more interested in beating each other on their newest game. Yugi didn't mind about Yami's absence, after his New Year resolution he felt awkward being near the male and he hadn't even begun confessing to him.

Yugi idly glanced at the screen before shivering watching computerized blood splatter with Marik cheering wildly, Yugi quickly ducked out of the living room before accidentally walking into Kaiba as he came down the stairs.

'Oh sorry Kaiba, I didn't see you' Yugi apologised.

Kaiba only gave a hum and walked around him 'Oh! I'm glad you liked my present' Yugi added with a smile.

Kaiba stopped and quickly glanced to Marik and Bakura who had overheard and was listening, he turned to the teen with a small frown 'I don't know what you're talking about' He mumbled.

'The bear I gave you…I couldn't help but notice it was facing towards the seat, s-so it would be facing you when you were sat there…I-I thought it was because you liked it…'

Marik and Bakura broke into sniggers making Kaiba shoot a glare towards them, they quickly returned to their game silently leaving Kaiba to deal with Yugi 'Don't be such a simpleton' Kaiba mumbled before carrying on.

Yugi watched Kaiba walk away before shrugging his shoulders 'Didn't deny it' Yugi mused to himself and carried on up.

When Yugi came back down he smiled seeing Bakura and Marik argue, he crept closer before smiling 'Hey, you two busy?'

The two raised their brows and turned to face him 'We aren't doing your chores' Marik remarked.

'Oh well…I guess I need to find someone else to hit the rugs then' Yugi sighed as he held up the beaters he had found 'Such a shame…it would be so much fun…'

Marik and Bakura watched Yugi for a few moments before huddling together whispering, Yugi tried to listen to their conversation but could only hear a few parts of it 'Is there a down side?' Marik whispered before leaning closer to Bakura 'Kaiba can do that?' Yugi raised his brow but tried to listen some more 'Nah Yugi won't…'

They whispered to each other for a few more moments before standing up and swiping the beaters out of Yugi's hands 'Alright you tell us what to do and we'll ignore you'.

Yugi chuckled 'Well you wait outside and I'll try and bring out one of the rugs'.

'Okay, let's go Bakura' Marik hit Bakura's back with the beater before having to run outside from the angered Bakura.

Yugi chuckled lightly but searched around for a rug and pulled it out to the outside where Bakura and Marik were playfully fighting each other by hitting one another with the beaters, Yugi smiled lightly before walking over and pinning the end of the rug against the line, turning to the two males.

'Okay hit it as hard as you can…just don't break it' Yugi warned as he left them to do what they pleased.

'Okay' Marik and Bakura smirked before they started attacking the rug, Yugi smiled but left them on his own as he collected some more clothes for hanging up and drying.

Yugi hummed to himself as he watched the males' swipe at the rug while he hung up more sheets to dry them, Marik then hit the rug hard making dust fly out of it 'Urgh Marik you idiot!' Bakura growled as he forced the dust away from him.

Marik laughed but hit the rug one more time before turning to Yugi 'Oi Yugi, I think it's dust free right about now'.

'Oh okay' Yugi put the laundry aside and took down the rug 'I'll get you another one then'.

Yugi pulled the rug inside and laid it down on the floor before walking around the house and finding another rug to clean, he took it back outside though when spotting Marik and Bakura huddled around the laundry, Yugi pinned the rug up before moving closer hearing them snigger 'What are you two doing?' Yugi asked.

The two males turned to him with smirks before showing him the piece of paper which made Yugi's face burn red 'Tell Yami I love him, aww so cute Yugi'.

'I-It's not what I seems!' Yugi defended as he held the paper close to his chest.

'You better get in their fast before someone else nabs Yami' Bakura chuckled.

They walked past Yugi singing as they did so 'Why do birds suddenly appear?' They sung as they linked arms 'Every time, you are near? Just like me, they want to be close to you'.

Yugi gave a small groan as he felt his cheeks flush up more "Great…they had to find that…" Yugi thought with a bite of his lip "No way around it…either I have to tell Yami…or they will…" Yugi gave a shiver at the latter thought knowing he had to do something or else it would be hell.

* * *

><p>Yami returned a few hours later, it wasn't hard to tell that from his more awaken attitude and the light lipstick smudge Marik pointed out that Yami was well fed again. Yugi looked carefully into the garage where Yami was working on his motorcycle, watching him hang around with Marik and Bakura was killing his mind wondering if they were going to spill his secret or not.<p>

'Something you want Yugi?' Yami asked making Yugi jump.

'Err…'

'Come in, you can't talk through the door'.

Yugi sidled inside and leaned against the wall as he watched Yami turn to wipe the metal on his bike, Yugi bit his lip and played with his shirt before deciding to speak up 'Y-You were gone a while…'

'Yeah I was' Yami replied.

'W-Where did you go like?'

'Just to a club. Get my fix'.

'I-I thought I…was your fix…' Yugi mumbled realising how it sounded much like a flirt.

'Huh…yeah you are. I guess I didn't want to exhaust you before your big clean out' Yami ran a finger over the spot he cleaned before standing up and moving round to the other side 'By the way how did that go?'

'O-Oh it was very fun…I'm sure Marik and Bakura told you…a-a lot about it'.

'Yeah they said they got to beat Kaiba's precious rugs'.

Yugi waited a few moments before biting his lip 'J-Just that…?'

Yami looked up to Yugi 'No offensive, but cleaning isn't a subject I enjoy talking about'.

'R-Right…' Yugi watched Yami continue cleaning his bike before deciding to take it to another step 'S-So Marik was telling me…about this girl you knew…'

'Which one?' Yami queried.

Yugi bit his lip and hung his head lightly so he ended up staring at his feet 'Umm…one at a club…'

'Which one?'

'I-I don't know the details…' Yugi looked away slightly 'You know a lot of girls then huh?'

'Yep'.

'Guess you aren't too short for a date then…'

Yami sniggered before looking up to Yugi 'If Marik told you that one of those sluts is my girlfriend then don't believe anything he says, he's pulling your leg or some shit like that'.

'Oh…right…' Yugi played with the rim of his shirt some more, twisting and turning it in his hands 'But still…must be easy to get a girlfriend…if they're pretty and such…'

'Hmm…guess so'.

'Do…you think about…having a girlfriend?'

'Sometimes' Yami then stood up with a sigh 'I'm bi'.

Yugi looked up at him with a confused face 'E-Excuse me?'

'That's what you really want to know isn't it?' Yami walked closer crossing his arms over his chest 'Whether I like guys or girls isn't it? Now my question is why do you want to know?'

Yugi felt sweat trickle down the back of his neck as his cheeks flushed up, finding himself pushed up into the awkward situation of having to confess. His throat closed up and his chest was racing as he stared up at the male.

'Well?' Yami questioned impatiently.

'I…I-I…I…' Yugi sucked a deep breath and felt his nerves go on edge as he got the words clear in his head 'I-I lo-'

'Yami!' Yami looked up as Marik hurried in and turned to Yami's bike 'I kicked Bakura's butt and I need to escape before he murders me!'

'Don't even think about touching my bike' Yami threatened with a glare.

'My life Yami!'

'I'll kill you if you touch my bike!' Yami snapped 'Use your own!'

'Yami you self-centred bastard!'

'Takes one to know one!'

Yugi sighed lightly as the two argued and sidled out of the garage before a fight occurred between them, he climbed up the stairs to his room with a shake of his head 'Maybe it's for the best…' Yugi mumbled as he walked into his room 'I don't know whether Yami likes me…'

Yugi took his clothes off and quickly put on his pyjamas with a sigh, a pink colour filled his cheeks as he took out the jacket Yami gave him again and hugged it to his body, making the sleeves go around his waist as he sat down on the bed then gently tipped to the side to lay down on his back.

He gave a heavy sigh as he hugged the jacket closer and closed his eyes slowly 'Oh Yugi…you're so sad…' He mumbled as he curled up asleep with the jacket wrapped around his body.

******************************End of chapter 14******************************

So close! So very…very…close…

Oh believe me I like drawing this out, it's very amusing to write.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	15. Club date

Fifteen chapters…

Fifteen long and torturous chapters…here's something nice for ya.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15-Club date<p>

Yugi peeked through into the living room the next day, Marik and Bakura were battling out again on their game unaware of Yugi watching them—or maybe they did know but wanted to play it along. Yugi mentally cursed himself over and over again that morning, his lip had become purple under the amount of strains it endured of biting, but there was no way around his treacherous task.

He had to ask for Marik and Bakura's advice.

Yugi sucked a deep breath before pulling his hands away from the wall and walking into the living room, Marik and Bakura didn't so much as glance away from their game so Yugi took their reaction as they knew he was there anyway, Yugi cleared his throat before slipping his hands behind him to hold tightly.

'Say-'

'Busy' Marik cut off making Yugi watch their game.

'Umm…o-okay…' Yugi waited for a few moments as he watched them battle before it came to a surprising end.

'No way! How the hell did you win Bakura?' Marik growled turning to the smug looking male.

'Because I kick butt better than you' Bakura then turned to Marik 'You remember the deal'.

'Yeah yeah, later not when we can scar Yugi'.

'Umm…i-is it alright to speak now?'

Marik turned to Yugi before holding the controller out 'Wanna play Yugi?'

'U-Uhh…s-sure…' Yugi shifted around before having to sit in between the two males, their grins only made Yugi feel more unease as he held the controller in his hands 'Umm…y-you two know Yami well right?'

'Right' They both agreed.

'S-So you kinda…tell each other everything right?'

'Right'.

'Well…good…' Yugi nodded slowly to which the other two nodded as well 'Good…'

'So what do you want to know?'

Yugi gave a nervous laugh but couldn't help but cringe under their gaze 'Wh-What makes you think that?'

'All these questions' Marik smirked up to Bakura.

'Especially about Yami too' Bakura added gazing up to Marik.

'It must be looooooooove!' The two sang with laughs.

'Sshh! Please!' Yugi hushed as he tried to wave away their joking 'I-It might be…a-about that…'

'So be more specific. What do you want to know?'

Yugi felt his face crimson as he shifted uncomfortably 'W-Well…d-does Yami…l-like me…?'

'Like as in like like?' Marik questioned.

'Yes…'

'As in smitten for you?'

'Y-Yes…'

'As in wants to do you-'

'Please just answer the question…'

The two shrugged their shoulders 'We don't know'.

Yugi looked up at them 'B-But you said you tell everything to each other!'

'Yeah but love is girl talk' Marik gave a small roll of his eyes 'We aren't into that type of talking…besides he never mentioned it so we never talked about it'.

'O-Oh…I see…' Yugi gave a nervous laugh and scooted to the end of the sofa 'W-Well thanks guys'.

'Oh no Yugi' Yugi whimpered as they wrapped their arms around his neck and pulled him back 'Come and play with the big boys'.

'Th-Thanks but I-I have things to do'.

'Like sucking up to Yami's dick?' Yugi gave another whimper which made both of them laugh 'Aww bless he's so cute'.

'What do I have to do then?'

They both smirked as they handed Yugi a controller and explained the rules of their game, all the while teasing Yugi as they did so.

* * *

><p>Torture for Yugi was amusement for Marik and Bakura; he was forced to stay close by their sides for most of the day, and what made it worse was whenever Yami came by and noticed Yugi sat terrified in between them, the two males loved to tease Yugi by trying to drop hints but luckily Yami didn't pick up on them.<p>

After Yugi managed to escape from their grasp he walked himself out to the corridor, up to the wall and banged his head against it, repeating the action several times despite it hurting.

"Why did I go to ask those two?" Yugi scolded in his head "I should know better by now that they'll tease!"

'If you keep doing that you'll grow a horn' Yugi stopped and looked up as Yami walked down the stairs, his face immediately flushed up as he saw Yami in his dark attire again. The scuffed black jeans with chains hanging from the rim, the sleeveless shirt hugged his muscular chest and an equally tight jacket with metal bracelets wrapped around most of his arms.

'Y-Yeah…' Yugi mumbled and stepped aside so Yami could touch the floor 'Y-You look nice…going out again?'

'Yeah. I figured I'd relax at a club for a little while' Yami turned to Yugi with a raised brow 'Want to come?'

'Eh? I-I dunno…clubs aren't my thing…'

'Okay. I just figured you'd want to get away from Marik and Bakura's sexy time'.

Yugi gave a small cringe 'O-On second thought it sounds like it'll be fun'.

'Good. You best grab your jacket then' Yami opened the door as he kicked his shoes on 'We're walking there'.

'W-Walking okay. Just give me a minute' Yugi quickly hurried upstairs and changed his slightly sweaty clothes for something more fashionable before jogging back downstairs and joining Yami out into the night filled woods.

* * *

><p>The streets of the town were livelier then Yugi imagined at night, there were many cars on the road be it people coming home from work or taxi's dropping off people who wanted to enjoy the night, groups of girls and guys trekked along the streets as they searched for bars and clubs to relax into. Yugi and Yami hardly spoke while they walked through town, which was a blessing on Yugi's part; his conversation wouldn't be much thanks to his nervous stuttering and surely Yami would ask about his presence with Marik and Bakura, the less they spoke the less of a chance Yami would ask him about it, giving Yugi a chance to come up with an excuse.<p>

'Young man' Yugi and Yami both turned to see a woman sat on the sidewalk, a small stool draped in fabrics of deep shimmering blue and brilliant purple decorated her seating area, she too was covered from head to toe in vivid fabrics and many necklaces and bracelets hung off her body. She beckoned them closer with one finger, a smile creeping onto her lips 'Would you like your fortune told?'

Yugi gave a small roll of his eyes and turned to walk away 'Sure' Yugi stopped and turned back to see Yami letting the woman take hold of his hand, she felt over his skin making sure to touch every edge which only made Yugi grit his teeth together and stiff.

'Ah, nice strong firm hands' She commented 'You must be very confident no?'

'I guess' Yami mumbled and watched her casually.

'Hmm…interesting…there's a woman in your heart'.

'Oh really?'

'Yes…and you should follow your affections'.

Yugi then marched back over and pulled Yami's hand out of hers, Yami didn't get enough time to question Yugi as he dragged the taller male down the street. Once they were far away from the fortune teller Yugi stopped, a heavy blush coming across his face.

"Oh god what did I do?" Yugi thought as he shook his head "I got jealous and…! This is so embarrassing!"

Yami watched Yugi's internal argument before holding his wrist and forcing him along 'Come on, looks like we both need a drink'.

Yami pulled Yugi along to a loud thumping club, inside it was dark with the exception of the flashing lights on the dance floor; many people were dancing and enjoying their time while the seats were vacant. Yugi sat in one of the corner seats watching Yami stand at the bar, ordering drinks while playing with his chains. Yugi gave a heavy sigh and rubbed the back of his neck, Yami didn't say anything about Yugi's disruption but Yugi was sure that Yami noticed, it wasn't oblivious that Yugi was jealous about the mystery woman.

"I shouldn't have come…" Yugi thought to himself "I've just embarrassed myself…surely Yami knows by now…m-maybe I should lie about it".

'Here' Yugi looked up as Yami put a glass of bubbling liquid in front of him.

'U-Uhh…I-I don't drink…'

'Have you ever tried?' Yami sat down next to him 'It's a light drink, so it won't get you too wasted'.

'Mmm…' Yugi pulled the glass closer and quietly sipped it 'Blegh!' Yugi put the glass back and shook his head 'U-Unchanged…'

'Alright' Yami pulled Yugi's glass closer 'More for me'.

Yugi watched Yami drink down the alcohol in silence, too ashamed to talk with Yami as the music was too loud and yelling to Yami wasn't a desirable action. Yami then patted Yugi's arm, gaining his attention as Yami drank the last of his drink, Yami put the glass down and turned to Yugi.

'You okay?' Yami questioned 'You look a little quiet'.

'U-Umm…j-just so loud' Yugi glanced over to the cheering crowd as the song changed over 'I-I'm not used to…such loud stuff…'

'You wanna leave and go somewhere else?' Yugi shook his head 'You sure?'

'I-I wouldn't want to ruin your fun' Yugi gave a small nervous smile 'J-Just ignore me okay?'

'Heh. As if that were possible'.

Yugi felt his face burn up so quickly turned away to give a goofy smile at the compliment, Yami watched Yugi curiously before moving closer and putting a hand on his shoulder, Yugi deepened his colour before looking up to meet Yami's gaze.

'Yugi…'

'Y-Yes Yami?' Yugi questioned.

'I couldn't help but notice you were hanging around with Marik and Bakura today…for a reason?'

'U-Uhh…I-I…th-they…umm…'

'Yes?'

'Uhh…d-dragged…me into playing their game…heh…hehe…s-silly eh?'

'Right…' Yami raised his brow 'They've also said you've been asking a lot of questions about me. Is there something you need to know?'

'U-Umm…th-the thing is…I-I…uhh…I-I…I…I have to go excuse me!'

Yugi quickly stepped up and ran out of the club leaving Yami sat on his own confused, the banging of the music followed Yugi out as he left the club and quickly ducked into the alley between the club and the next building. Yugi panted lightly as he leaned against the wall, his hand against his chest as he mentally cursed himself.

'I can't do this…what am I thinking?' Yugi mumbled and slapped himself lightly 'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'

'Yugi?' Yugi tensed up as he heard Yami approach him 'Either you're sick…or you have something important to say'.

Yugi kept his mouth tightly shut as Yami walked closer to see his face 'Yugi? If you have something to say, you best say it now'.

Yugi didn't say anything and ended up hugging his arms as Yami waited a few moments 'Fine. Sometimes if you can't say it…doing something to explain it. So…is there something you want to do?'

Yugi bit his lip and looked away again in silent, Yami waited a few moments before moving closer to Yugi. The teen watched Yami confused as he was pressed against the wall, Yami leaned over him with his arm resting against the wall as he looked down at Yugi's innocent face.

'Well…if you won't do anything I'll do it then' Yami cupped Yugi's chin 'If I'm presuming right'.

Yugi's eyes then widened as Yami leant closer their lips meeting at the touch, Yugi could feel his body sink under the kiss but was determined to keep standing, his eyes were fluttering shut under the soft touch Yami gave him. Yugi reached up to hold onto Yami's jacket, grasping it tightly and pulling it closer as they kissed more passionately, Yami let his other arm go around Yugi's waist to pull him closer into their kiss until they broke away after running out of air.

The two panted and stared up at each other with flushed faces before they were back into kissing each other passionately against the club wall.

* * *

><p>The two came home rather late; Yugi yawned all through their trek back home and had to rely on Yami's body as he felt the urge to tip over, Yami unlocked the front door and helped the tired Yugi through the door as they took their shoes off.<p>

'I wonder where everyone is' Yami mused quietly.

'Mmm…I dunno' Yugi gave a yawn and looked away, feeling rather shy after their make out to even talk to the male.

Yami gave a small smile before wrapping his arms around Yugi, the teen gave a small squeak as he met with Yami's lips again, he gave a small hum as he held Yami's arms while they kissed. When they broke away Yugi gasped a little but blushed heavily, easing his grasp on Yami's arms when the embarrassment kicked in.

'You should head to bed' Yami nuzzled Yugi's cheek making giggle lightly 'You're barely staying awake as it is'.

'Mmm…I might do…' Yugi was let free of Yami's arms and moved to the stairs 'Y-Yami?'

'Yes Yugi?'

'I…I…' Yugi bit his lip and turned to face Yami again 'I-I…love you…'

Yami gave a soft chuckle 'I could figure that out' Yami moved closer and reached up to kiss Yugi on the lips again but quickly 'The kissing was a giveaway'.

'Oh…yeah…'

Yami chuckled again 'Come on, we've had a wild night as it is, you need sleep' Yami held Yugi's shoulders and force him up the stairs 'Up you go'.

'Okay Yami…I'm going'.

********************************End of chapter 15****************************

So the "I love you" has been exchanged nothing can go wrong right?

Hmm…must be near the end then…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	16. Invite

Come on, you didn't forget about him did you?

…did you?

* * *

><p>Chapter 16-Invite<p>

Yugi snuggled into something soft as he slept that morning, a deep chuckle emitted from it making Yugi's eyes flutter open. His hands were clung tightly to a black shirt and he rested on a chest that he could only imagine who it was.

'Awake Yugi?' Yami asked making Yugi flush up to a pink colour.

Yugi bit his lip and let go of Yami before scooting away, feeling the embarrassment burn in his cheeks 'U-Umm…y-yeah…'

Yami raised his brow but sat up and rolled his shoulders lightly 'Sleep good?'

'Y-Yeah…g-guess so…' Yugi rubbed the back of his neck, too tired last night to remember that Yami offered to sleep with him in his bed.

Yami smiled and leaned closer making Yugi blush 'You was saying something in your sleep…what was you dreaming about?'

'N-Nothing' Yugi stuttered then squeaked as Yami claimed his lips in a kiss.

They kissed lightly before Yami pulled away with a smirk 'You're blushing…that's cute'.

Yugi couldn't help but squirm under Yami's gaze as he sat up and shifted off the bed, Yugi bit his lip as he sat up and faced Yami 'Y-Yami…'

'Yeah?'

'A-Are we…boyfriends?'

Yami gave a chuckle and leaned closer to the teen again 'I don't mind. Do you want to be mine?'

'O-Of course!'

Yami smiled and leaned closer so their lips were inches away from each other making Yugi's skin flush up more 'I love you Yugi…' He whispered.

Yugi gave a small smile before whispering back 'I love you too…'

Yami then leant closer to kiss his lips passionately; Yugi gave a small hum as he kissed Yami back clinging to his shoulders as they kissed deeply but when they heard a wolf whistle they pulled away and turned to the door where Marik leant against, a smirk across his face as he watched.

'Looks like I wasn't the only one who got lucky last night' Marik chuckled to himself.

'Piss off' Yami growled making Marik turn to walk away.

Yugi blushed lightly as he hung his head "I guess I have to brace myself for some more teasing…" He thought.

* * *

><p>After their embarrassing interruption Yami stalked off to threaten and most likely cause a fight between the other two, Yugi however decided to settle his light and grumbling stomach with some breakfast. He sat at the table—glad that he was on his own for once—as he ate the food while thinking to himself, his legs swaying back and forth as he did so.<p>

He scooped up another mouthful of food to chew on before resting his head in his hand, a smile going across his lips as he thought about his new title as Yami's boyfriend. A small giggle left his throat at his thoughts, though having to make sure no one heard him in the dining room.

"Yami and me boyfriends…" Yugi gave a dreamy sigh as his smile widened "That's…so great…I wonder if Yami does dates, we can go to clubs or something! Or maybe we can go somewhere during the day…I have to ask him what he likes".

Yugi ate some more before imagining himself with many times with Yami; valentine's days, Christmas's, kisses and cuddles, future plans, weddings.

Yugi then shook his head as he blushed deep red realising he was thinking too far into their relationship "God! We've been dating an hour and already I'm planning our life! Just great Yugi, your first boyfriend and already you're too creepy!"

* * *

><p>A few weeks had passed and Yugi's and Yami's relationship had taken a few interesting reactions from the rest of the household; Bakura and Marik's were tease, whenever Yugi and Yami shared kisses or spent time with each other the two would be quicker than wild fire spreading, Yami however made short work to scare and threaten them off so their time together was peaceful again. Anzu was happy and reminded Yugi of how a mother would react to their child dating, often encouraging them to plan dates and such which made Yugi even more embarrassed. Kaiba didn't seem bothered by it, and on many occasions walked straight past them.<p>

Their relationship was as perfect as Yugi imagined it to be which surprised him even, he doubted on occasions for Yami being the rough, sexual predator he had often lead Yugi to believe, instead he was rather kind and caring and often protected Yugi from the teasing they had to deal with.

Then something unexpected happened. The phone rang.

They had hardly used the phone since they bought it—aside from the occasional prank call from the three boys—and there was no reason for it to ring as well, but one afternoon it did so. Yugi didn't think anything of it as he stopped his cleaning and went to answer it, surely it had to be someone trying to sell something or to do with Kaiba's work. Yugi picked it up and placed it against his ear.

'Hello?' Yugi answered.

'Ah Yugi…I'm glad you answered it'.

Yugi frowned trying to figure out if it was Marik playing a trick on him, but the voice sounded far too realistically posh for it to be an imitation 'Uhh…'

'Now don't tell me you don't remember me?' Yugi felt a small blush going on his face glad it was a phone call 'You used to address me as prince'.

Yugi let out a gasp and covered his mouth 'Sorato! Oh I'm sorry! I-It's been a while and I didn't recognise your voice!'

A chuckle left the other side of the phone 'It's quite alright Yugi. I would've been impressed if you did remember…it's been months since I last saw you at the council'.

'Mmm…it was a while' Yugi mumbled noticing Yami standing at the garage door listening to their conversation.

'So how has everything been for you Yugi? Good Christmas I suppose'.

'Yes it was very nice' Yugi gave a small smile as Yami walked over and slipped his arms around his waist 'I had a lot of nice presents from the boys…they were very kind'.

'Ah sounds like you've settled in quite well over there'.

'I have' Yugi gave a small giggled as Yami kissed the top of his head and moved down to his cheek 'How about you Sorato?'

A sigh emitted from the other end 'I wish I could say that mine was enjoyable…a lot of work which kept me away from home most of the time, and once that was done I had to present it to the old timers so they could understand it. I was lucky to get Christmas day off from work…and even that was spent alone and uninteresting to report about'.

'Oh…that sounds sad…next time you should come here' Yugi offered making Yami frown at his shoulder.

'I'll think about that…Yugi, you haven't forgotten also why I might be calling hm?'

Yugi stared blankly at the wall while Yami kissed up and down his neck 'Uhh…'

'I'll take that as a yes' He joked lightly 'I've finished my most recent job requirement and I have nothing else for a while…I was hoping that you'd come visit me at my manor one weekend, what do you say about that?'

'Oh…umm…I'd have to ask Yami first excuse me' Yugi put the phone to his other shoulder and turned to Yami 'Can I go visit Sor-uhh the prince one weekend?'

'No'.

Yugi looked up at him surprised 'Why not?'

'Are you kidding me that prince is a creep!' Yami snarled and held tight to Yugi 'You'll just have to refuse him'.

'Yami! He's on the phone!'

'I don't care, he should know how much of a creep he is'.

'How is he a creep?'

Yami raised his brow at Yugi 'What?'

'Well…what has he done to make him a creep?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'Just…his smug personality…and…he's rich…and…he's an ass'.

'So…you're simply jealous then yes?'

'That's not true!'

'Then tell me what he's done to make him such a creep?'

Yami chewed on his lip for a few moments before letting go of Yugi and turning on his heels 'Fine, go. See if I care!'

Yugi cringed as Yami marched back to the garage, he gave a sigh before turning to the phone 'Sorato, you still there?'

'Always' Sorato answered.

'I think…I'd like to go. I haven't got out for a while'.

'Alright, how about this Saturday at six o'clock? I'll pick you up if you like'.

'Sounds good...' Yugi glanced over to the garage lightly before turning to the phone 'See you there Sorato'.

'Goodbye Yugi'.

* * *

><p>After a while Yugi braved the garage to see if Yami had cooled off from Yugi's unexpected phone call, he peeked inside the garage to find the three of them sitting in front of a motorcycle; Marik sat by it playing with it with his new tools he had received while he chatted with Bakura, Yami sat on Marik's other side scowling into the paint work of the bike.<p>

'Yami…' Yugi ended up whimpering out, he was sure Yami heard him but chose to ignore him 'Please don't hate me…'

'What over the creep call?' Marik butted in making Yugi scowl at him for silence.

Yugi turned back to Yami 'Please Yami…you can't keep me in here forever…'

'I can try' Yami grumbled and hugged his knees.

Yugi walked over to the male and lightly wrapped his arms around Yami's neck 'Please Yami…I love you…'

Yami only gave a 'hmph' as his answer and got up to open the garage door so he could walk out; Yugi was about to follow him but Marik grabbed his wrist to stop him.

'Leave him Yugi…sometimes a walk will shake off some of that anger'.

Yugi bit his lip but with a defeated sigh he nodded, he just hoped that Yami's anger wasn't going to last very long and wouldn't leave some damage to their newly found relationship.

******************************End of chapter 16******************************

Ahaha…yes…I've brought him back.

Come on you didn't really think I was going to leave it all happy happy's did ya?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	17. Prince's manor

Why do you always suspect that something bad is going to happen?

I mean it might be a fun and enjoyable time. You can't be so judgemental about him!

* * *

><p>Chapter 17-Prince's manor<p>

Yugi stood in his room as he sorted his clothes that he had chosen out, Sorato's car would be parked outside any minute and Yugi didn't want to be left behind, yet he wasn't sure how casual looking he could be in front of a prince—especially of vampires.

Yugi gave a sigh as his eyes fell to Yami's jacket and decided to switch his jacket with Yami's, the male had been purposefully letting Yugi know how much he hated the idea of Yugi leaving the house; he had been distant to the teen and any attempt Yugi made to patch up the wounds Yami would brush him aside and walk out, Yugi wasn't sure which way to swing with Yami's reaction, angry that Yami resented the idea of Yugi visiting Sorato or concerned about Yami's behaviour. Marik and Bakura's teasing inputs only made Yugi even more doubtful, were they trying to hint that Yami was right or just tease his broodiness

Yugi gave another sigh as he left his room and walked down the steps, he stopped halfway as he spotted Yami leaning against the wall guarding the door with the familiar frown Yugi had to see during the week, Yugi gave another sigh and walked closer but Yami didn't move at all to face Yugi.

'You…can come with me if you like' Yugi suggested with a shrug 'I'm sure the prince wouldn't mind the company'.

'I'd rather die' Yami growled and turned his head the other direction.

Yugi bit his lip 'Yami-' There was honking which made Yugi look to the door then back to Yami 'That's got to be the car…Yami…' Yugi waited for Yami to look at him but when he didn't he reached up to kiss his cheek 'I'll be back in a few hours…promise'.

Yugi then turned to the door and opened it, outside waiting was a black limo with the suns reflection shining off it making it dazzle, Yugi was sure if it were any other situation he would've been impressed but with his dampened mood he couldn't think of anything else but a car waiting for him. Yugi stepped out and walked towards the limo, he opened the door and sat himself inside watching the car drive away from the house; he gave another sigh before sitting back and watching the scenery go past.

Yami watched the limo drive away before he shut the door with a heavy sigh 'Man…such a tense atmosphere' Marik whispered earning a glare from Yami before he marched into the garage once more.

* * *

><p>Yugi stared out the tainted windows as he drove on in silence, the driver didn't attempt to speak to Yugi so he didn't attempt to converse back, instead he just watch the woods thin out before they were pulling up a rather fancy drive.<p>

He could make out a front garden that sat in front of a rather large house—bigger than Kaiba's house for sure—its walls were covered in ivy which hid the bright red bricks in the walls. It seemed such a bright and well-kept house, being a prince certainly had its advantages with housing; he didn't need his imagination to guess what the interior was going to be like. The limo pulled up by the front door painted a deep black colour, as soon as Yugi stepped out the door opened to reveal a man Yugi thought was the butler but was soon mistaken.

'Yugi. I'm glad you made it'.

Yugi's mouth dropped open as he stared at the male, it couldn't have been the same one he met months back; his hair had been cut back short and the dirt and ripped clothes he had worn were replaced with a rather posh looking suit of blue and white, he was no rough looking thug anymore, now he was a true prince—and admittedly a good looking one too.

'Something wrong Yugi?' Sorato questioned as he walked closer to Yugi.

'I…i-it's just…you look so…'

Sorato gave a chuckle 'Different? Back then I was undercover and I had to look the part, now I'm free to do and look however I want'.

'I see…well you look…good anyway'.

'As do you Yugi' Sorato held his arm out to Yugi 'Shall we?'

'Oh' Yugi gave a small smile and linked his arm with Sorato's so they both walked inside together 'What does a prince do if they're undercover?'

'Sniff out traitors and such' Sorato gave a light chuckle 'I'm like the secret agent for the vampires. Anyone who crosses the line, they'll be meeting with me'.

'I see…' Yugi glanced up at the paintings that hung on the wall that they passed, mainly of people but a few of them were of hunting or animals in general 'You have…a really big house here. It's impressive'.

'Thank you. I enjoy my space…just a shame I don't have anyone to share it with'.

Yugi gave a small smile before he turned to look through one of the doors 'Eh! Is that your kitchen?'

Sorato looked up to the door and nodded to the large room 'Yes it is'.

'It's like a restaurants kitchen!' Yugi exclaimed as he looked at the many counters and many cupboards, he even noticed there were three cookers. But seeing the kitchen it made Yugi's stomach growl, reminding him he had hardly eaten that day out of nerves 'Oh…' Yugi groaned holding his stomach lightly.

'Hungry by any chance Yugi?' Sorato questioned with amusement.

'I…haven't eaten all day' Yugi gave a small blush 'Kinda stupid of me…'

'Well, you can help yourself to my kitchen Yugi' Sorato offered letting go of his hand 'I can't eat anyway and my stores are full, so please, eat what you like'.

'Umm…thanks' Yugi unsurely walked into the kitchen and looked at its spotless state, the kitchen was large that it would fit thirty cooks and still have room to fit more in, he couldn't wait to see how large the other rooms were.

'Sir' Yugi turned as Sorato was greeted by an elderly gentleman, this time Yugi was sure he was the butler or at least a servant as he was dressed for such a job, he whispered to Sorato which made him sigh unhappily.

'Just great' He grumbled before turning to Yugi 'Excuse me; I must deal with this I'll try and be quick'.

'Okay' Yugi waited until Sorato walked off with his butler before searching through the cupboards and seeing what Sorato had to offer. He was sure he could've eaten anything, but his stomach wasn't too keen to eat the posh food that Sorato had, most of it he wasn't sure what it was supposed to be with its fancy name.

Yugi then came to the fridge and opened it before spotting a cake abandoned, strawberries sat on top of a white cream, Yugi bit his lip knowing he'd like a slice of it but it was in Sorato's fridge and it was his cake.

'But…he did say…eat what you like' Yugi mused to himself before taking the cake out and finding a knife from the drawers 'A tiny slice…I-I'm sure that'll be fine'.

* * *

><p>Yami was working on his motorcycle with a glare, it was something to do to keep his mind distracted with Yugi's absence, Marik and Bakura looked in on him before shrugging their shoulders at the sight of him.<p>

'Hey Yami, we're going clubbing later' Marik explained 'Wanna come with and set up a new girlfriend?'

'I'm already dating' Yami growled.

'Ha! Not for long!'

Yami turned to them with a raised brow 'What's that supposed to mean?' Yami questioned 'You saying Yugi's gonna dump me?'

'Well after the way you're behaving I'm certain. But think about it logically Yami, he's with the prince and he has to come home to…you' Marik crossed his arms over his chest 'He's probably got a bigger house, better living conditions, more money, and can romance better than you. There's no competition; even I would choose him' Marik turned to Bakura as he glared 'But I won't because he's probably as dull as Kaiba is'.

'You…really think…Yugi would leave me?'

Both of them nodded 'Definitely'.

Yami bit his lip and sat still in thought before pushing himself up and sitting on his bike 'You two are coming as well'.

'Aww man, I don't wanna hang around that posh place' Marik whined.

'I feel like doing something reckless'.

'Now that I like' Bakura chuckled before the two hurried in to get to their bikes.

Bakura went to the garage door and opened it up before running back to his bike, their motorcycles roared with life as they moved out of the mouth of the garage and onto the road where they sped off into the distance.

* * *

><p>Sorato walked back to the kitchen after he had cleared up the matter, he gave a small smile as he saw Yugi standing by one of the counters licking his lips after eating a very thin slice of the cake, faint smudges of icing still remained around his mouth that he attempted to lick off.<p>

'Sorry that took so long' Sorato apologised as he walked closer 'When it seems I get to be alone I'm always interrupted'.

'That's alright' Yugi reassured then looked to the cake with a piece missing 'I-I'm sorry…I saw the cake and…I'm very weak towards cake…I-I shouldn't have eaten it'.

'It's quite alright Yugi. I made that cake for you anyway' Sorato smiled and rubbed some icing off Yugi's mouth 'Like it?'

'U-Uhh…yes…I like strawberries a lot'.

'Here' Sorato picked up the knife and cut through the cake once more 'Have another slice'.

'Umm…I-I'll try' Yugi took the slice off Sorato and bit into it lightly 'Sweet things always fill me up so easily…'

'Then don't force yourself, I wouldn't want you to get sick' Sorato smiled as he reached up to brush back his bangs.

Yugi bit his lip and stopped eating putting the slice back on the plate with the cake 'U-Umm…Sorato…'

'You know how I feel right Yugi?' Sorato asked in a low whisper as he moved closer to Yugi's ear 'As soon as I saw you I felt something I hadn't for a very long time…Yugi?'

'Sorato' Yugi cringed lightly as he felt Sorato's lips against his ear 'I-I can't'.

Sorato gave a light frown at the teen 'Can't?' He repeated questionable.

'I…love someone else' Yugi explained quietly feeling his stomach turn—rather regretting eating the cake at that point 'I-I know how you feel about me…but I thought if I came here today…we could be just friends…can we?'

'Who is it you love then?'

Yugi bit his lip and looked down at the plate in front of him 'Ya…Yami'.

'Him?' Sorato let out a laugh 'You're joking right? He's one of the roughest, most vile people I've ever met. You can do better'.

'No. I can't' Yugi briefly looked up at him before turning away again 'I love Yami how he is…he may be a little…hot-headed at times but he's genuinely a nice, caring person and I wouldn't want him to change at all' Yugi looked up at Sorato who was silently chewing on his lip 'I'm sorry…I-I didn't mean to upset you or anything…but…we can be friends right?'

Sorato then lashed out barely missing Yugi and threw the cake across the other side of the room; Yugi squeaked and grabbed the males arm trying to stop him from destroying the whole kitchen 'S-Sorato! Calm down!'

'Let go of me!' Sorato snarled and pushed Yugi off him.

Yugi gasped and looked down as blood started to seep through his clothes, Sorato still held the knife and when he went to push Yugi off accidentally stabbed him in the side. Yugi panted heavily and quickly grasped his wound before looking up at Sorato who seemed to go silent, still at the sight of what he had done.

'I-I'll be fine' Yugi reassured 'I-I need a towel…please Sorato' Yugi waited a few moments but Sorato still remained unresponsive 'S-Sorato? P-Please?' Yugi started to feel panic run through him and made him pant even more at Sorato's still state, he then dropped the knife and moved closer to Yugi 'Oh god no…Sorato!'

Sorato then pounced on Yugi forcing the weeping teen to the floor as he weakly attempted to push the stronger male off, then there was a crash and Yugi looked up as the ventilation grate hit the floor with a clang and Yami fell through landing on the counters. He let out a loud hiss when he saw Yugi in his troubled position and lunged at Sorato, forcing the male off him and punched him in the face. Sorato shook his head before grabbing Yami and forcing him off beginning a fight with him on the other side of the kitchen, Yugi tried to look around see if he could spot his boyfriend yet on the other hand he was glad he couldn't see the fight, the piercing screams and sounds of ripping flesh didn't sound appealing to watch at all.

Yugi looked up as he heard another thud and saw Marik climb down from the counters and hurry to his side, Yugi watched the male walk around ignoring the fight going on and examined Yugi's wound.

'Whoa…' He said then turned to Yugi 'This might be painful, but hold on my back okay? I'll get you out of here'.

'Ya…Yami…' Yugi whined as Marik turned around and helped Yugi onto his back.

'He'll be fine, let's just worry about you' Marik then climbed back onto the counters and crawled in through the ventilation.

Yugi only saw Yami briefly and was rather wishing he didn't see his boyfriend standing around a lake of splattered blood. Marik crawled through the small boxed passage with Yugi clung tightly to his back, blood started to dribble over Marik's clothes and in the small compacted space Yugi was sure it was a bother, but Marik didn't say anything and Yugi was too frightened to apologise for it.

They soon reached the outside to which Marik slipped out and landed on the ground on his feet, Bakura turned as Yugi slid off Marik's back and gave a small whimper as he clutched his side again.

'What the hell happened?' Bakura questioned.

'I don't know. Give me your jacket Bakura'.

Bakura quickly shrugged off the clothing and handed it to Marik, he knelt down by Yugi and took his hands off before holding the jacket out 'This will hurt, but it will help' He reassured before reaching around to tie the arms of the jacket around Yugi's wound.

Yugi let out a yelp at the tight feel but allowed Marik to help, his body started to burn up and even panting felt like a chore to do, but he wasn't sure what else to do and dying wasn't an option.

'We need to get him to a hospital Marik' Bakura warned noticing Yugi's more sluggish weaker state.

'I know but Yami's still inside' Marik hissed looking up at the ventilation they came out from.

They then heard thuds and looked up to see Yami jump out and land next to them, he turned to Yugi and knelt by his side, blood smeared over his face and clothes and hands it was quite a terrifying for Yugi to see but it was Yami nonetheless and if he was going to die he wanted it to be Yami's face he saw last. Yugi held out a bloody hand weakly to which Yami held in his own, his other hand reached out to stroke Yugi's face.

'Ya…mi…'

'Sshh it's going to be alright Yugi' Yami soothed as he kissed the top of Yugi's hand.

Yugi gave a sigh and felt his eyes fall close as he started to lose the warmth to his face and the strength to his body, Yami felt his fingers loosen and tried to shake Yugi, desperate to keep him awake and alive.

'No Yugi, don't do this' Yami then turned to Marik 'Marik do something!'

'I don't know anything!' Marik defended 'We need to take him to a hospital!'

Yami bit his lip and turned back to Yugi as his eyelids were almost touching 'Yugi' Yami's voice started to echo and slur as Yugi felt himself closing his eyes 'Please…stay awake…stay awake…'

Yugi's eyes fell shut and everything went dark and deafly quiet for the teen.

******************************End of chapter 17******************************

You must know by now that in vampire fics Yugi should die at least once!

But yes…ahem. I hope this isn't the last chapter!

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	18. Farewell

Now why do you all think Yugi is going to become a vampire? Huh? Huh?

Oh right…the stab wound…

If you don't like or aren't old enough **Don't read between the bold!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18-Farewell<p>

There was a beep.

And another beep to follow.

There was a pattern of beeps, just repeating over and over again in a repetitive and annoying tone. But one thought managed to sneak into his mind.

Where exactly was he with such a noise?

Yugi's eyes shakily fluttered open, through his hazed gaze he could only see a light above him shining over him, one would've thought of heaven but Yugi was sure that it couldn't be. Turning his head to one side lightly he saw glass and people moving back and forth outside it but no one he recognised, he turned his head to the other side and found the source of the noise, machines were sat by his side attached to him. One had a line going through the middle of its screen occasionally jumping up with a beep to indicate his heartbeat, another was a pump and was pushing air through his mask that was over his mouth and nose, the other few he wasn't sure what they were doing but he could easily spot the blood bag on a drip hanging over his head—something that would've made him squirm and cringe at if he wasn't too weak and exhausted to even move.

Yugi let his eyes take in all he could see before he found another human; the man was dressed in a white coat and was checking the machines occasionally scribbling on a board he had, he was young yet smart in appearance, but Yugi had never met the man before in his life.

He glanced over to Yugi and once he saw his amethyst eyes he smiled and moved closer to his side 'Welcome back Mr. Mutou' He greeted 'I'm glad you made through it'.

Yugi wanted to speak to the man to ask what was going on, but his throat felt clogged and too dry to form words so ended up groaning as a response.

* * *

><p>Once the doctors made sure that Yugi was on the path of recovery they explained him what he wanted to hear, and he left his intuition to fit the rest of the pieces together. He guessed that Yami, Marik and Bakura took him to the hospital—judging from the description of "three young men"—but they quickly left after Yugi was taken away by the doctors. They operated on him and placed him in a ward for him to recover; he was unconscious for a day and had no visitors, not even Yami which worried him.<p>

Once Yugi was safe enough to not need all the machines the hospital could provide for him he was moved to a less reclusive ward and was left to recover some more, Yugi was grateful he didn't need to lie still any longer or have the uncomfortable breathing mask over his face, but cringed at how he need the pads and wires on his body just to be safe.

Yugi was propped up in bed as he looked down at his unappealing hospital food, he didn't want to know how healthy it was and how it would help his body heal over, he wanted normal food and not what they were giving him.

'Yugi!' Yugi jumped up at the sudden door slam but turned to the elder who was panting heavily.

'G-Grandpa?' Yugi questioned moving his food onto the table in time for him to get hugged tightly by his grandfather.

'I was so worried!' Solomon cried, Yugi could feel real tears trickle down his grandfather's face and onto his shoulder 'And then I got that call I thought…! Oh I'm so happy to see you again Yugi!'

Yugi bit his lip but hugged his elder back, guilt now building up into him 'Me too Grandpa…I missed you too…'

Solomon then let go of Yugi as he rubbed his eyes to stop the flow of tears 'Oh look at me' He chuckled lightly before holding Yugi's shoulders 'Where had you been? Joey was distraught that you were taken'.

'Taken?' Yugi repeated before rolling his eyes in thought 'Oh yeah…that was…uhh…scary…'

'Well? What happened? Where did they take you? Did you get a good look at them?'

'U-Umm…w-well it happened all so fast' Yugi lied as he rubbed his arm 'Th-They kept me in a room…s-so I didn't see where I was…a-and they wore masks…s-so…th-they're probably long gone now though! So there's no bother in looking for them right?'

'Nonsense, the police will do their best' Yugi gave a disappointed sigh, how he wished that his case would be one they'd throw aside and forget about 'What about your wound? How did you get that?'

'Oh…u-umm…I-I escaped!' Yugi nodded his head 'Yeah, yeah. A-And then one of them caught me and…stabbed…me?'

Solomon raised his brow 'And brought you here?'

'No! No, no, no. I…uhh…I…got away…a-again…and this man—men helped me. I-I don't know…where they went…'

'Oh, well' Solomon hugged Yugi again but this time being more gentle due to his injury 'You're alive and back home, that's all that matters now'.

'Yeah…yeah it is' Yugi hugged his grandfather and rested his head on his shoulder, a sigh left the teen as he wondered where Yami was and if he was ever going to see him again.

* * *

><p>It was a few weeks later that Yugi was discharged from hospital, he told his grandfather, Joey and the police his lie hoping that no one would find out about it and he could return to the life he once had. However that wish didn't seem to work out as he wanted it to.<p>

The police made a habit of returning to the game shop every day to make Yugi repeat the story again—he wondered if they were catching onto his lie and waited for him to trip up—Joey was overprotective of Yugi's safety and made a constant annoyance of making sure Yugi was alright.

And though Yugi assured Joey and his grandfather that he was alright, he knew that he wasn't.

During his time in and out of hospital he hadn't heard from Yami or from the others at all, he was beginning to wonder if they had forgotten him easily, that or Kaiba was refusing to let them visit Yugi for some strange reason. Whatever the reason, the future didn't look too bright for Yugi and Yami's relationship, and that only tore Yugi more than the knife did.

Yugi was sat at the table of his third week of being home, his head rested miserably on his hand as he poked the remains of his dinner around on his plate. For the past weeks he had tried to keep himself going by telling himself Yami will come and such hopeful statements, but after a while the effect wore off and he became silently depressed, if he didn't have Yami then what was the point of his life? Were the trivial things such as eating and breathing important anymore?

'Yugi you're not eating' Solomon commented before putting his hand over Yugi's forehead 'You're not unwell are you?'

Yugi gave a deep sigh 'No grandpa…' Yugi droned hearing his grandfather repeat his line of worry.

'Are you sure?' Yugi gave a nod 'Alright. Go to bed then, I just have to check the game shop alright?'

Yugi didn't argue with the plan and pushed himself up from the table leaving his grandfather to clear away and count the money from the game shop, he climbed the stairs to his room pulling his shirt off as he did, at least in sleep he didn't have to be awake and in worry anymore.

'Yugi'.

Yugi jumped but turned to his desk to see Yami sitting on it, he didn't question how Yami got in or whether he was hallucinating or not, tears sprung to the teen's eyes and he ran over to hug the male tightly happy to see his face one last time.

'Yugi…I'm so glad you're alright' Yami hugged Yugi back with his own small tears that he tried to push back 'I thought…we were too late…'

'As if I'd go without dragging you with me!' Yugi retorted through his tears.

Yami managed to give a teary chuckle as he held Yugi 'I'm so glad though…'

Yugi nodded and moved his fingers over Yami's clothing making sure that the touch and the little heat he got from the male made him real, he was content with being held once again by his boyfriend and he managed to wipe away the tears to look up at his crimson orbs.

'W-Why didn't you come see me sooner?' Yugi questioned 'I-I could've lied to grandpa who you were…y-you didn't need to abandon me…'

'Yugi it's not like that' Yami bit his lip as he stroked Yugi's hair 'Well…at first it was because you were in a hospital…you know, with blood and all that stuff. It took me all my strength not to drain you where we were before; being in a hospital was pushing me to my limit'.

'Oh…y-yeah…I should've thought about that' Yugi rubbed the back of his head 'B-But when I was out. You could've seen me at the game shop, why now?'

Yami didn't answer at first and only stared deep into Yugi's eyes as if he was looking for a response to a silent answer, Yami sighed and held Yugi's shoulders and just by the touch he dreaded what Yami was about to say 'Yugi…I have something to say…'

'Wh-What?' Yugi stammered feeling his heart slow down with each tearing second.

'I…have to leave' Yami whispered choking on the words 'For…a while…'

'How…How long is a while?' Yugi dared to ask.

'I don't know Yugi…I've killed a royal, that's a death sentence no questions asked' Yami shrugged his shoulders 'Might be a year…two…or a millennia…'

A fresh batch of tears ran down Yugi's cheeks as he desperately grabbed Yami's shirt, his whole body shaking at the thought that this might be the last time he would see Yami ever again 'B-But it was in defence r-right? C-Can't you say you was just pr-protecting me?'

'Kaiba's tried that…he's done everything he can think of' Yami held Yugi's face before resting his forehead on Yugi's 'I love you Yugi…so much'.

Yugi was trying hard to keep back his tears and gasps as he put his hands over Yami's 'P-Please…d-don't leave me…

'I'm sorry, but I have to to protect you and the others…'

Yugi whimpered through his tears as he grasped at Yami's hands, the soft touching hands that held his face knowing that soon it would leave, and the greater fear was that he might forget what the actual touch felt like when he recalled it.

'Yugi…I love you…and I want to make this night the best one of your life…' Yami leaned down to kiss his forehead and lead his lips to Yugi's wet cheeks 'I love you so much…'

Yugi whimpered as Yami lead his lips down Yugi's neck 'I-I love you too…' Yugi whispered as their lips met in a kiss, they gave small hums as Yami held Yugi's shoulders and gently guided him to the bed where they laid down together.

(**Vampire lemon begins here. In case you couldn't tell**)

Yugi gave a small shiver when he felt Yami's tongue sneak into his mouth to lick over his own muscle, the two wrapped their tongues around each other's and kissed passionately until they broke away to gather air. Yugi panted heavily with a small pink hint on his face, one Yugi got his lungs full with air again he allowed Yami to resume the kiss this time wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck to pull him closer, during the kiss Yami let his hand slide up Yugi's chest to stroke over it.

Yugi gave a small moan and tilted his head slightly at the touch against his chest, Yami pulled away from the kiss once more and let his lips go down Yugi's neck and down to his bare chest to lick over his buds, Yugi gave small moans and he could still feel tears going down his face but didn't stop Yami as he licked and sucked over his chest before moving lower down. Yami reached Yugi's jeans and unzipped them to pull them down, revealing his boxers and the small lump that was showing, Yami ran a finger over the lump making Yugi shudder and wriggle slightly against the touch out of pleasure.

Yami then peeled away the boxers to expose Yugi's erection, Yugi blushed to a light red colour finding himself naked in front of Yami, however it didn't seem embarrassing unlike how he thought it would be. He felt calm and in safe hands, he was in Yami's hands after all.

Yami wrapped his fingers around Yugi's manhood to start stroking it, Yugi's back tensed up and his hands gripped onto the bed sheets as pleasure coursed through his body making him moan quietly at the touch. Yami stroked it a few more times before letting his tongue out to lick over it, feeling the stiff flesh against his tongue and listening to Yugi's heavier moans, once it was wet from tip to base he put his lips over it and took it into his mouth.

'Ah! Y-Yami!' Yugi moaned as he reached down to grasp at Yami's hair 'So good…'

Yami gave a small hum as he pushed Yugi's legs open and bobbed his head up and down, Yugi threw his head back and moaned loudly not caring if they were heard and interrupted, a few occasions Yugi tried to close his legs up but Yami's strong hands kept them apart for him to enjoy the attention.

'A-Ah! Ngh! Yami! I-I'm close!' Yugi moaned as he arched his back noticing Yami started grating his teeth against Yugi's skin 'Ah! Y-Yami! Ah!'

Yugi then jerked up and released into Yami's waiting mouth, Yami gave a small hum as he licked it all up before taking his mouth off and swallowing the juice in his mouth, Yugi panted heavily and eased up on his straining grip on his sheets with a red streak across his face. Yami crawled up and kissed Yugi's cheek to gain his attention, Yugi gave a small tired noise to show the male that he was listening.

'Do you like it Yugi?' Yami whispered in the teen's ear.

Yugi hummed and nodded 'Yes…a lot…' Yugi whispered back.

Yami gave a small smile before reaching closer to kiss Yugi's lips again, the teen gave a deep suspire and kissed Yami back weakly reaching up to hold onto his shoulders as they did so, Yami kissed Yugi passionately to distract him from his hand reaching between Yugi's legs and inserting a finger into his entrance. Yugi gasped but pressed on with the kiss and allowed to do what he wished with his body, Yami circled his finger around Yugi's muscles to loosen them up before adding a second finger to help stretch his love, Yugi gave a soft moan at the feeling but after shifting his hips around a little he got used to them and allowed Yami to continue stretching him.

Yami took out his fingers when he was sure that Yugi was stretched enough and broke their kiss, he stared deep into Yugi's eyes as he reached down to unzip his own trousers, Yugi didn't dare move his eyes to look down at Yami's organ in case it would upset Yami he didn't last out their loving gaze.

'Yugi…' Yami murmured and held his hips as he neared them 'I love you'.

'I love you too…' Yugi hooked his arms around Yami's neck before gasping as he felt something push into him 'A-Ah Yami!'

Yami panted at the tight warm feeling around him but once making sure Yugi was alright before beginning to move, Yugi moaned at every motion Yami made, he spread his legs further apart before hooking them over his waist and bringing Yami closer to his body. Yami panted against Yugi's neck as he thrust himself into Yugi making sure to be gentle at first so he didn't hurt him, but after a while of making sure Yami picked up the pace and hit faster and harder inside of Yugi making them both moan out.

'A-Ah! Ngh! Yami! S-So good!' Yugi moaned out as he tilted his head back.

Yami held Yugi tightly as he thrust into him faster 'Ah! Yugi!' Yami reached down to touch over Yugi's member before stroking it.

'Ah! Gah!' Yugi tightened his hold on Yami feeling his stomach knot up under the actions 'I-I'm gonna-! Ah! Y-Yami! Please! A-Ah! Yami!'

Yugi tensed up before releasing over Yami's hands and over their chests, Yami thrust into Yugi a few more times before moaning out his release into Yugi.

(**Lemon ends here**)

The two panted heavily as they were stiff but once they caught their breath back Yami gently pulled himself out of Yugi and rested against his chest, Yugi weakly opened his eyes and unhooked his arms to stroke Yami's hair while he caught his breath back, the two laid still for a few moments before Yami looked up to Yugi and they kissed each other lightly.

* * *

><p>Yugi woke up the next morning with a small groan; he opened his eyes to look around his brightened room and took the quiet time to remember what had happened the previous night. Yugi turned over in his bed but as he feared Yami had already left, he looked around his room once more as he sat up, but there was no sign that Yami had stayed or that he was ever there at all.<p>

Yugi sighed as he turned to his window listening to the birds singing their morning song, the light reflecting through the glass and hitting Yugi's face.

"Yami…I'll wait…forever if I have to…I know we'll be together again…"

*******************************End of chapter 18*****************************

Yeah I'm ending it there. Yeah I'm that evil.

So is this the real ending to the story? We'll see won't we?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	19. Return

Ahahahahahahahaha!

My sadism isn't nearly done yet!

* * *

><p>Chapter 19-Return<p>

Yugi sighed as he tipped his stool forward lightly tapping its legs against the floor boredly, he had a serious thought as he sat manning the empty game shop; at twenty years old, should he find himself a real job? He wasn't helping his grandfather much, he wasn't bringing extra money, and he wasn't getting a wage from the game shop either. But who would want a college student?

Yugi looked at his wrist watch before turning to the small radio sat on the counter, he turned it on and tuned it to the right station before resting his head on his arms as he listened. He managed to be on time for the news, hearing the important headlines that meant little to him before they came to the weather, but to Yugi's dismay it was going to be hot and possibly get even hotter than it was. Yugi groaned and turned the radio off before wiping a light cover of sweat off his body, he usually loved warm weather, but not this summer.

Yugi rested his head back on the counter in his arms, listening to the traffic noise outside and the odd cicada song that was most likely enjoying the summer heat. The door then opened and gently closed behind the person who had entered, Yugi gave an inward groan but peeled his body away and sat up to greet them, but they beat Yugi to speaking.

'Yes I'm looking for a small boy who might live here' The person spoke putting on a fake voice making Yugi raise his brow 'Last time I saw him he was working in my home'.

Yugi stared confused before gasping and after realising why the appearance of the blonde hair and the burn on the males arm looked so familiar he felt his heart beat rapidly against his chest, he turned to Yugi and took off the sunglasses he wore and hooked them on the neck of his shirt, smiling to the shocked teen.

'Hello Yugi' Marik greeted as he walked closer.

Yugi's eyes filled with tears, knocking the stool over Yugi ran to Marik and hugged him tightly as he sobbed into his chest; Marik stood still and held his hands up.

'Whoa, Marik Ishtar does not do hugs' Marik explained making Yugi chuckle.

'I-I'm just…It's you!' Yugi looked up at him with a smile 'It's really you Marik! I thought I wouldn't see you again!'

Marik chuckled 'Likewise…hey you grew' Marik measured Yugi as he came to the top of his chest 'Blimey…you're not the little Yugi anymore are you?'

Yugi chuckled wiping his tears away 'Nope! I hit a growth spurt finally!'

'Nice. I'm sure Yami will like you at his height'.

Yugi felt a blush go over his face his heart fluttering more at his name 'Y-Yami? I-Is he here? A-Are you all here?'

'You bet it. Guess what the first thing Yami wanted to when he came back?' Yugi shrugged his shoulders lightly losing the power to speak at all with the moment playing out in front of him 'He wanted to see you. So I came by to see if you wanted to see him'.

Fresh tears ran down Yugi's face as he nodded frantically 'Yes! Yes! I-I missed him so much!'

Marik laughed lightly and patted Yugi's tear stained cheek 'You haven't changed much'.

'Yugi?' Yugi looked behind him to see his grandfather put two glasses of water for them on the counter 'Who's this?'

'Oh…umm…t-this is Marik, from college' Yugi lied smiling to Marik so he would play along 'He just got back from vacation…right?'

'Oh yes, it was very nice'.

'Right I see. Well would you like something to drink Marik?'

'Oh no thank you, I have to be off' Marik then turned to Yugi 'Now Yugi, come visit me on your next day off' He then gave a playful wink 'Okay?'

'Y-Yes I will!'

Marik gave a smile before slipping his sunglasses on and giving Yugi one last wave before he walked out, the familiar roar of his motorcycle disappearing down the street made Yugi smile more as he remembered the times he spent with the others, but he couldn't how incredibly luck he was to have Yami back. He felt like screaming out and crying until there was no more air in his lungs, breathlessly happy was the perfect way to describe how he felt.

'Yugi?' Solomon put his hand on Yugi's shoulder 'Are you okay?'

'Y-Yes…u-umm excuse me' Yugi then ran past his confused elder and up the stairs so he was alone once again, once he hid himself in his room he burst into more tears laughing through them and hugging his middle as he sunk to the ground. Only in his dreams did he think he would see Yami again; a part of him wanted to believe that it was just a dream.

* * *

><p>The next day Yugi convinced his grandfather to man the shop on his own while he went out to meet his friends; he took his bike out onto the road before riding it down the familiar road he hadn't been down in two years—he was lucky that his growth spurt made his legs longer to reach a bikes peddles—he looked up at the forest he rode through knowing that soon he'd find the off track.<p>

Yugi then turned his bike onto the dirt path and after a bumpy ride he came to the mansion. It didn't look different at all though somewhat overgrown with a few weeds, Yugi jumped off the bike as soon as he reached the door and knocked rapidly at the door, the anticipation of seeing Yami was bubbling up inside him that he wanted to knock the door in, but he forced himself to keep in place.

The door opened and Yugi looked up to see Bakura, the male looked unchanged from before, pale with long white hair and the familiar frown on his face.

'Bakura!' Yugi cried and hugged him tightly as well.

Bakura stumbled back and tried to peel Yugi off him 'Hey! I don't do hugs! Get off!'

Yugi laughed but released the male as he wiped away the loose tears, Marik stood by the living room door with a smile 'Oh Yugi you made it' He then turned to the stairs 'Oi Yami! Yugi's here!'

Yugi listened to the sound of hurried feet and his eyes glued to the stairs as the male walked down the stairs, silence passed between them as they stared at each other unsure of what to say for the first time in two years, but after a moments debate Yami hurried down the stairs and hugged Yugi tightly just as he did to Yami with tears streaming down their faces.

'I thought I wasn't going to see you again!' Yugi wailed as he clung tightly to Yami.

'Me too' Yami pulled Yugi closer as he sighed 'I missed you so much…'

They hugged tightly for a few more moments earning grimaces from Bakura and Marik at their soft meeting, Yami pulled away and stared at Yugi before smiling 'Wow…you really have grown. Marik wasn't lying'.

Yugi giggled and nodded as he wiped his tears away 'I'm your height now. So you don't have to look down to see me'.

Yami chuckled before pulling Yugi closer for a lighter hug 'I love you so much Yugi…'

Yugi blushed lightly and nuzzled his shoulder 'I love you too Yami' Yugi whispered back enjoying his touch once again.

'Eh? Yugi's back?' Yugi looked up at the female voice and smiled towards Anzu.

'Anzu!' Yugi let go of Yami so he could run to her and hug her tightly.

Anzu chuckled and hugged Yugi back 'Oh Yugi! You're grown so much!'

'Yep! I'm a tall person now!'

'What's all this noise?' They looked to the stairs where Kaiba stood with an unhappy face on 'I'm working, can't you be a little quieter!'

'Kaiba!' Yugi ran up the stairs before engulfing Kaiba's waist in a hug.

The male stood in silence glaring at Yugi before turning to glare at Marik, Bakura and Yami who had started sniggering at the awkward moment for him, once seeing his glare they silenced themselves with small smirks going over their lips.

'If you want to live you'll let go of me now' Kaiba threatened lowly making Yugi take his arms away 'And stay quiet I have work to do!'

Kaiba turned sharply before marching back to his office with a door slam afterwards, Yugi waited until he had gone before chuckling and walking down the stairs again 'I see Kaiba hasn't changed'.

'Nope. Not at all' Marik agreed.

* * *

><p>Yugi sat between Yami and Marik as Bakura handed Marik pictures from their other home, Yugi smiled at the warm looking pictures of golden coated beaches and lush trees and mountains, and of course most of them they were shirtless which gave Yugi another chance to ogle at Yami's chest.<p>

'So you went to Spain?' Yugi questioned looking up at them 'Why there?'

'Why not?' Marik retorted passing him another picture to look at 'Spain was great. I wish we never left'.

'It does look like a nice place' Yugi took the next picture Marik handed to him 'Oh is this your house?'

'Yep. Really nice too, it was on this road that went up the mountain; you could see the beach and everything from it. Had a big garage too'.

'A shame you didn't have your bikes to put them in'.

'No…but we had something better' Marik smirked and passed him another picture 'We had quad bikes'.

'I bet Kaiba wasn't happy about that'.

'Nope. But we didn't give a shit. You should've seen Yami, he kept falling off!'

'Not my fault!' Yami growled before changing the subject 'What have you been doing these past two years then Yugi?'

'Oh…umm…after managing to convince grandpa, I decided to go to college'.

'What you learning then Yugi?' Bakura asked.

'Umm…business studies for…the game shop and languages'.

'Languages? What for?'

'I…was…hoping that I'd get enough money and come and find you if you wouldn't come back. I started learning English first…since that's quite a common one…'

'Aww ain't he cute?' Marik nudged Yugi to Yami 'Go on Yami, give him a big one'.

Yami glared at him before standing up 'Me and Yugi are going for a walk; you can tell him more about Spain later'.

'Aww!' Marik pouted playfully as Yugi stood up and followed Yami out to the back garden.

The back garden was just as overgrown as the front was; Yugi looked around at the flowering weeds as they stood in the tall grass that covered most of the bare ground from before. Yugi glanced over to Yami, then with a smile gently held his hand in his own.

'I'm…really happy that you're back Yami' Yugi whispered.

'I did too. The most painful two years of my life' Yami looked down at their hands before looking up at Yugi 'Yugi…may I kiss you?'

Yugi nodded and closed his eyes as Yami moved closer so their lips met in a gentle kiss, Yugi sighed under the touch and held Yami's shoulders gently as he pressed it more for a deeper kiss, they broke away when they were satisfied with their kiss they parted away from each other however Yugi put his head back on Yami's shoulder.

'Yami…promise me you won't leave me again' Yugi whimpered as he clung to Yami's clothes.

Yami bit his lip but pulled closer 'I don't think I can…but I can promise to protect you Yugi…I swear'.

Yugi gave a small smile but kept on hugging Yami, wishing that he would never have to leave so he could keep holding Yami for eternity.

********************************End of chapter 19****************************

Yes it's still going…somehow.

Yami's returned! Is everything going to be cheery from now on though?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	20. Not good enough

I wish I had a good enough saying to say.

But alas, I don't…

* * *

><p>Chapter 20-Not good enough<p>

Yugi's days were filled with one objective; to spend as much time with Yami as possible. Though he was sure his friends and his grandfather thought something was wrong with him he couldn't stop, how could he explain it to them? That the love of his life was almost pulled out of his life, and now the only thing he wanted left was to paint his memories with Yami's face, touch, and kisses.

Yugi and Yami were in the back garden after it had been cleared of weeds and growing grass, they laid against each other filling in the gaps of each other's life with events that happened the past two years, though Yugi's stories of Domino didn't seem extravagant as Yami's Spain stories he didn't complain about listening to them.

'And last year I got really good grades in languages' Yugi explained as he nestled in Yami's arms 'I was thinking about switching studies, but I thought no I have to stick with it'.

'So you're like a walking translator eh?' Yami teased as he stroked Yugi's cheek.

'Well…not yet I still have a lot of things to learn' Yugi gave a sigh 'So many languages are so hard…why can't people just speak one language? It'll be much easier'.

Yami gave a soft laugh 'Oh if only the world was as easy as that'.

Yugi gave a smile before looking away out of embarrassment, so did Yami as if he could pick up on what Yugi was thinking and understood the awkwardness, Yugi bravely glanced up at Yami before stroking over his shirt.

'Yami…' Yugi whispered gaining his boyfriends attention 'That night…when we…' Yugi drifted off as his face filled with a pink colour 'Well…was that…real or did you…want me to feel good?'

'Well…a little of both I suppose' Yami shrugged his shoulders lightly 'I wanted to make you happy…and that was the only thing I could think of at the time'.

'Oh…' Yugi drew circles with his finger on Yami's chest 'Well…does that…mean we can…do it again?'

Yami raised his brow 'You want to do it again?' Yugi gave a nod 'Oh…I thought you wouldn't like it'.

'Eh? Why not?'

'I don't know…I felt like…I kinda forced you into it…' Yami shrugged his shoulders again as he lightly skimmed over Yugi's hand 'I…didn't really ask if you wanted to do it…and I felt like I forced you into it'.

Yugi gave a small smile and shook his head 'You didn't Yami. Oh…well you didn't ask, but even if you had I would've said yes…you know like, sometimes you can tell what the answer is without thinking it. Like true love'.

Yami grew a grin 'You've become such the romantic haven't you?'

Yugi giggled and hid his shy face in Yami's chest 'Well…there are a lot of books to read…I like a good romance…'

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi's head before cupping his chin and coaxing his face out 'Well…if you really want to do it, we can'.

'O-Okay…b-but not now'.

'Why not now?' Yami smirked as he rolled over so he laid on top of Yugi 'We're alone aren't we?'

'But we're outside; I am not getting my back covered in mud'.

'But that shouldn't stop us!' Yami then reached down and started to nip Yugi's neck, the teen squealed and laughed as Yami continued to tickle Yugi.

'Yami no!' Yugi exclaimed through his laughs as he hit his boyfriend lightly 'I won't do it!'

Yami sniggered and pulled away 'Well I suppose I shouldn't force you into it' Yami smiled and lightly rested his forehead against Yugi's 'I'm happy to be back'.

'Yeah…I'm happy you're back too' Yugi smiled and closed his eyes 'I never want to let you go again'.

* * *

><p>Marik gasped and flung himself on his knees before grasping the machine 'Oh my baby! I swear I will never leave you again!'<p>

Yami and Yugi chuckled while Bakura rolled his eyes 'For god's sake Marik, act like a man'.

Yugi giggled again as Marik stood up and tended to his bike normally with Bakura 'I guess it must be nice to have your bikes back right?'

'Oh yes. Quad bikes were nice but…' Marik glanced to Bakura before hugging his motorcycle once more 'I love my bike to death!'

Bakura sighed heavily and shook his head 'You're a moron Marik'.

'You didn't say that last night' Marik purred as he held Bakura's waist, but the male simply elbowed Marik in the stomach gaining an 'oof' from the blonde as he curled up.

Yami laughed lightly and put his arm around Yugi 'Marik, you need to learn when to shut your mouth. Learn what and what not to say, that way you won't piss Bakura off. Like me'.

Marik smirked 'Oh you mean like not telling Yugi about your Spanish girlfriend?' Marik then yelped as Yami hit him hard on the head.

'I said don't mention that!' Yami hissed.

Yugi stared at them before a frown came to his friend 'What does he mean…Spanish girlfriend?' Yugi questioned seriously.

'It's nothing Yugi' Yami reassured and kicked Marik to add to the hit.

'Ow. It is true though…what was her name? Something Spanishy…'

'Enough!' Yami growled and thumped Marik again making him whimper under the hard hit.

Yugi bit his lip and repressed the urge to shout and rage at Yami; instead he sharply turned and walked out of the garage so he could leave.

'Yugi wait!' Yami hurried after him and grabbed his arm to stop him from walking out 'Please, let me explain'.

Yugi sighed but slipped his shoes on nevertheless 'Alright…' Yugi mumbled.

'I…didn't want to. But you have to admit that going on two years without dating looks odd right?' Yugi didn't say anything so Yami continued 'It was just…to make it look less suspicious. I mean, what could I say for not dating them?'

'That you already have a boyfriend' Yugi mumbled.

'And who's going to believe that over two years I never once visited my boyfriend overseas or he never visited me? They would come after me one way or another, and I didn't want them to stumble on our secret and get us killed'.

'I see…' Yugi then pulled his arm out of Yami's grip 'I guess I'm not good enough! Is that it? I'm just…a human!'

'Yugi no-!'

'Goodbye!' Yugi shut the door after him and quickly picked up his bike as tears streamed down his face, he peddled as fast as he could away from the house knowing that if he looked back he'd tear up more.

Yami stared at the door and gave a heavy sigh knowing he had screwed up 'What was that about keeping your mouth shut?' Marik taunted at the garage door.

Yami turned to Marik with a glare, Marik tensed and sidled back into the garage 'I'm…going out for a while' He muttered as he kicked his motorcycle into gear.

* * *

><p>Yugi gave a depressive sigh as he listened to his blonde friend ramble about something he didn't pay attention to, he rested on the game shop counter with his arms holding up his head, he hadn't spoken to Yami for a few days and was beginning to wonder if Yami was going to come and apologise or if Yugi had to go to him. But then he had to compare himself with some exotic Spanish girl, whereas he was a small—despite his growth—helpless teenager, the odds were against him.<p>

'Hey Yug?' Yugi looked up as Joey held his head lightly 'You okay man? You've been really quiet?'

'Mmm…thinking' Yugi mumbled.

'About what? I mean, I ain't no good comforter but I am a friend right?'

Yugi hummed before looking up at Joey 'Do you think I'm…not good enough?'

'Not good enough? For what?'

'For…being a person…'

Joey stared at him before chuckling and ruffling his hair 'Oh I see. You're wondering whether or not you should be alive; you know, like those suicidal people'.

'Mmm…something like that'.

'Well Yug, I know that you're the greatest guy in the world. And if you were to top yourself, well what would I want to do by living here eh? You're a great person Yug…just remember that'.

"If only Yami thought the same" Yugi thought before giving his friend a smile 'Yeah…thanks Joey'.

'Anytime mate. Now, where was I…?'

Yugi rolled his eyes as his friend started chatting once again, Yugi pretended to listen but his mind was still elsewhere, no matter what anyone told him he knew that Yami would prefer someone else over Yugi. He had to change that. The question was, how? How could Yugi compete with someone attractive? Exotic? And no doubt better at kissing then he was.

Yugi then stared wide eyed at the table as a thought struck him, it was dangerous and he was surely going to lose everything he had, but there wasn't any other option left.

********************************End of chapter 20****************************

I'm not sure why Yami thought dating someone else was a good cover up…but then we don't need to think much into it anyway.

Yugi has a plan eh? I wonder what it could be…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	21. To be better

It's over two hundred!

Seriously though, why are you still reading this?

* * *

><p>Chapter 21-To be better<p>

Yugi gave his plan a few days to think about and to give himself a chance to say his goodbyes to his family and friends, he told Joey and the college that he was going abroad and told his grandfather he had found a flat that he was going to move into, it was an unlikely thing to happen but they believed his lies well enough. Soon the time had run out, and Yugi was going to put his plan into action.

Yugi managed to get to the mansion with his heavy suitcase of clothes and items, he looked up on the house he had spent his days in and had created the most wonderful memories inside—he wasn't sure if he'd remember them or not, so he wanted to repeat them one last time—he walked closer to the door putting the suitcase inside in case he was brought back to the mansion later. That was presuming Kaiba would allow him to stay.

He knocked on the door, keeping his eyes to the floor in case it was Yami who answered who—despite risking the chances for him—hadn't completely forgiven yet. The door answered and Yugi looked up to see Bakura at the door, relief and disappointment went through him at the sight of the male.

'Is…Yami in?' Yugi weakly asked.

'No. He went out, probably to buy you a forgive me present' Bakura answered.

'Oh…well…when he comes back, can you tell him something?'

'You're not going to wait?'

Yugi shook his head 'I have somewhere to be. Just tell him…I'm going to make myself better for him…can you remember that?'

'Err…sure' Bakura mumbled unsurely.

'Thanks…goodbye Bakura' Yugi then turned and walked back up the drive, climbing onto his bicycle and peddling off. Bakura watched him ride away before noticing the suitcase he left behind; picking it up Bakura could tell from the weight of it that it was heavy enough to carry supplies to last for eternity.

The male frowned and brought the suitcase in before shutting the door, perplexed at Yugi's behaviour.

'Who was that?' Marik asked from the living room playing on a loud game.

'Yugi' Bakura answered as he walked in 'He wanted me to tell Yami "he's going to make himself better for Yami"'.

Marik frowned and monetarily looked to Bakura to show his confused face 'He's going to have a sex change?'

'I doubt it…but strange' Bakura murmured.

'Ah I'm sure it'll be fine' Marik reassured before turning back to the TV screen 'Ah! You bastard!'

* * *

><p>After a few tiring hours ride to the next city Yugi found his way to a familiar office building, he rested his bike against the bike rack and looked up to the gleaming windows that bounced the sun off them, it seemed only yesterday that he was coming here to be known officially as a human aware of vampires he just hoped they wouldn't need Yami present as well.<p>

He walked in to be greeted by the soft blue entrance room; the same secretary typing away at the computer unaware Yugi had walked in, Yugi could feel his insides squirm as he approached closer to the desk. She still hadn't noticed Yugi was standing near, so the male gave a small clear of his throat to gain her attention.

'How may I help you?' She asked politely.

'I-I'm here to see the heads…' Yugi mumbled before pointing up to the ceiling 'You know…upstairs…'

She raised her brow at Yugi's nerves 'Do you have some sort of appointment with them?'

'N-No…but I would like to see them…p-please'.

She stared at Yugi before turning to the phone and dialling 'What's your name?'

'Yugi Mutou'.

She waited in silence before someone answered on the other end 'Hello, there's a Yugi Mutou waiting here in reception. No he doesn't have an appointment, but he wishes to see them…alright then I'll tell him' She put the phone down before turning to Yugi 'They aren't busy, so you may go up'.

'Th-Thanks' Yugi moved his shaky legs to the elevator and waited for it to reach the first floor before boarding it and going up to the level he knew before.

As he heard the elevator pulled him up he took deep breaths as nerves hit him like lightning, his chest tightened as it was making him hard to breath and a sickly feeling nestled in stomach as he watched the numbers go up and up. The doors then hit a ping and opened up to the usual glass offices with the double doors at the end, Yugi sucked up one last breath of courage before walking towards it and sitting down in the seat, waiting to be called by the elders right hand woman.

'Yugi Mutou?' Yugi gave a nod 'They will see you now'.

Yugi stood up and closed his eyes as he followed her in "God give me strength" He thought before opening his eyes to meet the darkened room with the same looking old vampires sitting in the same seats again, their weak old eyes looked up to Yugi and hummed as they recognised him.

'The…the dwarf boy?' One questioned looking to the others 'That Yugi Mutou?'

'So it seems' Another answered before squinting to read 'So Mr. Mutou, what was it you wanted to see us about?'

'I…I want to become like you' Yugi answered 'A-A vampire…'

There were a few grumbles from the other elders 'Boy, you realise that what you're asking is a great deal don't you? You have to give up the people you care about, your home, your job and have to stay in a state of unconsciousness to be able to be like us. Are you certain this is what you want?'

'I have to' Yugi spoke 'Otherwise…I might lose someone I love…'

The elders quickly discussed it within their small group making sure Yugi couldn't hear any part of their debate, it lasted a few minutes before they turned back to Yugi 'Alright Mr. Mutou…we have decided over it' The elder explained pulling a few papers close 'Do you have a master in which he can provide the service with?'

Yugi bit his lip wondering if he should say Yami was his master, but he didn't want Yami to be any part of this so shook his head 'No sir'.

'And do you have anywhere to stay afterwards? You…obviously cannot go off on your own, you must have someone willing to take you afterwards—not to your home of course'.

Yugi bit his lip 'Yeah…I do. But please, call them after it's done, I don't want to bother them in waiting…'

'A number boy, we need a number' Another demanded.

Yugi looked up as the woman walked closer and handed Yugi a clipboard with a spare piece of paper and pen attached to it, Yugi took the gift and quickly scribbled Kaiba's number on it before walking closer and handing it to the elders, they read the number quickly before turning to the lady behind them.

'Call them upstairs, tell them a one Mr. Mutou wants to be bitten' He ordered.

'Yes sir' She responded and walked out to find a phone.

Once she had left they turned back to Yugi 'Go up two more levels and you'll come to the changing rooms' They explained 'Someone up there will…help you with your problems'.

'Th-Thanks' Yugi gave a small bow out of respect before walking out and returning to the elevator, pressing the button to the desired floor.

His heart raced as he knew that now was not the time to turn back, he wanted this and yet now the time had finally come he was feeling fear welled up in his body, but he wasn't going to give up on Yami. He loved the male, and if Yugi wanted Yami then he'd have to be like Yami and able to understand him, be one with him.

Yugi came to the said floor and peered through, the hallway was dark with only a few candles hanging on the walls lighting dimly in front of him, the creepy interior didn't help with Yugi's pulling chest as he walked around wondering what happened next. Did they take people by surprise so it wouldn't hurt as much? Or was Yugi supposed to say or do something?

Yugi then jumped back when he noticed a figure walk out from a door, the cloaked man was as dark as the hallway itself, his face was hidden apart from his mouth which looked deathly pale yet supple as if he was cheating death himself with a secret. The cloaked figure moved closer to Yugi, and even despite their closeness Yugi couldn't see anything else pass the hood, so trembled in front of the black figure until they spoke in a smooth and soft voice.

'Yugi Mutou?' He questioned, when Yugi nodded his lips pulled into a straining smile 'I shall look after you' A bony hand reached out to touch Yugi's back and guide him into the equally black room 'You have nothing to fear'.

Yugi looked around the room trying to see if any furniture existed, but Yugi could only see the tale candle stands in the corners that had burning white candles, everything else was cloaked in the mist of darkness.

'Please' He then pulled out a chair as it scraped on the floor 'Take a seat'.

Yugi groped at the chair but sat himself down when he was sure how it was positioned; the cloaked man walked back to the door and shut it so they were cut off from everything else before moving behind Yugi.

'Now, before we begin, I have to ask you some routine questions' He explained calmly yet only worrying Yugi more 'Just to evaluate your current situation'.

'S-Situation?' Yugi repeated unsurely.

'Unfortunately we get people here who think that being a vampire is a status aspect or try to cheat an illness that will kill them, those are things that being a vampire will not satisfy' He pulled another strained smile at Yugi forcing the teen to give his own shaky smile 'Now then. How old are you Mr. Mutou?'

'E-Eighteen' Yugi replied.

'I see. Do you have a record of any mental illness in the family? Depression or schizophrenia that will be considered dangerous in a vampire life?'

Yugi shook his head 'N-Not that I know of…'

'Good. And how is life at home? Good? Stressful?'

'I-It's good…yes…I-I don't want to do this for myself' Yugi defended 'I want to do this for the one I love…th-that's good enough…isn't it?'

Another smile blessed Yugi 'That is all I need to know. Last question. Are you absolutely sure you want this done? Because once it's done, there is no way of turning back'.

Yugi swallowed thickly and thought one last time before nodding 'Yes…I want to do this…' He whispered and braced himself for whatever may come next.

* * *

><p>Yami came home sooner after Yugi had left; he gave a sigh as he couldn't find a good enough present to give to Yugi when he went to apologise—a bouquet of flowers didn't seem like Yugi's thing—he opened the door to be greeted with competitive swearing and loud noises from the game they were playing. Yami looked into the living room, raising his brow at the two with a sigh knowing if he wasn't in such a down mood he'd be playing with them.<p>

'Oh hey Yami' Marik greeted 'Find anything for Yugi?'

'Mmm…' Yami hummed lightly.

'Oh, Yugi came by sometime ago' Bakura spoke up.

'He did?' Yami questioned looking around 'Is he here?'

'Nah he left. He said that he was going to make himself better for you'.

Yami gave another frown 'What's that supposed to mean?'

Marik shrugged his shoulders 'The hell we know, we're just as confused as you are'.

'Huh…well…thanks for letting me know' Yami walked off leaving the two to play their game; he climbed up the stairs as he muttered 'Make himself better? What does he mean?'

As Yami reached the top step a terrifying thought struck him, perhaps Yugi didn't want to improve his personality for Yami but maybe his humanity was what needed improving. Marik and Bakura looked up at the thunderous footsteps as Yami rushed down the stairs, flung the door open and the roar of his motorcycle disappeared from the house, Kaiba walked down the stairs hearing the noise with a disgruntled frown.

'When he comes back, I'm going to kill him!' Kaiba threatened then mumbling as the phone rang, he quickly answered it 'Kaiba. What? I didn't…what has he done?' Kaiba demanded making Marik and Bakura look at each other confused.

Yami forced his bike with all his might to drive faster done the road not caring if any police would spot him or not he needed to find Yugi, praying that he would reach to the office in time to stop Yugi. In amidst of the blur Yami made out the tall building so pulled up at its entrance, he looked to the bike rack and noticed Yugi's new and proud bike waiting to be used, Yami didn't need any more evidence to know if Yugi was there or not.

Dismounting his bike Yami ran in pushing the doors in almost to breaking point, the secretary jumped and looked to Yami as he ran to her.

'Where is he?' Yami demanded 'Where's Yugi?'

'Sir please, take a seat-sir!' Yami ran past her to the elevator pushing the buttons to call the elevator down 'Sir you cannot go through! I'll call security!'

The doors opened and Yami jumped inside before pressing the button to the higher floor, the elevator groaned slowly as it moved up making Yami more anxious, tapping his foot he tried to encourage the inanimate machine to move faster to meet his needs, after what seemed like forever Yami reached the dark hallway. Its silent air only added to Yami's fear as he ran into the corridor and opened the doors to look in; most of them were annoyingly empty except for one where the hooded man hissed at Yami for his interruption.

Yami came to the last door and threw it open, the hooded man had blood running down his lips as he held a flimsy Yugi in his arms, Yami could feel his body tear in two as the man laid Yugi down on the floor leaving his unconscious body for Yami. The male moved closer before falling to his knees, his hand shakily reached out to stroke Yugi's face as tears ran down his face at the small males' pale and unresponsive body. Yami slipped his arms around Yugi and cradled him in his body, running his fingers through Yugi's hair and crying his apology hoping that Yugi would somehow hear him as he began his long journey into becoming a vampire.

*******************************End of chapter 21*****************************

If you remember what Kaiba said about becoming a vampire, you know what kinda hell Yugi is going to go through.

But you must've seen this coming; it is a vampire story after all.

Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!


	22. Vampiric life

I'm not going to tell you how long the time skip is.

If you've done your homework, you should be able to make a rough guess!

* * *

><p>Chapter 22-Vampiric life<p>

Marik and Bakura sat in the garage once again as they tended to their own and Yami's bike since he wasn't in the mood to fixate on his bike, Marik had his usual batch of tools out by his side as he focused on the wheel of one of the bikes that had been through some recent damage, Marik hummed to himself before glancing to Bakura who sat by himself rather unusually quiet but Marik could tell straight away what the problem was.

'Chin up Bakura' Marik encouraged as he moved closer to his boyfriend and cupped his chin to make him look up 'It could've been worse you know'.

'Oh yeah? How so?'

'Well…they could've refused him, and by doing so killed him' Bakura raised his brow making Marik sigh 'Just trying to cheer you up! Jeez!'

Bakura rolled his eyes and looked to the door 'It's just been so long…and neither one of them has come out of the bedroom'.

Marik smirked as he stood up and picked up the nearby cloth to wipe his hands on 'You know Bakura, you worry too much. You just don't admit it' Marik threw the cloth aside before turning back to him 'Come on, let's go get them something to drink. I'm sure when Yugi wakes up they'll both be dying of thirst'.

Bakura gave a hum of agreement before walking over to the garage door to allow sunlight to pour in, once they both mounted their bikes they headed out and drove away from their home.

Yami looked up hearing the roar of the motorcycles drift away; he gave a small sigh before turning back to Yugi who was lying unconscious on his bed. Yami hadn't moved away from Yugi's body since that day he succumbed to his new vampire life, and since he couldn't have corrected it before Yami wanted to be there when Yugi first woke up, he knew first-hand how terrifying and painful it was to wake up.

Yami shakily reached out to brush Yugi's bangs out of his face, keeping himself locked in with Yugi wasn't one of the smart moves to do since he was weak with the lack of blood but he didn't want to part from Yugi until he was sure his love was okay first. Yami managed to shift himself closer and place a delicate kiss against his forehead, but with a sudden shock there was a gasp and Yami looked down to see large amethyst eyes stare up at him, fear kept him panting as he looked around the room puzzled before turning back to Yami tears finally springing up.

'Y-Yami…' Yugi croaked as water ran down his face.

'It's okay Yugi' Yami hushed holding his face in his hands 'You're going to be just fine'.

'I-It hurts…'

'I know' Yami rested his forehead against Yugi's making the teen whimper slightly at the touch 'I swear Yugi, I'll protect you, even if it kills me. I'll be by your side and I'll get you through this. Always'.

Yugi looked up at Yami and gently ran his fingers through his hair before pulling him closer, their lips met in a small kiss that they shared for a few moments before parting; they stared at each other before Yugi finally burst into tears and clung tightly onto Yami, Yami could only lay next to Yugi and pull him into a tight hug and hope that someone would bring them blood as Yami was sure he was too weak to get it himself now.

Yami stroked over Yugi's hair before planting a kiss on his forehead again 'I love you Yugi' Yami whispered in his ear 'I mean it. I will never let you go'.

During his cries of pain Yami managed to make out a 'I love you too' from Yugi and kept on holding him until Marik and Bakura returned.

* * *

><p>And thus concludes this story. I'm not sure, but I think this story has got the most review—so tell me, what did I do right then?<p>

Anyhow, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story I hope you have enjoyed it to it and I hope to see you in the next story.

And I swear this will be the last vampire story.

…

But don't hold your breath.

Thank you for reading and reviewing!


End file.
